Living with My Half Brother-Half Bully
by R5Auslly
Summary: Austin is Dallas's best friend. Ally is Dallas's sister,but Ally can't stand Austin. Austin bullies her at school. One day,both of their parents called them for a meeting. They learn that their parents are going for a one year trip. What happens when they are forced to live together? Will Austin & Ally get along? You will be surprised to see what happens! *Complete*
1. Unexpected News

**A/N: I couldn't wait until July,so I released it today! I'll put out another chapter later.**

**This story will be rated "T" (Maybe M in later chapters. I said 'maybe'.) **

**Anyways, the genres are family,hurt/comfort,friendship, and crime in later chapters.**

* * *

"What's up,dork!" The one and only Austin Moon said. Did I ever tell you that I hate him? Every since he emberrased me in front of the whole school. I just hate that he comes to my house almost every weekend to play with my brother. I mean I would be okay with Dallas going over there,but why does he have to come to our house every time?

I sigh and shut my locker. I turn in the direction to leave,but someone grabs my arm. I turn back around to see Austin looking at me like he was some sort of evil guy. "Will you get off me?!" I ask him. He shakes his head and this makes me more than angry. "Please? I don't want to cause any trouble." What! I never say please,but this was an emergency to get out of the hold of Austin Moon. Then he lets go of me. I look at him strangely then I hear my brother's voice. "Hey sis! What's up Austin." Ok,that's why he flipped his attitude so fast.

Austin and Dallas do their handshake and get on with whatever they have to do. I just walk the opposite direction towards my classroom. When I get there,my best friend is waiting there for me. "Hey Trish!" I shout. She looks back and smiles. I run over to take my seat and the bell rings as soon as I sit down. "Whew!" I sighed.

* * *

_During Class_

We are now just making paintings. Trish breaks the silence. "Um...Alls?" I turn to her. "Yes?" Then she looks towards the doorway and I do the same. Then I turn back to Trish. "What are my parents doing here?" She shrugs and I just get back to my painting. Then my teacher comes over. "Ally,you have early dismissal." I was shocked. My parents never checked me out of school. I walk down the hallway to the office to find Dallas,Austin,my parents, and Austin's parents. Dallas and Austin are just laughing. "Um...would anyone tell me what's going on?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "Oh,we will explain when we get home." And with that,we were off our way to our house.

When we pulled up,My brother got out first running to his room,I guess. I got out the car last because I really didn't want to miss school. I got in and as I said,Dallas was playing a shooting game. Boys and their eagerness to play games. I went up to my room and flopped on my bed. I suggested that since I was going to be here all day,I should just get some more rest. I wrap myself inside my cover and fall asleep almost instantly.

* * *

_Evening_

I woke up to somebody shaking me. My eyes open to find Austin right directly above me smirking. I jump back and he says. "Calm down dork. Your parents told me to come get you so we could head downstairs for dinner." I have him a confusing look. "Um...why are you over here?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Anyways,your brother and dad is gone. My mom and your mom just went down the street to the grocery store to buy some milk and stuff for desert." I froze. "So,that means that me and you are the only ones in the house." He nods and his evil smirk plants on his face. I back up. He moves closer and then picks me up. I squirm in his arms,but he doesn't budge.

We finally come downstairs to a pot of hot water. It takes me a minute to register,but before I can say anything he dumps my head in the pot. I scream in pain. I see Austin laughing. I couldn't help it,but cry. How could he be so cruel to me? I have never did anything to him. I run upstairs and shut my door hard. I lie on my bed sobbing then you could hear my door open. "What do you want Austin?" No Answer. I turn around to see Dallas. When he seen my face,he ran up to me. "Ally,why is my little sis crying? Who did this to you?" I started crying more and then he hugs me and now I'm crying into his chest. "Now,Ally who did this to you?" I hesitate but respond. "Your best friend,Austin." He looked confused. Then his face turned to anger. "Austin!" He calls. Austin is in my room in about seven seconds. "What's up,Dal. What's-" He couldn't finish. Dallas grabbed him by the collar and pushed him towards the door. "Now,I'm going to ask you one question,why did you hurt Ally's feelings?"

Austin hesitated but answered. "I don't know. It is just fun,I guess." Then Dallas says, "You Guess." Austin nods sadly. Then Dallas punches Austin is his stomach. Austin cry in pain. "Dallas stop! You're hurting him." I yell trying to push him off of Austin. He eventually gets off of Austin. Then Austin vomits all over the floor. "Okay,we need to get him some soup." I run downstairs. I told my parents and his parents everything and I run upstairs. Dallas is just looking sad at Austin. Austin is barely sitting up against the wall. "Austin,I'm sorry man! I just don't like anyone hurting my sister." Dallas says. Austin turns to him. "It's alright. I probably deserved it for being a complete asshole anyway." He said and then sips his soup.

* * *

In 30 minutes,we are all in the living room waiting for the big news. Me,Dallas, and Austin are on the couch. Austin has his head on my shoulder. I don't mind because he hasn't teased me in like 35 minutes. That is a new record. Our parents come in. They sit down with smiles on their faces,so this must be good news. My mom starts, "Now,we have you all here to tell you that we're going on a trip tomorrow morning while you are at school." My mouth dropped open. Then Austin's dad continue. "We would take you,but you have school. So,we are going to leave you here alone." Austin's head shot up. "Why can't we just skip school?" Then his mother says, "No,we can't do that honey." Austin pouts and puts his head back on my shoulder. Then my dad speaks up, "So,here are the keys to the house and we will see you in a year." I froze and said. "A year? Really?!" They nod their head and gave me a look that says, 'what ever you do,you are not backing out of this one.' I sigh. They say. "Look,I think you three could do it. You are already taking care if Austin. That shows us that we could trust you." And with that,they were off of the couch. I sigh and look at Dallas who's smiling. "Why are you happy?" Then he responds, "Because we have the houses to ourselves." Then our parents rush in and say. "Sorry kids,we have to leave now. They moved our flight." They grabbed their luggages that were probably already packed. They even had Austin's packed. They said their goodbyes to us and that they will FaceTime us every weekend. Once they are gone,I head back on the couch. Austin is still there and I guess he's asleep,because his chest is moving up and down. He looked so cute.

Dallas comes in and shakes Austin. Austin opens his eyes and look up at Dallas. "What?" Then Dallas says. "You know since you bullied Ally at school,I'm gonna pound your face in." Austin sat up and moved back until he bumped into me. "But I'm going to let you slide." Austin sighs in relief. "The catch is that you have to treat Ally like she's your sister and when you are at school,no more bullying her." Austin nods in understandment. "You also got to tell everyone that she is your sister." My eyes widened. Austin would probably go nuts if he had to call me his sister. Out of my suprise,he nods his head. Then gave me a warm and gentle hug. Dallas smiles and says. "Come on Austin. I bet I beat you in Call of Duty." Austin shouts. "You're on!" And they are off. I just go back to the couch and turn on the TV. I then fall asleep without a care in the world.

* * *

**A/N:Hey! So did you like this first chapter. I mean,it is pretty cool. I will get chapter two to you tonight or sometime today and then so on. **

**—Thank you for your good reviews in advance**

**Bye :) -R5Auslly**


	2. Akward Moments

AUSTIN'S POV

Dallas and I were playing video games until 3 in the morning. We had decided that it was time to hit the hay. I stood up and stretched from the couch that was in the game room. Dallas asks. "Hey,where's Ally?" I shrugged. "Well,why don't you go check on your loving sister!" I gave him a 'really' glare and he nodded his head. I sighed before knocking on her door. I knocked on it and there was no answer. So,I decided to just barge in. I twisted the knob and went in. To my surprise,she wasn't in there. I closed her door and went downstairs. I checked the kitchen and then the living room. I looked to see her on the couch asleep. She looked so cute. I picked her up and carried her to her room. I sit her on her bed and she stirs a little then opens her eyes. "Oh,sorry for waking you. Dallas told me to check on you and you weren't in your room,so I found you on the couch and I-" She cut me off by a hug. I was shocked,but hugged her back. I heard a chuckle from behind me. I pulled back and looked behind me. It was Dallas. "Okay,so I guess that you two are cool now?" We nod. I never felt that love-feeling for Ally. It wasn't real love,it was sister-love. I tucked her in and told her goodnight. I walk out the door closing it behind me. I sigh and go down to the guest room. Dallas was already there. I looked confused,but just walked over to just fall into a deep sleep. When I got over there,Dallas stood up. Okay,now this was scaring me. Then out of nowhere,he actually hugs me. "Thank you for realizing that my sister is your sister." I'm still shocked from the hugged. He let go and I nod at him. He smiles,before leaving. I sigh and fall into bed being carried to sleepness.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I hugged Austin because I finally seen how nice he actually is. He isn't one big jerk. He is just one person that probably need some love.

"Time for school!" I yell-shout. I'm downstairs already ready for school and I'm waiting on these buttheads. I run upstairs and into Dallas's room. He's still asleep. I go over there and shake him until he opens his eyes. "What?" He groans. I sigh and say, "It's time for school." He closes his eyes and say. "Ally,we really don't have to go to school. Our parents are not even here." I sigh. "Come on bro. Do this for your little sis? The one that you would do anything for." He sighs before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "You are so lucky that you're my little cupcake. Anyways,go ahead and wake up your other loving brother." He smirks. I give him a glare saying 'shut up'. I went into the guest room and opened the door. I stood there just saying. "Austin! Austin! Austin!" He didn't even budge. I went over to the bed. He was stretched out on it. One of his arms and one of his legs were sticking out the bed. His hair was all messed up. He looked cute. "Hey Austin,get up!" He groans. "Come on Sis! Just let me sleep." Hold on. Did he just call me his sister? "Oh,so now you call me your sister." He nods and opens his eyes. I sigh. "I guess-you and Dallas can stay from school today. I'll just tell the teachers and staff that you both got sick." He smiles and says, "Now that's my little wittle doll." I give him a mean glare. "Don't push it." And with that,I walked out of his room to go to find Dallas.

"Dallas! Dallas!" I yell. Then he comes out of nowhere. "Yeah?" I smile before I tell him. "You can stay here at the house. I will just cover up for you guys." He smiles and then his face changes. "Did Austin say something?" I shook my head and continued downstairs so I could head for school. I tell both of them goodbye then headed out for school.

* * *

DALLAS'S POV

I am still suspicious on why Ally changed her mind so quickly. I walk into Austin's room to find him on his gutair. "Woah...Bro I didn't know you played an instrument." He froze and looked behind me. He ran over there and closed the door. "If you tell anyone about this,my reputation would be ruined. Please!" He's begging. I'm just playfully thinking. "Well,I'll get back to you on that." He pouts. I laugh to myself then make my way to his bed. "So,do you think I'm being a good half brother." He asks me. I smile. "What are you talking about? That's the nicest I've ever seen you." Austin sighs in relief. "Thanks! I'm new to this whole sisters thing." I nod my head in understandment. "Hey! You're doing okay for a beginner. I just want to see how you're going to react when you are at school in front of your buddies." He sighed. "I don't know." I stand up and give him a pat on his shoulder. "You'll come around." Then I just leave out of the room without another word.

* * *

_End of the day_

ALLY'S POV

"Hey Trish!" I shout. She turns around and smiles. "Hey Ally,what's up?" I shook my head. "Nothing,just wanted to see my best friend." She smiles then asked me a question. "Okay,why did you get pulled out of school,yesterday? And where is the dimwit Austin at? And your brother?" I sigh. "Too many question! Anyways,my parents told us that they were going on an one year buisness trip. Secondly,Austin and Dallas are at the house playing video games. I think." She lets out a sigh and then say, "Wait!-Did you just say that Austin is at your house?" I nod. Then she continues, "I mean,why?" I look at her with a dissapointment face. "Ourparentssaidthatwehadtolivetogetherforthewholet imethattheyaregone."She looks at me, "What?" I sigh before saying, "Our parents said that we had to live together for the whole time that they are gone." She then said, "What!" I nod my head then say bye as I walk home.

When I get home,I hear someone strumming a gutair. They are pretty good,too. I make my way upstairs and stand by the guest room door. Then I hear Austin's voice:

_I came here to have fun_

_But I guess I learned a lesson_

_I want to run in the sun_

_But I'm in some sort of world-_

"Wait! That doesn't rhyme." I hear him sigh. I make my way to in front of the door that is open. He walks around the room. I just stand there and not make another word. He bends down and grab something from under the bed. When he pulls it out,I gasp. He turns around to the doorway and looks at me. "Please,when you get to school. Don't tell anyone that I play the gutair,this keyboard, or any other instruments." I sigh and nod my head. He smiles at me and welcomes me in. I sit on his bed. "So,I heard a little of your song. I think you have a beautiful voice." He smiles big. "You do!" I nod my head. He comes up from his chair and climbs on the bed. The next thing he does was very unusual. He wraps his arms around me and whispers. "Thank you! You have been the greatest person in the world." He puts his head on my shoulder. I relax. "I know that I've been bullying you,but I just have to stop that. I have to try for my little sis." He finishes while ruffling up my hair. I smile big and then you hear an, "Ahem!" We look towards the doorway and break apat. "We weren't doing anything." He looks at me and says. "Oh really. Because it looks like you two were in a moment about to,ya know." Austin stood up, "Not what it looks like. I was just telling her,how I will sacrifice anything for her." He nods and say. "Sure you said that!" I sigh and go to where Dallas is and hug him. "So,now it looks like you guys are having a moment or something." Austin says with a smirk. I lift up my head and gesture for him to come over. He shakes his head,so I come over and grab him. We all hug,but the boys are mumbling angry things because,ya know. Boys hugging other boys. We let go.

"Okay big brother and other big brother-wait! Who's older?" I ask them. Dallas raises his hand. I look at Austin and smile. He says, "What?" I continue smiling. "This is so awesome. You both are 17 and I'm 16." They smile and it fades while Dallas begins. "Who wants to order pizza?" Me and Austin says, "We do!"

* * *

The pizza gets here in like forty minutes. We decided on watching a movie. "Scary Movie 5!" They yell out. I just don't like scary movies. "Come on Alls! It's not even scary. It is just very funny." I sigh and give in and then say, "Okay,fine! But hey,why are you calling me Alls now."' I ask Austin. He shrugs and puts the movie in.

We are halfway in the movie. I'm in the middle of Dallas and Austin. Well,Dallas is asleep. I turn to Austin, "He must've had a long day?" Austin shrugs then there is a part on the movie that makes me jump. I hide my face into Austin's chest. He chuckles to himself. "Alls,it's not even scary." I shake my head and bury my head even more. He sighs before wrapping his hands around me. I get comfortable inside his chest and he says, "Whoa! Whoa,move your hand from down there." I open my eyes and look down at my hands. I have one on his chest and the other one is right-"Ewww!" I move my hand. I look up to see him smirking,but still watching TV. "Told you!" He says and I glare at him then to bury my head in his chest once more without touching anything. I shift my body a little before drifting off into a deep deep sleep.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

The movie ends,so I decided to change it. "Alls,what movie do you want to watch next?" I look down at her and she's asleep. I smile before lifting her up softly. I go upstairs to everyone's room. I grab all of their blankets and mine. I make my way downstairs. I put their covers on them while I go change the movie. When the next movie starts,I look down to see one more slice of pizza. I pick it up and start eating,but soon I begin to drift off to sleep.

**What an amazing day!**

* * *

**A/N: Okay! That was it. Do you love their relationship from the starts. It looks like they are getting along. **

**Anyways,every chapter is probably going to be the next day. So all of them will probably be kind of filler chapters. I really don't know what filler means,but yeah!**

**I am almost done with writing the final few chapters of IAM. I am planning on starting another story somewhere here in July. It's going to be a summer road trip type story,but nothing like Road Trip to L.A. **

The Summary below:

_Austin & Ally used to be friends,but stopped when they were in the 10th grade. Now,they are in the 11th grade and trying to get to New York. Ausrin has to go there for a couple of concerts and Ally wants to visit her friend Trish. Both of their parents come to an agreement that they must go together. You all know that they would agree,but will they even talk together. They have to look at each other for 20 hours plus add the time that they stop to take breaks. Will they be able to do it? You have to read to find out. (UPDATE STATUS:Every Night)_


	3. Being a True Sister

**A/N: I loved all of your reviews!**

**Thanks and I'm going to be finishing up ****IAM****,so check out the finale soon.**

**I would like to thank all of these people. (You favorited,followed, and/or left a review)**

I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY

brightpath123

R5xRauraxAuslly

.unbroken.7

Michelle (Guest)

Eliza Salin HH

don't-take-away-the-music

queenc1

kayleighsmommy16

ecorbett

* * *

DALLAS'S POV

I wake up to sunlight. "Man,that's bright." I whisper to myself. I stretch and yawn before I look beside me to Ally and Austin. Ally has her head in his chest while Austin looks like he still had a pizza in his mouth. I slowly get up and walk to the kitchen clock. "10:30. Dammit!" Now Ally would miss school because of me. I run over to Ally. I shake her. "Ally! Ally! Ally,sis wake up." She wakes up with a startle. Austin stirs a little bit,but doesn't wake up. Ally looks around confused and say, "Why did you have to wake me up from that beautiful dream?" I shrugged and said. "I was telling you because you are 3 hours late for school. Plus,what was the dream about?" She takes a deep breath before answering.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

***In the Dream***

"Princess Ally!" My brother,Prince Dallas shouts. I turn around and say, "Yes?" He finally catches up with me and before he could answer. You can hear screaming. We both look to where it was coming from.

You can hear screaming people saying, "Help! Help!" I stood there frozen. My brother quickly grabbed my hand and we ran away from the screaming.

Soon,we came up to another building that was far from the castle. When we get there,Dallas tells me to, "Wait here!" He climbs the building. He learned that in Boy Scouts. Out of nowhere,I turn around to find a boy heading to me. He comes to me and tackles me to the ground. He pins me down and others come and laugh before saying, "Let's beat this little pain-in-the-ass." I gulp when I see a sword that he drew out.

Then out of nowhere,somebody comes out of nowhere and tackles him. All the boys jump him,I call for my brother. "Dallas! Dallas! Hel-" Someone put their hand around my mouth and said, "Your brother is not here to save you." With that,Dallas came and knocked him off his feet. "Are you okay?" I nod. Then he goes and helps this other boy.

When they are done,the others run. But,I look at the boy. You can't really see his face,but I did see a piece of blonde hair. I walked up to him and thanked him. He took my hand and kissed it. I blushed.

Hours later

We are getting married. When we finish our royal vowels,he pulls me in for a kiss.

***End of Dream***

* * *

"And then that's where you woke me up." I tell Dallas. He smiles and nod before saying. "I was handsome in your dream wasn't I." I nod slightly because its akward to say that about your brother. Then he says, "Why'd did you two get married so quickly?" I shrugged my shoulders and told him. "I guess that's what happens in the royal world. You become married in two seconds." He sighs and then remembers to tell me. "Oh,I remember. We have to get to school." I nod. "But were already 3 hours late." I sigh. He looks at me with begging eyes. "Please!" I sigh once more. "I can't let you guys keep missing school. While our parents are gone,I'm responsible for the momma duty." He was about to say something,but I cut him off. "Today,since its Friday. I will let you guys skip and I might as well,too." Dallas gets up and smile before running up to the game room. I sigh again and look to my side. Austin's sleeping. I shake him.

"Austin! Austin! Wake up." He opens his eyes slowly. "Wake up. Plus,you still got a pizza in your mouth." He moves pizza out of his mouth and groan. "Sorry for waking you. Want any breakfast?" I said getting up. He groans. "No,I don't-" I cut him off. "We got pancakes." He shoots up. "PANCAKES!" I nod and he smiles before running into the kitchen. He get the ingredients out and I pull out the bowls and utensils.

We make the pancakes in less than 30 minutes. We are at the table now. We are eating and talking. "So,how am I doing at this sister thing?" Really,he asked me that question. "You are doing wonderful." He smiles. Man! Stop smiling. Every time he smiles,I get so attracted to him. Not in a loving way,I'm just saying that his smile is contagious. "So,do you have a boyfriend?" He asked me. I shake my head. Then I look at his face confused, "What? Why did you want to know?" He chuckled before saying, "Just in case he breaks your heart. Because if he does,he's going to have to go through me." I stood up and put the plates and silverware up before going over to Austin and kissing him on his cheek. I walk out the door,but come back to see Austin's reaction. I look to see him blushing. I chuckle to myself and go right upstairs to my room.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I can't believe it. Ally just kissed me. Well it was on the cheek so that doesn't count. I hear the steps,so she must've went upstairs. I go upstairs like five minutes later and go to the game room. Dallas is already in there. I go sit beside him and he looks at me confused. "What?" He shakes his head while smiling. "Nothing,it's just that you are so happy for all of a sudden." I nod uncontrollably. He asked. "Why are you so happy?" I freeze. "Um...nothing." And I pick up a game controller. He looks at me strange before turning back to the television.

I can tell he just let it slide by.

While we are playing Call of Duty,the phone rings. I pause and pick up. "Hello?" Then the principle from our school answers. "What? Austin,why are you not at school today?" I freeze. Dallas notices and takes the phone. "H-hey Mrs. James." He looks at me and mouths, 'go get Ally'. I nod my head and go to Ally's room. When I knock,there is no answer so ai just walk in. But I wish I didn't,because what I saw was not supposed to be seen. "Austin!" She shrieked. I froze and covered my eyes. I can tell she smirked. After a while,she pulled my hands down. "S-sorry." Was all I could get out. She nodded nervously. I could tell. "Just next time,wait for my response. That was kind of embarrassing for you to see me in my...um...my...um-" I cut her off. "Undies...or should I say panties." She playfully through one of her shirts at me. I pull off one of signature smirks and she smiled.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

Oh my gosh! Austin can be so funny at times. He pulls off one his signature smirks and I through one of my shirts at him. His face looked like he was thinking about something. "Oh! That's right. Dallas wants you in the game room." I nod and follow him there. When I get there,Dallas gives me the phone.

_Ally_/**Mrs. James**

_"Hello?"_

**"Ms. Dawson,why are you not at school. It is unlikely for you to be at **

**school."**

_"Y-yeah! Our family was celebrating their last day with us."_

**"What? I thought they left yesterday."**

_"Nope,their flight was delayed."_ Dallas mouthed 'Put it on speaker'. I nod.

**"So,Ms. Dawson what are you and your siblings up to?"**

_"Nothing...we just woke up from the sound of the phone. We were out all night."_

**"O-okay. Well,I guess that we will see you Monday."**

I nod my head even though she can't see it. _"Yes,we will be there."_

**"Okay,well if you kids need anything-"**

_"Nope. Nope. We're find here,so bye!"_ I hung up the phone.

Dallas and Austin run up to me and pull me into a hug. I am having trouble breathing aswell. "I...need...air." They finally let go. I gasp for air. They start chuckling to themselves. When I'm done,a smile appears on their faces. "Why are you smiling?" Austin is the first one to respond. "Because we're both happy that you lied for us." He comes in for another hug. Picture it like Austin and Dallas are talking me. They are actually both the same height. And I am short. Dallas comes to whisper to my ear. "Thank you." I smile at him.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

"Come on,lets go to the beach." I suggested as the sun lowered. Dallas agreed,but Ally questioned. "We don't even have enough sleeping bags. Actually,we only have one." I shrugged my shoulders. "Okay,we would make it work. Actually,I could sleep on the sand." Ally thought before saying, "Okay." I do my happy dance before she says. "Don't get too happy Blondie!" I like the sound of blonde.

We make to the beach just in time. I brought the sleeping bag and a heavy bag while Dallas brought the other heavier stuff. Ally just had her book that she carries around with her and the snacks. We sat everything down and set everything up. When we were done,Dallas and I collapse. Ally didn't fall out,because she wasn't doing anything.

"Da-Dallas,I'm so exhausted. I can't move." I told him. He nods in agreement.

After about 10 minutes,we sit up. I see Ally still writing in her book. "What could she be writing in there?" I say to myself,but Dallas answers it. "She writes her diaries and songs in there." My mouth flew open. "She writes songs in there. I might borrow some." I stand up getting ready to head over,but Dallas stops me." She doesn't like people to look in her diary/songbook." I pout before sitting back down.

I'll ask her at some point.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

_Dear Diary,_

_I love it here. It's so beautiful and it was a great idea for Austin to bring us here. Speaking of Austin,I don't know what happened but I like it. I feel like he's a real brother. Like he is in the family. I just wonder what he would do when we are at school and we are in front of his friends. I don't want him to suffer or sacrifice losing his friends over me. Maybe I'll just give him permission to bully me there. I mean he has tried his best to be a good half-brother. I don't know,though._

_Anyways,Love you_

_Ally 3_

"Oh,you don't have to worry. I'll make sure that I won't ruin my reputation." Austin said out of nowhere. "Ahhhh!" I scream. "You startled me." He pulled off that charming smile again. "Sorry." He sat right beside me. "So,I heard that you write songs." I nod my head slightly. "How did you know?" He smiled before pointing to Dallas. I sighed. "I should've known." He chuckled. "Come on! Lets go over to Dallas." We made our way over to him.

_At Night_

It's dark now. We are wrapping up. "Hey guys! I think that I'm going to head back home." I said getting up. Austin managed to pull me down. He gave me a stern look and I sighed in defeat. Dallas layed the sleeping bag out. "I call the sleeping bag." He says and hops in. I get up and walk over to him. "I am the youngest,therefore I should get the sleeping bag. Plus,I'm the girl." Dallas argued back and I argued with him. Austin suddenly comes over. "Okay,why don't you two share. I'll be on the sand." I felt bad for Austin,but just let it slide.

_Further and Further in the night_

I'm still awake. Dallas is asleep on my side. "Austin...do you want to come in the sleeping bag?" He hesitantly nods his head but says. "Naw! I couldn't do both of you like that." See,Austin was twisting and turning throughout the night. I was awake,because I felt bad for him. "It's okay! We will make it work." He never moved. I got up and dragged him over. It was hard,but it worked. I layed him on the sleeping bag. "Wha-where are you going to sleep?" He asked me. I laugh at his seriousness and concern. "In the sleeping bag,silly." He still is confused. "Let me show you." I tell him. I climb on top of his body and lay right there. I look up to him smirking. "You could have just slept on the sleeping bag and I could have-" I put my finger over his mouth. "Just go to sleep." He sighs but eventually gives in.

I am slowly taken into darkness from sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So how do you like this chapter? Make a review!**

**If you have noticed, these days have been going day by day. So,I'm not skipping days.**

**Chapter 4 and 5 will be released tomorrow,so be prepared.**

**OK! So if you don't get the title,it is talking about how Ally helped her brothers.**** She saved them from the principle,she kissed Austin on the cheek, and she helps Austin sleep at night.**


	4. Arguments Lead to More Love

DALLAS'S POV

I yawn and rub my eyes before opening them. I sit up and stretch. I stretched my arms and rolled my neck,so it would feel relaxing again. I look to the side to find Ally on top if Austin. "Woah!" I whisper-shouted. I started to shake Austin. "Austin,dude what did you two do last night?" He looked confused. He just shook head and closed his eyes again. "Okay,time for me to ask Ally." I just shook Ally,she just stirred,but didnt open her eyes. I whisper to myself. "So much for trying to get answers. Oh,I know this would wake him up." I stood up from my spot and went to the jeep that my mom bought me. I just use it. I really don't go to school with it,because I don't plan on bringing anybody who ask home. They are such users.

I walk to my jeep that we drove here and unpack a plate full of plastic pancakes. I got this just to fool Austin and this might actually work. I walk back over to our spot. I yell in Austin's ear, "Pancakes!" His eyes opens fast and he looks around. I show him the pancakes and he reaches for them. He grabs them and sticks the fork through them. It's pops and air goes everywhere. I laugh so hard that I lost my breath at one point. He gives me a cold glare,before gently getting up so he wouldn't wake up Ally. Then he starts to chase me around. I look back to see Austin catching up while yelling. "I'm can't wait till I get a hold of you!" Then everything turned black.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I hear noises,so I lift my head up and open my eyes. I look around. "Where's Austin and Dallas?" Then I hear a "I'm can't wait till I get a hold of you!" I look to the noise and see Austin chasing Dallas. Then before I could tell Dallas to watch out,he runs into a metal pole. I get up and run until I reach him. His face is a bloody mess and he's not moving. "Austin! What happened?" He took a deep breath before saying. "Dallas woke me up and gave me some fake pancakes. I got really mad and started chasing him. You see no one and I mean no one plays about my PANCAKES! Then he turned to look at me and before I knew it,he smashed into something." He shrugged on the last part. "What! What's up with these stupid pancakes anyway?" He was about to argue back but I cut him off. "Pancakes are stupid!" This made Austin mad,because now he was just about to go off. "You know nothing about what pancakes means to me. I love them not like them. They calm me down when I'm mad or if I need some cheering up. Right now,I would need some pancakes. Because I'm so mad that I feel throwing you in the ocean right now for the sharks to chew on your little petite body." My face went from angry to sadness. "No,Ally. I didn't mean any-" I cut him off. "Sure you didn't mean any of it. Sure! You also didn't mean to bully me in school. Hell,you also didn't mean to throw me in that pot of hot water." His face looks innocent now. He looks like he's about breakdown in tears,but just keeps holding them back. "I'm so sorry,Ally. I really didn't mean to hurt you. Dammit!" He said as he got up and walked off.

I slowly dragged Dallas to his car. I set him in the back. I just sit in the passenger seat and take a deep breath. I'm just trying to reflect on what just happened. I start whisper-yelling at myself. "Why did you have to go off on him? It wasn't his fault. He just wanted his stupid pancakes,but I was so stupid that I just started an argument over nothing. Stupid me!"

* * *

Hours past and I haven't heard of or seen Austin. I leave Dallas in the car and walk all over the beach. "Why did I have to do that?" I say to myself. It has been like 3 hours since I seen him. I walk for about 20 minutes before turning back around. It's like 5:30 in the evening. I haven't seen him and I'm getting worried. Then someone taps my shoulder. I turn around to find one of Austin's friends. He had jet black hair and he had green eyes. He looked like he was some evil black cat. "Look what we have here. Miss Smart-Ass on the beach." I looked down at my feet. "Oh,so now you won't talk. Well,I got something for you to look at me." After he said that,I felt a sharp pain go to my face. I cried in pain. "Where's your stupid brother now? Oh yeah,that's right. I just saw him asleep in a car." I looked up at him with tears like waterfalls in my eyes. "Just leave me alone." He laughs before returning with his same face. "No,I'm going to do what I was going to do to you at first." Then I felt another sharp pain in my stomach. I cry in pain. He laughs more. Then he drops me to the ground and turns around. He's knocked off his feet by someone. "Don't touch my sister ever again,you little shit!" Before I blacked out,all I could say was, "D-D-Dallas is that you?"

_At the Hospital_

I open my eyes to a bright light. I close my eyes from the brightness. Once I was able to open my eyes,I look around. I spot another bed. It had Dallas in it. My face felt like dying. But,what caught me the most was that seeing Austin there watching over us. "Are you okay,Alls? I didn't mean any of that. I was just so heated up at the moment. I really didn't mean it. Please forgive me! Please!" He's now in tears. I almost cried at the sight of him being sad. I never thought that I would see the day that Austin was in tears. "Yes,I forgive you. I would never be mad at you,because you are like a brother to me,now-" Before I could say anything else,a tear falls down his face and he hugs me,TIGHT! "Um...Austin can you please let go. I'm out of breath." He instantly lets go,but not before saying. "Sorry." I smile then look over to Dallas.

Austin breaks my trance. "I carried you both here. Do you know that you only weighted 98 pounds. You are really small. Dallas weighed almost 125,so he was harder to pick up. I only weigh 110,I believe." I chuckle to myself. "Hey,have you called our parents,yet?" He nods before saying. "Yeah,They took it hard but was happy that I knew what to do." I smile at him. "Did they say anything about us?" He thinks for a second then nods. "Yeah! They said to call them when you wake up. Here use my phone." He said giving it to me. I shook my head. "It's alright. I'm a little tired anyway,so I'll talk to them later." He nods in understandment before slipping his phone back in his pocket. "Okay then,get some rest." I nod slowly and close my eyes. But before I could fully go to sleep,I hear movement from beside me. I sit up to see Dallas awake. "Oh my gosh,Dallas! You're alive." He looks confused and holds his head in 'ow'.

"Dallas,thank you for helping me back there." I tell him. He looks at me confused. "What? Last time I remember was me running from Austin. Wait! How did I get in here?" Austin and I told him everything. He nodded in understandment. Then he says, "I got to go to the restroom. Be right back!" And with that,he's in the restroom. I look over to Austin,who's looking up at the TV.

"Austin?" I ask him. He turns his head to me. "Yeah?" I continue on. "It was you who saved me,wasn't it?" He hesitates before nodding. My smile got bigger. "Then come here,you deserve a hug." He comes over swiftly and hugs me. We stay like this for like 10 minutes before he pulls away.

"I figured that I owed you one." He said and I have him one more hug. "It's okay. Brothers and sisters fight,right?" I tell him. He nods and I say. "But when it comes to trouble,we will always be there." At this point,Austin smiles. I smile back. Dammit! His smile is so contagious. Dallas comes out and goes back to his hospital bed.

_Midnight_

Dallas and I are still awake,because the doctor had to examine us. "Alright,you are all good to go. So tomorrow when your brother wakes up,he can take you." I smile but Dallas interrupts. "Wait! Did he say that he was our brother." The doctor nods uncertainly. "Yes,is he not." Dallas was about to speak up,but I interrupted him. "Yes,he is our brother." The doctor smiles. "Okay then." And walks out the room. Dallas turns to me and smiles. "I see that you like him being your brother." I didn't want to admit it,but I nodded my head and smiled. Dallas yawned. "Well,it looks like he had a long day. Look at him,he's practically knocked out over there." He points to Austin. I nod and he says, "Well,I'm going to bed. Night or should I say morning sis." I smile and say. "Night Dallas." I lie back on my bed.

For the first time,I am actually admitting that I like Austin to be my brother.

* * *

**A/N: ****_kayleighsmommy16_****,I believe that will be a while,but it will happen. I just got to gather all my ideas and put them together.**

**First,they got to get use to the whole brother and sister thing and then they have to trust each other. Ally also wants to see how Austin would be at school. **

**But anyway,I'm going to get them together soon. **

**I promise :)**


	5. Back to the Hospital

**A/N: Okay,see I won't be reading your reviews until around this time because everyday of this week. I got to go to this program,so you are going to have to wait until around nighttime to receive a new post. I will post one in the morning and one in afternoon.**

**Some days,it will be just one in the afternoon. (For the record,this will be happening Monday-Friday THIS WEEK! Which means it has already started today,since its Monday.)**

**Anyways,lets get to the story.**

* * *

ALLY'S POV

If you haven't noticed,today is a Sunday. I have always loved Sundays because it seemed like the spirit day. I open my eyes with a yawn and look around. Dallas is still sleeping and Austin playing something on his phone. "Oh,hey Alls!" Woah,I didn't notice that he saw me. "Um...hey Austy." He stop moving his fingers and then looks at me. "Did you just call me-" I cut him off. "For the love of pickles,yes I did! Duh." He shoved his phone in his pocket,before coming over to tickling me. "Austin...stop it." I yelled playfully. He shook his head. After a while,I could actually control my leg while he was tickling me. I moved it a little and kicked him right in the groin. He fell down with no words. He's probably shocked that I did that.

_1 hour later_

We are ready to go. I mean that we are packed with all of our things. They said that we could leave this morning around 9:00,so we are ready to be let out of this hellhole. "I've always hated hospitals." I said to myself. Well,I guess I didn't say it low enough because Austin replied. "Same here!" I mean Austin and I both have two things in common. We hate hospitals and we love music. But I don't think I'm going to tell him that I'm a songwriter. See,I have terrible stage freight and if I am center of attention,I'll probably destroy everything. "Bye Mr. and Ms. Dawson. I hope you get better." We nod at the doctor and say 'bye' as we walk out.

* * *

_In Dallas's Car_

"Hey Austin,turn up the radio!" Dallas told him in the passenger seat. See,Austin is driving the car/jeep because me and Dallas just got out of the hospital. He nodded while saying, "Okay!" And now the speakers are blasting. I just sigh and lean back on the seat. Then out of nowhere,you could hear a boom. Austin turned off the radio to look. A tree from the side of the interstate came tumbling down right in front of us. Austin tried to slow down the car,but since it was raining he couldn't stop in time. We exchanged scared looks as we crashed. Austin let out a scream and I turn quickly. His leg/knee was stuck under the wheel and he couldn't move without screaming in pain. "Austin,hold in there." I tell him. "I'll call for help." I dialed 911.

_911 lady_/**Ally**

_"Hello? This is 911,what is your problem?"_

**"I need help,ASAP! My brother is stuck under the wheel of the jeep."**

_"Okay,calm down. Where are-"_

**"What! You're telling me to calm down when my brother is stuck under the wheel?"**

_"Yes,but please listen!"_

**"No,you listen dammit! My brother is hurt and you and your little buddies better get your ugly asses down here."**

_"Okay ma'm. Where is this located?"_

**"On the interstate heading towards Marano Rd." ****_(A/N:I don't know if that was a real road. If they do,I don't own it.)_**

_"Okay,we're on our way."_ She hangs up the phone.

I put my phone away to see Austin with his head back on the seat and him holding his eyes closed. "It's going to be okay. Dallas are you hurt?" I turn to Dallas. I see blood dripping from his face and he's not moving. His eyes is closed. HIS EYES IS CLOSED! "Dallas,Dallas wake up. Wake up,please." I whine while shaking him. It's not working. I look to Austij to still see him in pain. "Hold on,they are on the way." I am crying at this point.

Few minutes later,you could here the sirens. They come out with those stretchers and come to the jeep. Austin is screaming in pain as he tries to move. "Don't move yet,Austin." I told him. He nodded while taking deep breaths. The ambulance men came over and lifted Dallas into the stretcher. They were asking Ally could he move,but he kept screaming because of pain. So they got one of their tools and moved the car parts until he was able to move a little. After a while,he was finally able to move. He stood up and tried to walk,but he fell. I guess that it put too much pressure on his leg. I ran up to him and kneeled down. "Hey Austin. Are you doing okay?" He nods a little but we were interrupted by the ambulance workers. They lifted Austin on the stretcher and too him in the same van as Dallas. "Hey,can I go with my brothers. I don't know how to drive. So,I can't get there." He sighed before nodding. I smiled happily and climbed in.

I came into the van to see that Austin and Dallas was knocked out COLD. I went to both of their bodies and hugged them as I whispered. "I hope that you two are okay?" I sit back in the chair right across from them and sit there until we pulled to the hospital.

* * *

_At the hospital_

The ambulance people and I run in. "Heyyyyyyy,Ally-you just left this morning. Why are you back?" I pointed to the two people who were rolling by and she gasped. I ran to their room and sat in the chair. "Ms-you are going to have to step out. We got to perform a task at hand." I was shocked. "What? No! I am not about to leave out of here. They are my brothers,do you think that I would-" I was cut off by something stinging me in the side. Next thing you know,I blacked out.

I wake up to see me on top of somebody. I rearrange my eyes for a bit,before they stopped being blurry. I finally came to realization that I was on top of Austin. I looked up to him still asleep. I looked to the side to see Dallas awake. "Hey Dallas,you feeling better." He nods. Austin stirs before waking. "Oh hey." He said and I smiled before getting off of him. "I was shouting at the doctor and he stuck me with something,so I woke up to be lieing on top of you." I told him. He was about to say something but was interrupted by nine other than Dallas. "Actually,it looked like you did that to...um...ya know." I got one of the bed pillows and threw it at him. "Dallas!" I shouted. He laughed.

_At home_

We are now at home. I called my parents and we told them everything. Mimi and my mom started crying. Our dads was trying to comfort them. We ended the call. "So,Austin are you doing okay?" He nods his head. We all are on the couch watching a movie. I lean on Dallas's shoulder and whisper. "Hey Dallas. Whatcha want to do tomorrow?" He shrugged his shoulders and my neck went crack,so I yelled. They both jumped up startled. "You hurt my neck,ow!" He starts rubbing my neck for no apparent reason.

_Later in the night_

Dallas and Austin asleep again,so I just turn off the movie. I put my head in Dallas's chest which made him stir. It wasn't comfortable at all. So,I put my head in Austin chest. It felt amazing. "Again,move your hand from right there." I looked up to see Austin with his eyes open. I looked at him confused. "What?" He sighed, "I said move your hand from down there." He pointed. I looked down. "Not again and Ewwwww!"

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't that a good ending. Anyways,I'm going to post a new chapter of ****_IAM_**** tomorrow morning. Then a new chapter of this will come out tomorrow night. **

**Thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites. **

**I wouldn't be making this without you.**

**Sorry,I know it was short. Oh and Also,there will be an all new Road Trip to L.A. Tomorrow morning.**


	6. Back to School

A/N: **Bolds** thoughout the passage are signalizing that there is a different setting and time.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I woke up to two faces looking over me. My face went to confusion. "What-Why are you staring at me like that?" They smiled,evily. I knew something was up,but before I knew it. I was scooped up and spun around. "St-stop,guys!" They finally sat me down. I was all dizzy. Then Dallas speaks up, "Go and run upstairs. We have to get to school." I realized that it was time for school,so I ran up the stairs to get changed.

I came downstairs in a black dress and some black flats. I also had my hair in a ponytail. The boys stopped eating breakfast and said. "Okay,we got to go." We had like five minutes to get there,so Dallas offered to drive his car.

_**In the car**_

"Hey Austy,can you pass me that napkin?" He nodded and gave it to me. Then my song came on...

_ It's our party we can do what we want_

_It's our party we can say what we want_

_It's our party we can love who we want_

_We can kiss who we want_

_We can see who we want (2x)_

_Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere_

_Hands in the air like we don't care_

_Cause we came to have so much fun now_

_Got somebody here might get some now_

_If you're not ready to go home_

_Can I get a hell no_

_Cause we gonna go all night_

_Till we see the sunlight alright_

* * *

I jump in and sing the song.

* * *

_So la da di da di, we like to party_

_Dancing with Miley_

_Doing whatever we want_

_This is our house_

_This is our rules_

_And we can't stop_

_And we won't stop_

_Can't you see it's we who own the night_

_Can't you see it we who bout' that life_

_And we can't stop_

_And we won't stop_

_We run things, Things don't run we_

_We don't take nothing from nobody_

* * *

Austin sings. And must I say,he can really hum.

* * *

_It's our party we can do what we want_

_It's our party we can say what we want_

_It's our party we can love who we want_

_We can kiss who we want_

_We can see who we want_

_To my homegirls here with the big butts_

_Shaking it like we at a strip club_

_Remember only God can judge us_

_Forget the haters cause somebody loves ya_

_And everyone in line in the bathroom_

_Trying to get a line in the bathroom_

_We all so turnt up here_

_Getting turnt up yea yea_

_So la da di da di, we like to party_

_Dancing with Miley_

_Doing whatever we want_

_This is our house_

_This is our rules_

_And we can't stop_

_And we won't stop_

_Can't you see it's we who own the night_

_Can't you see it we who bout' that life_

_And we can't stop_

_And we won't stop_

_We run things_

_Things don't run we_

_We don't take nothing from nobody_

_It's our party we can do what we want_

_It's our party we can say what we want_

_It's our party we can love who we want_

_We can kiss who we want_

_We can see who we want_

* * *

Dallas comes in and sings this part. He is not a great singer,but he did well enough to earn my respect.

* * *

_It's our party we can do what we want to_

_It's our house we can love who we want to_

_It's our song we can sing if we want to_

_It's my mouth I can say what I want to_

_Yea, Yea, Yeah_

_And we can't stop_

_And we won't stop_

_Can't you see it's we who own the night_

_Can't you see it we who bout' that life_

_And we can't stop_

_And we won't stop_

_We run things_

_Things don't run we_

_We don't take nothing from nobody_

_Yea, Yea, Yea_

**[ End of Song]**

We all high-fived each other and started applauding.

"You guys are amazing." I tell Austin and Dallas. Austin giggles and turns his head,so he was facing me. "Us...Ally come on. You were so extreme. Why haven't I heard you sing?" My face went pale. I can't tell him,because then he'll know that I have stage freight. Aw Man,why does life have to be so hard? I sighed before answering. "Yes I can sing. But it won't matter,because I have horrible stage freight anyway." I looked down to my feet. (Location: We are now pulling up in the parking lot.) "Ally,why are you afraid?" My eyes started to tear up and I tried to hide them by keeping my head down,but Austin saw them. "Ally are you-" I cut him off. "I rather not explain why I have stage freight. I just can't...sorry." And with that,I'm out of the car and inside the building.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I turned to Dallas. "What was that about?" He shrugged his shoulders and cut off his jeep. I hopped out to only get bumped in by girls. They are always all over me. The only one that has never been over me is Ally. I mean before we were family,she would never give me a time and day. I know I was mean to her,but I really wish that somebody that isn't really crazed about me,comes to me. Because,I can't take it anymore. "Ladies! Ladies,can you excuse me? I need to go to class." Every single girl stopped and their faces were shocked. It took me until I reached the front entrance to realize that I said that I wanted to get to class. "Man,these past few days has changed me." I whispered to myself as I made my way into the school.

**During 4th period**,I couldn't think straight. I was just wandering what was up with Ally. I mean,she was crying so I should be concerned. Should I? I'm in class listening to this lecture that Ms. Well is giving us. It is so boring. Why is reading so boring? It is nothing fun about reading. Is it?

**It is the last period now**. I haven't seen Ally at lunch and I am so worried about her. I am sitting in Mr. Wan-Tong class when a slut comes up to me. Her name is Cassidy. I just don't like her. Even though,I am popular and she is too. That doesn't mean that I have to like her. "Hey Austy,want to come over my house tonight?" She said while licking her lips. I felt myself about to blow,but I had to contain myself. "No,I have something important to do at home. Plus,I don't want to hook up. It's just not me. I don't like sluts." She gave me a glare. "You have no right to call me that. I know I'm no that,so get your facts straight." She turned and walked off slowly. In earshot, I said. "That's not what Jordan said." And everyone in the class did those "ooooh!" She walked back to where I was and slapped me. I felt my hand moving closer to her face,but someone had already punched her to the ground.

I get up and break them up. I look to see Ally's best friend,Trish. "Wha-Why are you here?" She gives me a 'shut the hell up' face and says. "Um...I was here to tell you that some group of girls are jumping Ally in the gym." I froze. "What? Why didn't you do anything?" She took a deep breath before saying, "I can't handle them alone! When I tried to help,they slapped me,hard." I just didn't say a word then she pulls me out of the classroom. I come back to realization and run down to the gym.

When we get there,I see a boy behind the girls. There are five girls kicking Ally. I ran in. "Ally!-What are you people doing?" They all stopped and looked at me. The boy,Elliot, said. "She's not a popular. We-the populars-have come to an agreement on Friday that we make a list to humiliate the unpopulars. Ally Dawson was first on our list. So,don't you think that you could-" Before he said anything else,I punched him hard in his jaw. He fell to the ground unconscious. I ran to Ally-who is apparently weak from all the hits-and pick her up. I put her on my shoulders. The girls are just shocked by me and why I did it. Trish gave me a pat on my back before I left out of the gym to take Ally home.

**When I get home**,I sit Ally on the couch. The bad part about this was that Ally was not awake. I started to panic. I can't lose Ally. If I do,that would mean that Dallas would probably accuse me of doing it. Then he would probably call me the worst brother ever. Then he'll beat the shit out of me. I can't let that happen,ever. I walk around the house looking for things. I walk back to the couch to see Ally squirming but still asleep. She starts to scream and shout. I run up beside her and I shake her awake. She opens her eyes and hugs me tightly. I return the pressure. She started crying in my shoulder. I patted her back because honestly,I don't know how to make someone feel better. "Wanna talk about it?" I pulled away. She shook her head. I nodded slightly before getting up to head to the kitchen. "Want anything?" She shook her head. I sighed and went inside the kitchen.

I made me some mash potatoes and meatloaf. I had my favorite recipe on the meatloaf. Suddenly,Ally comes into the kitchen. She looks at me like she's about to say something,but I just shhh her. "Is any part of your body hurting?" She nods her head and points to her face. I see a bruise on it that looked like a footprint. I run up to her. "How did I not see that?" I ran upstairs to grab some equipment. Once done,I run back downstairs and my phone rings. I pick up. "Hey,Dallas I'm at home so don't wait for us after school." He replied. "What? Why are you at home?" I replied sadly back. "Well,a group of five girls jumped Ally so I brought her-" the phone hung up.

"Well,we all know that Dallas is on his way." I say to myself.

* * *

DALLAS'S POV

Once I heard that Ally was beaten,I hung up the phone and rushed to the house. Now,I am at the house so I'm about to get to the bottom of this. "Ally,what happened with all of this?" She was about to say something but Austin jumped in. "Naomi,Maddison,Tay,Violetta, and Roxy jumped Ally. But,Elliot was apart of it." I felt my face boiling. "What! That m*****f****** hit my sister! Oh,Imma whoop somebody ass today!" I was suddenly interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. "Bro,that's not what happened. Elliot didnt hit her,but he made a list of the unpopulars that he wanted to hit." I was even more madder now,because he still was involved. "He still was involved." I argued back. He sighed before taking a seat next to Ally.

_**Around 1:00 in the morning**_

"Ally,can we please go to sleep now. It's been forever." I whined out. See,Austin and I was still awake taking care of Ally. She hesitated,but nodded her head. Austin and I let out a sigh of relief,before we turned around to head up stairs. Then out of nowhere Ally spoke. "Nope. Only way is that you two have to sleep down here on the sofa with me." I wanted to say 'no' but Ally was still hurt from the accident. "Okay!" Me and Austin said at the same time. We sat on the couch and its not long before I fall asleep.

ALLY'S POV

These two bucket heads finally went to sleep, I guess that is what happens when you tire them all night.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh! It has been like two days from the last time I saw you. Anyways,my last day of the program is tomorrow so I will be able to update almost daily now. **

**RT is coming to an end. Two chapters will be updated tomorrow,back to back. So,check!**


	7. Stuck at the House

**A/N: Ok! Before we get this story started,I need to tell you that sometime (probably) today,an all new chapter of Opposites Attract was created. **

**I don't know when it will be releases so don't go asking me all those questions. **

**But when I find out,I will let you know. Make sure you check that out.**

**Anyways,lets get to the story that you WANT to read.**

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I wake up to see two dimwits asleep. And let me tell you,I hated it. They were asleep on my chest. Two boys/men asleep on my chest. That is tons a weight. "Austin...Dallas,get up." I said. They both stirred a little but didn't awaken. I just sighed and sat back. "Ally...just chill." That's all I heard Dallas say. I try and try to get up,but I can't. Then I remembered that we had to get to school. "Austin...Dallas! Get up!" They both jumped awake. "We have to get to school,come on." I stand up but is suddenly pulled down by someone. I turn to see Austin staring at me with a serious expression on his face. "No,you are not going! I can't have all those things happen to you,again." I argued back. "But Austin-" He cut me off. "No! And that's final." I look at him in shock. He really cares about me. "Alright then,Dad." He glared at me. I turned to Dallas. "Can I please go?" He chuckled to himself. "Even if I said yes,your other brother said no first. I can't go against him." I sighed in frustration. "And to make sure you don't go anywhere,I'm putting a lock on every window and Dallas is going to use his keys to lock the doors from the outside so that you can't escape." My mouth flew open in shock. "What! You're treating me like I'm a kid or something." They laughed and went to get ready.

When they came back downstairs,they were all dressed up. They said that they locked all of the windows,so don't try getting out. When they went outside,they said bye and closed/locked the door. After about ten minutes,I her the car sped off. I went upstairs to my room and went to the window. I tried opening it,but it was stuck or locked. That's what they did. Just then,I got a text from Austin.

_Austin's Text:We both know that you would try to unlock the window when we left. So,don't think we are stupid. Anyways,if you need anything. Call or Text me/Dallas. Okay,see you at home._

I smiled at the text and decided to take a shower. Whew! This is going to be a long day.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

We got to school in like five minutes. Now,I'm in my first period. "Hey Austy!" I turn to my left to see that stupid slut,Cassidy. "Cassidy,can you please move to the side right now?" She smiled flirty. "As you

wish,master." I gave her a glare and she skipped along to the back of the class. "Well,Well,Well-look who I see." I turn to find that asshole,Elliot. "Elliot,not now." He just stood there and glared at me. "No,I'm not leaving. You need to learn your lesson." And with that,I see his fist coming toward my face,but I dodged it and tackled him to the floor-punching him. The teacher came and grabbed me off of him. "You two,to the office now!" I sighed in fustration.

I walked ahead of Elliot just to make sure I don't punch him anymore. When we get to the office,I sit in one of the chairs. Elliot comes in and sits beside me. I turn to him and give him a disgusted look. "Um...Moon,Summerville-Mrs. Yarbrough wants you." I get up and make my way to the assistant principal's office. When I get there,the assistant principal is already looking very angry. I take a deep breath before going in and sitting down. When I sit down,it starts:

Austin/**Assistant Principal**/_Elliot_

**"Okay,so I heard that you guys got into a fight."**

"Yes,we did."

**"So,why did it happen?"**

"Okay,so I-"

_"He came over to my seat saying that I was a weak asshole. Then he just punched me out of nowhere."_

"What! That's not what-"

**"Zip it,Moon."**

"But I didn't-"

**"What did I say? Zip it!"**

_"Okay,so that's when I hit him back for self defense."_

"What! That's not what happened."

**"Moon,you are now suspended. For 3 days."**

"What! You didn't even listen to my side of the story."

**"I don't have to and since you keep on talking. You have to leave right now. So,you are suspended for 3 days and the rest of today."**

**_End of Conversation_**

I just stomped out of the office and into the hallway. I pulled out my phone and texted Dallas.

_My text: Just got suspended for three days and the rest of today. I can't didn't even get to explain the side of my story._

He texted back: _Okay :( I'll see you at the house. Make sure Ally is okay_

I smile and text back: _Will do_

When I get home,I walk over to the kitchen to get some water. Once I did that,I come back out to sit on the couch. I was about to sit down but I seen another person there. "Awww,she's sleeping." I whisper and run upstairs to get a blanket then came back downstairs and wrapped it around her. She stirred a little,but didn't open her eyes. I grabbed the TV remote. I turn it on Tom and Jerry. It's the episode when Tom has a bowling ball trying to catch Jerry. "Ha! Classic."

Just below me,I felt Ally stir. I look down and she has her eyes on me. "Afternoon,sleepyhead." She smiles before getting up and stretching. "How was your day here?" She glared at me before sitting down and putting her head in my chest. "It was ok. But I'm still tired." And with that,she fell asleep.

* * *

_Night time_

Ally's still sleeping. I'm still watching Tv. The one thing that is missing is Dallas. Then you hear the door close. Dallas comes in the room warbling. "Dallas,dude! Did you get drunk or something?" He nods his head and sits on the couch. "And I won't do it again!" He slurred. I chuckled and after a few seconds,he was asleep. I laughed and then sat up and went straight for my room. I decided to take a shower,so I turn it on and hop in.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I open my eyes due to hearing the shower running. I looked around me,Dallas is asleep so that means Austin is in the shower. I walk up the steps then to see the keyboard that I wanted to play. See,I can play the piano and keyboard. I run over and picked it up. It was hard but I managed to get up. I say it on his bed and I sat on his bed while playing. I didn't even hear the shower stop because I just heard a shriek. I look to where it was coming from. Austin was basically naked and only had a towel over his lower area. I almost fainted. He blushed. "Um...Ally,why I'd you do that? You could have warn me because if I had no towel on. That would be the most embarrassing thing ever." I chuckled and he smiled.

He came over and sat on the bed. "So,you know how to play the keyboard?" I nodded and smiled. He smiled back. "I bet I'm a way better keyboard player than you." I stopped and gave him a playful glare. "Oh you're on!"

We played for a long time until I collapse and he did aswell.(1) And with that,we are sound asleep.

We didn't get to sleep until 5'oclock in the morning.

I mean competition means rivalry.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I was really kind of sleepy on this one.**

**_(1) Remember,Austin still only has a towel on. No shirt or nothing._**

**The next chapter will be update soon. Until next time.**

**:) R5Auslly**


	8. Like Brother Like Sister

DALLAS'S POV

I wake up with a bad headache. "Ahhhh!" I silently scream. I shake it off and look around. I came to a conclusion that I'm in the living room. I get up and walk upstairs. "Well,everyone up! It's time for school!" I yell. There was no movement. I yell again. "Everyone up! We have to go to school!" There was still no movement. So,I decided to go into Ally's room. She wasn't there. "Ally...where are you?" I walk down the hall and into Austin's room and you wouldn't believe what I saw.

I walk over to his bed. Austin and Ally are asleep. They looked tired like they just went to sleep or something. I shake Austin, "Dude,why are you naked in bed?" He jumps up and observes himself. He gives me a glare. "Dude,you almost gave me a heart-attack. I have a towel wrapped around me. So,it wouldn't matter. Plus this is my room. I could do whatever." I chuckle. "Not when your sister is in the same bed as you." He looks confused until he looks beside him. His eyes widened. "See,we didn't do anything. We were having a competition with this keyboard." He shows it to me. I just fall to the ground laughing hard. "That was a good one." I sit up and look to where Austin is. He has a serious face. "Oh...you are telling the truth." He nods then says. "I'm laying back down. I can't go to school anyway." I nod my head in understandment. "Well,get Ally up. We have to get going." He freezes. "Are you seriously going to leave me here without any fun?" I look at him strange then I thought of something. "Oh...I can leave her,so you can have some FUN. Just don't create babies." I start laughing after that. "You are so getting it." And with that,he tackled me to the floor.

When we get up,I say. "Dude! Put on some clothes." He realizes that he's still in a towel and goes into the bathroom. I chuckle to myself. I walk around the bed and shake her. "Ally...Ally...Sis wake up." She groans before opening her eyes. "Man,you interrupted me in my dream." I stop. "That's the second time,I have done that." She nods her head in, DUH! I walk back over to her and sit on the bed. "So,what was it about?"

* * *

ALLY'S POV

"So,what was it about?" He ask me. I smile before telling him.

(It is just a continue on from the other dream.)

*****In the Dream****

"Princess Ally!" My brother,Prince Dallas shouts. I turn around and say, "Yes?" He finally catches up with me and before he could answer. You can hear screaming. We both look to where it was coming from.

You can hear screaming people saying, "Help! Help!" I stood there frozen. My brother quickly grabbed my hand and we ran away from the screaming.

Soon,we came up to another building that was far from the castle. When we get there,Dallas tells me to, "Wait here!" He climbs the building. He learned that in Boy Scouts. Out of nowhere,I turn around to find a boy heading to me. He comes to me and tackles me to the ground. He pins me down and others come and laugh before saying, "Let's beat this little pain-in-the-ass." I gulp when I see a sword that he drew out.

Then out of nowhere,somebody comes out of nowhere and tackles him. All the boys jump him,I call for my brother. "Dallas! Dallas! Hel-" Someone put their hand around my mouth and said, "Your brother is not here to save you." With that,Dallas came and knocked him off his feet. "Are you okay?" I nod. Then he goes and helps this other boy.

When they are done,the others run. But,I look at the boy. You can't really see his face,but I did see a piece of blonde hair. I walked up to him and thanked him. He took my hand and kissed it. I blushed.

Hours later

We are getting married. When we finish our royal vowels,he pulls me in for a kiss.

The kiss felt so good. I thought that I was in some kind of fairy tale. "Come on,my love." He says and leads us to the chariot.

I sit and lean against him. He's tall and has blonde hair,but I can't see his face. Now,we are off to the castle.

When we get there,it is covered with flames. I turn to my love. "Oh,my love. What are we going to do?"

He looks at me and kisses me on the lips like it was going to be our last kiss.

"I'll be back,my princess. I will...be back." And with that he is inside the castle that is covered with flames.

*****End of Dream*****

"And so,yeah. That's where you woke me up at." I tell him and he smiles. Then it turns to a frown. "Wait-am I dead in this story?" I shake my head and that smile reappears. After that,Austin comes out of the bathroom with black jeans (with a chain on it) and red button down shirt (that has short sleeves on it). I couldn't help but keep my eye on Austin. He finally made his way to us, "So,I'm going out. Since you guys will be at school." My face changes to confusion. "Wh-why are you not going to school?" He takes a deep breath before saying, "I am suspended for three days. So,in other words.-" I cut him off. "You don't have to come to school until Monday." He nods his head. "Wha-why did you get suspended.?" He takes another deep breath.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I take a deep breath. "I am suspended for three days. So,in other words.-" She cut me off. "You don't have to come to school until Monday." I nod my head. "Wha-why did you get suspended.?" I take another deep breath.

_Flashback_

_"Well,Well,Well-look who I see." I turn to find that asshole,Elliot. "Elliot,not now." He just stood there and glared at me. "No,I'm not leaving. You need to learn your lesson." And with that,I see his fist coming toward my face,but I dodged it and tackled him to the floor-punching him. The teacher came and grabbed me off of him. "You two,to the office now!" I sighed in fustration. _

_I walked ahead of Elliot just to make sure I don't punch him anymore. When we get to the office,I sit in one of the chairs. Elliot comes in and sits beside me. I turn to him and give him a disgusted look. "Um...Moon,Summerville-Mrs. Yarbrough wants you." I get up and make my way to the assistant principal's office. When I get there,the assistant principal is already looking very angry. I take a deep breath before going in and sitting down. When I sit down,it starts:_

Austin/**Assistant Principal**/_Elliot_

**"Okay,so I heard that you guys got into a fight."**

"Yes,we did."

**"So,why did it happen?"**

"Okay,so I-"

_"He came over to my seat saying that I was a weak asshole. Then he just punched me out of nowhere."_

"What! That's not what-"

**"Zip it,Moon."**

"But I didn't-"

**"What did I say? Zip it!"**

_"Okay,so that's when I hit him back for self defense."_

"What! That's not what happened."

**"Moon,you are now suspended. For 3 days."**

"What! You didn't even listen to my side of the story."

**"I don't have to and since you keep on talking. You have to leave right now. So,you are suspended for 3 days and the rest of today."**

_End of Conversation __*****end of Flashback****_

"And yeah,that's how it went." I told her. I could see her boiling in anger. "What! The principal didn't listen to your side. That is son not fair." I nod in agreement. Then Dallas hops in. "Um...Austin,you better get out of the room. Because Ally is about to blow." I follow his directions and followed him out of the room. Dallas closed the door behind us and put his hand over his ears. I was wandering why until,you could hear Ally telling. "WHAT THE FUCK! THE PRINCIPAL IS A TOTALLY SHITLOG THAT DOESN'T CARE ABOUT WHAT OTHER PEOPLE ARE ABOUT TO SAT! ELLIOT IS GONNA GET HIS ASS KNOCKED OUT IF I SEE HIM TODAY! AND SO IS THAT STUPID AND UGLY-ASS ASSISTANT PRINCIPAL!"

My mind is spinning around crazy. I should have closed my ears. Suddenly,the door opens. Ally walks off and storms to her room. It isn't long for her to come out and run to the door. I look to Dallas. "Good luck,bro." He gives me an uneasy look. I chuckle to myself before walking out the door and into the city.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I storm into the school building. I'm almost to the office when somebody slapped me across my face. "Oh...you've done it." I stand up to find Maddison-one of the girls that beat me in that gym. I charge to her and punch her across her jaw. Everybody around me are making "ooooh" and "damn!" sounds. Just then the assistant principal comes and says, "You two in the office now!"

When we get there,Maddison and I are staring at her. She just got her ass knocked the fuck out! The assistant principal starts.

Ally/**Assistant Principal**/_Maddison_

**"Okay,so I heard that you guys got into a fight."**

"Yeah,we did."

**"So,why did you both fight?"**

"Okay,so I was walking to this office and-"

_"She came over to my locker and punched me. She said that I was an ugly bitch."_

"What! That's not what-"

**"Zip it,Dawson. Wow,that's the exact thing I said to Austin."**

"But I didn't-"

**"What did I say? Zip it!"**

_"Okay,so that's when I tried to hit her back,she pinned me down."_

"What! That's not what happened."

**"Dawson,is this true?"**

"No,it's not. See what happened-"

_"Was that she told me to go kill myself and that's when I cried."_

"What! That's not what-"

**"Dawson! You are suspended for one day."**

"What! You didn't even listen to my side."

**"I don't have to and since you keep on talking. You can't come back until Monday."**

"My pleasure!" I got up and went over to the desk and slapped that crazy bitch for suspending me and Austin.

_End of Conversation_

I'm walking out of the office. I suggested that I walk to my brothers class. When I get there,I see Dallas on top of someone pounding his face. I run around to see Elliot. I smile. "Yeah,Dallas! Whoop his ass!" The teacher comes and sends them to the office.

Dallas comes out of the office and says that he can't come back until two weeks. I shrugged and we walked outside.

_Now we are at the house_. It's just me and Dallas watching TV. Suddenly,the door opens and Austin runs in. He comes to us happy. "I got a job!" He shouts out. Then his face goes to confusion. "Why are you guys here?" We told him everything and he just nodded in understandment. "Well as they say. Family always stick up for each other. Like brother. Like sister." I smile at his new quote. We come in for a huge hug. We pull away. Dallas says, "I have to go." I nod and he leaves. I turn to Austin, "So,when does this new job starts!" He sits beside me on the couch. "I have a late shift but it's worth it. I start tonight from seven to seven in the morning. A full twelve hour shift." My face goes into shock. "What! We have school and you'll be exhausted." He shrugs. "It doesn't matter. As long as I'm happy and you two are happy."

Awww! That's so sweet.

_For the rest of the day_,we were just playing around. Now,it is time for him to start. He comes down the stairs with his uniform on. It is yellow and red. "Have a great night at work!" He smiles and leaves,but not before kissing me in the cheek. "See you in the morning." I smile back and he walks out. I close the door and put my hand on my jaw.

"That was so sweet." I was obviously talking about the kiss.

I went to bed with a smile on my face. "Maybe tomorrow,we'll got to the carnival. I hope!"

* * *

**A/N: Long chapter right. Anyways,I hoped you like it.**

**Can anyone see the relationship growing. I know I can. **

**RT will probably be updated today. I have to end that by the first week of July. IAM is going to be updated on Friday. APRLS is going to be updated either Wendesday or Thursday (Maybe both). I will update this (LWMHB) probably tomorrow or Tuesday. OA (Opposites Attract-don't forget it is on EmilyAnanya19's page) will be updated sometime this week with new chapters coming out almost every day.**

**Thanks and until tomorrow :)**

**R5Auslly**


	9. Bad Chris

ALLY'S POV

"Hey,I'm home!" I hear someone tiredly say. I hop out of bed and race downstairs to find Austin in the kitchen with a cup of water but is sleep while standing. I chuckle to myself. "Austin!" He jumps awake. The water spilling out of the cup. "Allllllly!" He whines. I look to the ground to see the floor all wet. "It's okay. Go rest. I'll clean this up." His pouty face changes to a smile. "Thanks Alls." And with that,he's out of the kitchen. I clean the kitchen up.

It's been six hours and I'm just one bored loser. Dallas didnt even come in last night. I don't know where he went. Suddenly,my iPhone rings. It was my mom from _FaceTime_. I answer.

"Hey Mom!"

"Hey sweety. Why aren't you at school?"

"They let school out on early release."

"Okay,are you guys okay."

"Yeah."

"We called Austin and Dallas before we called you. Where are they?"

"Asleep."

"They are that tired. They just came from school and they just crashed."

"Yep."

"Anyways,I love you."

"You too mom."

"Oh,I know that your birthday is coming up."

"Yeah,I'll be seventeen."

"But don't get too excited. You're not grown yet."

"One more year."

"Yep,anyways got to go!"

"Bye mom!" Hanging up.

I ended the call and sat my phone down. A few seconds later,I feel hands covering my eyes. "Guess who?" I chuckled. "Since I know that Dallas is out the house,it's you Austin." I can hear him sigh/pout. He takes his hands off of me and sits beside me on the couch. I happened to look over to find Austin shirtless. I blushed almost immediately. "Like what you see?" I playfully smack his chest. "You and your ego." He nods. "So,what have you been up to?" I shake my head in nothing. "Nothing,my mom just got done face timing me." He smiles and shrugged. "Good that we heard from them." He gets up and walk towards the kitchen. I couldn't help but notice his pink boxers. I chuckle. I run up silently behind him and pull them back then release. It stings him and since he was suprised,he shrieked. I laughed uncontrollably. Then he picks me up over his shoulder. He runs upstairs. We get to his room and he throws me on the bed. "Clean up my room." I look around his room and it wasn't that dirty. It was dirty,though. I got up and he stopped me. "You didn't let me finish...you have to clean and sing at the same time. I'll be putting this on YouTube." My mouth flew open. "What! No,I will not-" I could hear somebody opening the door.

I run downstairs to see Dallas making out with a girl. "Ahem!" The stopped and look. A blush crept onto their faces. "Sorry about that sis." I smile back. "It's okay. It's mature for your age anyways." He comes over gives me a hug. "Thanks for being great." He whispers. I whisper back, "No problem." He straighten back up and went over to his NEW girlfriend. "So,I was thinking that we should watch a movie in the living room. Where's Austin?" I point up the stairs and surely he comes right down. "Whoa...who's this bro?" Dallas chuckled. "Hey to you to Austin. And this is Michelle." He shakes her hand. She smiles. "So,I was thinking on watching a movie-you guys in?" We instantly nods our heads.

Now we are in the living room. It's around two-thirty. Austin has to leave at seven,so we decided to watch it early. Our living room is really dark if you turn off the light. It's like a real movie theater with just the TV light. "Hey,Alls. Can you go get four covers?" I nod and skip my way upstairs.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

Okay,why did he say four covers. There are only three groups of us. It's me by myself,Ally by herself, and Dallas/Michelle shares one. Suddenly,the doorbell rings. I run to get it. I opened to find a brown haird guy. "Hey,I'm Chris. I'm here for Dallas." Ohh,so that's why he said that. I gesture him to inside and led him to the living room area. Suddenly,Ally comes down. "I only could find three covers." She looks over to Dallas-who is making out with his NEW girlfriend. "It's okay. We'll just share one." I tell her and she smiles.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

It's around 4:00 and we are only half-way into the movie. Austin fell asleep on my shoulder within the first thirty minutes. Dallas suddenly speaks up. "Wow,Austin's asleep. I thought he would like Friends with Benefiets." I smile at his playfulness. "He didn't come in until 7:45 this morning. He might be exhausted. Plus,in three hours-he has to leave. Dallas shrugs and we continue on with the movie.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I am in the peaceful sleep,but I feel something. I open my eye and sit up. I observed my body. "Nothing unusual." I say to myself. Ally was the only one that heard me. "What's up." She whispered. I whispered back. "I thought I felt something on my body." She chuckles softly. I just shrugged and lean into her lap to go back into my peaceful sleep,but I'm touched again. I sit up and observed my lower area. Ally chuckles. I just shrugged and lay back down once again. When I did,it did it again and I raised up to find a hand in my boxers. I jumped way in the air and shrieked. Everybody turned to me. "He-he put his hand somewhere it shouldn't have been," I point to Chris. Everybody looked towards Chris. Ally stands up and looks at Chris. "I have known you for years and I never thought you were gay." She scolded at him. He just kept looking at my lower area. I looked around swiftly put a red pillow where he was looking. Then he said, "It's okay to be gay. At least,you didn't hurt anybody."

I was getting mad.

"The hell! You were hurting someone. Me! Don't you see that? You don't go around putting your hand in boys' underwear because you think it's okay. You better get you ass out of this house because I'm 1 inch close from whooping your ass!" I got a quick look at Dallas and he has his mouth dropped open. He's probably surprised that Chris is gay. "Didnt I tell you to get out?" He still sat there. "Nope,it isn't your house?" That's it! I charge for Chris but someone holds me back. I look back to see Michelle and Ally holding me back. Man they are strong! Dallas goes to Chris. "Who do you think you are? Get your ass out like Austin said!"

"Oh I see now. That's how it's going to be then let it be." Chris pulls out something black. It was a gun. "No! He has a gun." It was too late. He points it at Dallas's head. "Since we're not friends anymore,you are going to die first." He gulped. Dallas closed his eyes waiting for the bullet. It never came. Instead,Chris pointed it behind me and pulled the trigger. I hear a terrified scream. I look behind me and see Michelle in pain. I look back at Chris. He has his stupid smirk. Dallas tackles him from the back. "Austin,help me!" I run over and help him pin him down. "Ally call the police and ambulance!"

Minutes later,they are handcuffing Chris and taking Michelle to the hospital. Once everything is settled,I look at the time. "6:30!" I shout. Ally and Dallas are on the couch probably replaying the events from today. Dallas suddenly gets up. "I'm going to the hospital." He grabs his keys and leave out. I thought about my job. I'll just call in and tell them what happened. I walk over and sit beside ally. "You okay,sis?" She didn't respond. "I'm not going to work today...I want to make sure you're safe." She looks up at me and smiles. I pull her into my chest and she cries almost instantly. "Austin...I wish...I could...do...more." She said through her sobbing. "Hey,it's okay." She nods her head and keeps crying in my chest.

I thought that I was supposed to be crying because Chris was the one who digged down there. Her crying finally died down. I made an observation that she was asleep. I just took out my phone and dialed my work number.

I told them what happened and they said they are sorry for what happened. I told them that I'll be in tomorrow. I pick up Ally and bring her to my room. I have to make sure she's okay. So,that means that she's sleeping in my room today. After today's incidents,I can't leave her anywhere without my vision. I slip off my shirt and pants. I only sleep in boxers,but since Ally's in here. I'll put on some jogging pants.

I slide in beside her and put my arm around her,protectively.

This has been one crazy day!

* * *

**A/N: Did you all like it?**

**I can't believe that Chris guy did that! So stupid.**

**I'll see you all later. APRLS will most likely be updated Thursday.**


	10. Planning

**A/N: This is just a filler chapter. Nothing big.**

**Also Opposite Attract will be updated soon. We already have three chapter ready.**

**Anyways,like I said-tis chapter isn't anything big.**

**As you can see,I changed this rating to "M". It's going to get mature in later chapters.**

* * *

DALLAS'S POV

The events from yesterday kept replaying in my mind.

_Yesterday_

Michelle was snuggled up into me while we were watching the movie. Suddenly,you see Austin jump in mid-air. We all looked at him confused. "He-he put his hand somewhere it shouldn't have been," He pointed to Chris. Everybody looked towards Chris. Ally stands up and looks at Chris. "I have known you for years and I never thought you were gay." To be honest,I kind of knew he was. One time,I was playing the video game and he felt around my butt or behind. I scolded him,but he says that he mistakenly bumped into me. I knew he was lying and thats why I kept my distance from him. She scolded at him. I got a good glimpse of where Chris was looking at. Austin looked around swiftly put a red pillow where he was looking. Then he said, "It's okay to be gay. At least,you didn't hurt anybody."

That was the most stupidest remark,yet.

I knew Austin was about to blow.

"The hell! You were hurting someone. Me! Don't you see that? You don't go around putting your hand in boys' underwear because you think it's okay. You better get you ass out of this house because I'm 1 inch close from whooping your ass!" I dropped my mouth in amazement. Austin was actually about kill his ass. The only thing that's holding him back is probably us. "Didnt I tell you to get out?" He still sat there. "Nope,it isn't your house?" I knew what Austin was about to do next. I let go of Michelle and she took the cue to hold Austin. Man those two girls are strong! I finally get to Chris. "Who do you think you are? Get your ass out like Austin said!"

"Oh I see now. That's how it's going to be then let it be." Chris reaches for his back pocket. "No! He has a gun." I was confused but caught on. It was too late. He points it at my head. "Since we're not friends anymore,you are going to die first." I gulped. I closed my eyes waiting for the bullet. It never came. Instead,I hear a shot and I hear a terrified scream. I open my eyes to see Michelle in pain. I grew angry at this. Chris is so stupid! He has his stupid smirk. I tackled him from the back. "Austin,help me!" I run over and help him pin him down. "Ally call the police and ambulance!"

And that's what she did.

"You actually thought that you were going to win,didnt you?" I scoffed at him. Austin holds tight on him. I grab the gun from him and throw it to the other side of the room. I could hear Ally crying and Maddison screaming. I can't believe this bastard did that to my girlfriend. She's apart of me that I will probably never have now. I could hear sirens,now.

Minutes later,they are handcuffing Chris and taking Michelle to the hospital. Once everything is settled,I sit on the couch and think of what just happened. "6:30!" Austin shouts. I suddenly get up. "I'm going to the hospital." I grab my keys and leave out. I make my way to the car. It is poring down raining right now. I finally get to my jeep. I pull my tart over me. I couldn't do anything,but breakdown now. I was alone and no one could see me. I was finally able to cry. I couldn't let my sister see me like this. I star up the car and go to the hospital.

When I get to the hospital,I see chaos. I step aside. I see two parents that are just crying their eyes out. I walk up to them, "Are you guys Michelle's parents?" They nod their heads. I just pull them into a hug. We sat like that for some hours then the doctor comes and tells us that visiting hours are gone. Her parents said that I should stay. It was my girlfriend by the way. I walk into her hospital room and almost faint from observing her. I couldn't explain it. I sat in the chair.

It was about 10 at night. She was still sleeping. I decided that I will call Ally. I call her. It rings but she didn't pick up. I did it three more times and she didn't answer. I started panicking. I called Austin. He picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

Dallas/**Austin**

"Hey Austin,where are you? You sound exhausted."

**"I am and I'm at the house."**

"Yeah,why are you there? I thought you were working."

**"I called in and told them what happened. They said it was ok to skip out. Plus,I wasn't going to leave Ally alone."**

"Thanks man!"

**"Yeah,no biggie."**

"Hey,where's Ally?"

**"She's asleep."**

"Is she okay? She isn't talking in her sleep,right?"

**"What?"**

"Yeah,when things like this happens. She has nightmares."

**"Oh,I'll keep her company if she does have them."**

"Alright,thanks bro."

**"No problem."** He yawns.

"Go ahead and rest...talk to you in the morning when I get home. We have to start planning Ally's birthday party."

**"Oh,yeah. I forgot. Alright,later."**

"Later." I hang up.

_Present Time_

I'm just not going to have a good day. Everything is all clear to me. Chris is just a huge bastard and bitch and that's that. I cut off my car and walk into the house. I walk upstairs and into my room. I stretch out across my bed. Everything is still a blur sometimes. Good news is that Michelle is going to be released next week. I get off my bed and walk into Austin's room. When I get there,I just walk in. I see him and Ally asleep. It doesn't really bother me anymore. It's just funny to see them always denying their feelings for one another. I can't wait to see when they are dating. I'm going to say, "I told you so." I chuckle to myself. I walk over and shake Austin. He opens his eyes slowly. "Lets get to planning." He shakes his head awake and sit up,but his body goes back down on the bed. "Austin!" He jumps up. "I'm up!" I laugh. He gets out of bed with his eyes still closed. He just stand in the middle of the floor asleep standing up. This job is getting him tired. He needs to rest. Even though,he didn't go yesterday. I could see the drowsiness in his face. I shake him standing up. He jumps awake then shakes his hair so that he could see properly.

"Are you sure,you want to do this?" I ask him. We are in the jeep,ready to go to get the materials. He nods slowly. I see his red eyes. "You know what? Maybe we'll do it tomorrow?" He shakes his head. "We better go so that we won't keep putting it off. Plus,we could get the good stuff." I sighed. I knew that there was no taking him out of it. I started the car. His head instantly jerked to the side indicating that he was asleep. I just sigh and start the car because this was going to be a long day.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I wake up to find that I was in Austin's bed. I look around and I don't see him. "He must've left me alone." I say to myself. Just then,the house door swings open. I run downstairs. "Hey guys!" They both hugged me then went into the kitchen. Something was off about them but I just let it slip away. I walk to my iPhone to see that my mom FaceTimed me. I call back.

"Hey Mom!"

"Hey pumpkin."

"So,why did you call me?"

"I was just so excited to see you. Your birthday is in like three days and you we won't be there. But I'm happy for you guys and you of course."

"Thanks mom."

"Yeah,yeah,yeah."

"Hey mom,it's been a month;when are you coming back?"

"We won't be back to next head honey."

"Yeah,I just wish that you were here."

"I know honey-anyways I got to go. Talk to you later."

* * *

PARENTS' POV

"Step on it!" Penny told the taxi driver. The parents took time off their vacation to come and surprise Ally. When Penny was on the phone with Ally,they were already in Miami. They were going to live in a hotel until 3 days. Mike spoke up. "I'm so happy. She is finally about to turn seventeen." They all nodded in agreement. Lester then said. "I just noticed something. We have three seventeen year olds in our house." Mimi spoke up, "Yeah,but Dallas will be turning 18 in a month and Ausrin will be in 5 months." They nod their heads in understandment and kept driving all the way back to the hotel.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

It's about 6:30. I run upstairs to get dressed and come back down to see Dallas eating a slice of pizza and Ally asleep on the couch. I move towards Dallas. I whisper. "You think our plan will work?" He looks at me crazy. "Duh,she wants our parents to be here." I shrugged before telling him bye. I went to Ally,who's on the couch. And place a kiss on her check. "Sweet dreams,Alls." I whisper before grabbing my coat and walking out of the house.

* * *

**A/N: okay so how did you like it.**

**_Opposotes Attracts_**** has three chapters made it we didn't upload them yet.**

**So be patient.**

**Anyways,I would like to tell you that the next chapter of RT will be the last.**

**Anyways,bye :)**

**R5Auslly**


	11. No Luck:Part 1

**A/N: BAD NEWS-There will be no one month Anneversery RT,sorry. The sequal of RT will be announced next week. Got to catch up on other stories.**

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I wake up at 5:00 in the morning. I sit up from the couch and blink my eyes. They come back clear,so I stand up and stretch. Suddenly,the house door comes open. Austin drags himself in. "Hey Austin. Why are you home two hours early?" He walks up to me slowly and pull me into a hug. I was confused. "They let me off early because they said that I was barely awake." I nod and assure him to lay down on the couch. He wasn't going to make it upstairs anyway. "Um,Ally?" I turn back around. "Yeah?" He sits up a little but goes right back down. I chuckle. "Do you and Dallas want to go to the carnival today?" My face turned into a smile. "Yes,yes. I would love to." He laughed slightly before closing his eyes and going into a dark sleep.

I make my ways to my room. I stand there looking at it and then I just fall onto it. "Maybe the Carnival won't be bad after all?"

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I woke up on the couch. I really don't remember anything from this morning. I was just too tired to think,anyways. I sit up with a powerful headache. "Ahhhhh!" I scream. Ally comes running down the stairs. "Are you okay?" I nod my head. She didn't believe me,so she waited there. And just like that,another powerful headache came back. I screamed in pain, "Ahhhhh!" I looked up to Ally's 'you did not just lie to me' face. I sighed. She went into the kitchen to grab something. I just sit right there trying to progress why I have a headache. She runs back out of the kitchen with pills and water. "Here take this Asprin with water." I nodded and took them. "Now,you should get you some rest. When you wake up,it'll probably be gone." I chuckled. "Allllly! Why are you so eager for me to go to sleep?" She sat down beside me. She pushed me back so that I was laying down. "Because,I want to go to the carnival. It's so much fun there!" I laugh, "Yeah,I'll do that for you." She excitedly hugged me and skipped to upstairs.

"Okay Allls,I'll only do this for you." I close my eyes,but a loud crack woke me up.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I skipped up the stairs. I was so happy that we were going to the carnival. It's my favorite place to be. I got in my room and went to my closet then I heard a CRACK from downstairs. I walk downstairs slowly. When I get on the end of the steps,someone puts their hand over my mouth. "Oh,look who it is. Little Ms. Ally Dawson. Dallas's sister,correct. Well,I'm a friend of Chris and he has told me to pick up this special package. Move!" He pushes me to walk to the door and that's when Austin appeared. "Au-ssdskkfkfkf-tin!" I couldn't really speak because he had his hand on my mouth. "Let her go!" The man laughed and took out a bat from behind him. My eyes widened. If Austin gets hit with that,I'll never forgive myself. Especially if he get hit in his head. He already has a headache.

Austin reaches for me,but the man pull me away. I already know that this is not going to end well. Austin tried again,but the man swung the bat. Austin dodged it. "Dallas! Dallas! Dall-" He was cut off by the swing of the bat hitting his head. Austin fell on the floor and I knew that Austin was either dead or unconscious. "Austin!" The man put his hand back on my mouth. "Move!" We made our way to his car. He put me in his backseat and tied me up. I tried moving but that only got me hit every time.

"What did I ever do?" I holler at him. He laughs. "It's not you,but it's that Blondie. And possibly your brother." With that,we are driving to somewhere but I don't know where.

* * *

DALLAS'S POV

I heard my name being called. "Dallas! Dallas! Dall-" I didn't hear anything after that. I just shrugged it off. Then I thought for a second, "Why would Austin be calling my name? And where is Ally?" I get up from my bed and make my way downstairs. "Wha-Austin get up!" I start shaking Austin.

_No luck._

"What the hell? Ally! Ally! Ally!" I walk around screaming her name. Then I came to a busted window. "Oh no!" Someone busted into our house. I run back over to Austin. I lift him up a little. I could see a bat print on his face. "I guess that's what hit him." I slowly drag him to my jeep. I put him in and we drive to the hospital.

When I get there,I tell the lady. "Exuse me,my frie-I mean brother was hit in the head with a bat. Now,he isn't waking up. I need help like now." She nodded and called for people. They took him on a stretcher.

I whisper to myself. "Ally,where ever you are-please be safe."

* * *

ALLY'S POV

"Let me go!" I say while he is dragging me in this abandoned warehouse. He laughs evily. Once we are in,he puts me in a chair that's tied up to chains. He puts the chains on me and now I'm stuck.

_No luck._

"This is so not fair." I say to myself. The man already left. I am here by myself. It is so freaking silent that I'm scared that it is. What's going to happen next? I hope I get out of here. Just then,the door opens. Two people walk in. "Well,Well,Well-look who we have here." That voice sounded familiar. He got close. "Chris! But I thought you were in-" He cuts me off. "Jail? Think again." He gestures to somebody behind him. I recognized him too. "Elliot?"

* * *

DALLAS'S POV

This cannot be happening. No! It can't. This must be a dream. But it isn't,because this kid has been pinching me all day. It's getting annoying. "Austin Moon!" I run up. "It's me." She gestures for me to follow her. When we get to his room,I see Austin awake. I run to him. "Austin! What happened to you?" He looked as if he was trying to remember. "Oh yeah,I was trying to get Ally from this man that broke into our house. So,he hit me in the head with the bat. Oh,and I think he took Ally." My mind was racing through all of this information. "What!" Austin sat up. "We need to go like now!" A doctor comes in. "Mr. Moon,you can leave later on today." I turn to Austin. He looks like he's about to punch the wall. The doctor leaves. "Austin,we'll just go when you are out of here." He begins to protest and I just listen.

We can't even go and find my sister until he gets out.

_No Luck._

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I'm just looking at the three men in front of me. I see Chris smile evily. Oh no,this can't be good. "Um...Elliot come here." He whispers something in Elliot's ear. Elliot smiles. Chris gestured for him and the man to leave. They do that and leave. Elliot appears in front of me,still smiling. Out of nowhere,I hear a belt. I look down to see Elliot unloosing his pants. "No! No! Please,god no!" He laughs harshly. Elliot begins to take off his shirt. Then his jewelry. "Oh please!" Nope it's to late.

After a minute,he's only in his boxers. "Now for your turn." He grabs my skirt and pulls it down. I squirm around. This is not happening to me. He takes off my shoes then he goes for my shirt. After a matter of seconds,I'm only in my bra and undies. He smiles evily and unloose the chains. This is my chance to break free. Once done,I run but is soon caught by him and he drags me to a room that has a bed. He throws me on there and I can't even move.

Two words-

_No Luck._

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Part 2 will come out soon. I thought that it would be good to leave you off right there.**


	12. No Luck:Part 2 (SEASON 1 Finale)

_Last Time on LWMHB_

DALLAS'S POV

This cannot be happening. No! It can't. This must be a dream. But it isn't,because this kid has been pinching me all day. It's getting annoying. "Austin Moon!" I run up. "It's me." She gestures for me to follow her. When we get to his room,I see Austin awake. I run to him. "Austin! What happened to you?" He looked as if he was trying to remember. "Oh yeah,I was trying to get Ally from this man that broke into our house. So,he hit me in the head with the bat. Oh,and I think he took Ally." My mind was racing through all of this information. "What!" Austin sat up. "We need to go like now!" A doctor comes in. "Mr. Moon,you can leave later on today." I turn to Austin. He looks like he's about to punch the wall. The doctor leaves. "Austin,we'll just go when you are out of here." He begins to protest and I just listen.

We can't even go and find my sister until he gets out.

_No Luck._

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I'm just looking at the three men in front of me. I see Chris smile evily. Oh no,this can't be good. "Um...Elliot come here." He whispers something in Elliot's ear. Elliot smiles. Chris gestured for him and the man to leave. They do that and leave. Elliot appears in front of me,still smiling. Out of nowhere,I hear a belt. I look down to see Elliot unloosing his pants. "No! No! Please,god no!" He laughs harshly. Elliot begins to take off his shirt. Then his jewelry. "Oh please!" Nope it's to late.

After a minute,he's only in his boxers. "Now for your turn." He grabs my skirt and pulls it down. I squirm around. This is not happening to me. He takes off my shoes then he goes for my shirt. After a matter of seconds,I'm only in my bra and undies. He smiles evily and unloose the chains. This is my chance to break free. Once done,I run but is soon caught by him and he drags me to a room that has a bed. He throws me on there and I can't even move.

Two words-

_No Luck._

* * *

**PART 2**

AUSTIN'S POV

"Mr. Moon,you are not released." When the doctor said that,I-in a hurry-ran out of the hospital. Dallas ran after me. "Austin...the doctor said that you had to take this." He showed me the pills. "What! I'm not taking those. I'm focused on saving Ally." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Well,if you don't take them then you can't save Ally. You'll just fall out again." I reluctantly took the pills out of his hand. He smiled. I scoffed and went to the vending machine for a bottle of water. I walk back outside with water in one hand and pills in another hand. I take them. "See,I took them. Now,can we just go save Ally?" He just shook his head while smiling. "So is that yes!?" I holler at him while he's walking away.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

"Elliot,get off me!" I yell. He just smirked. He stand up. "Why don't you want any of this? You are already disgusting." My face went from scared to serious. "What the hell,Elliot! If I'm disgusting,why are you touching all over me?" He gave one stiff laugh. "That's because I'm helping you out. Nobody at school wants you,so you should be thanking me." What! Did he just day,thank him. "No! I don't have to." I raise up and slap his jaw. His head jerked to the side. "Oh,you want to play like that? Well,lets get started." He hops on the bed and knees me in the stomach. Even though I'm lieing on the bed. It still seems like a bended over in pain. "Oh,what's wrong smartass. Oh yeah,I remember. You don't have those brothers of yours here. Well,to be honest-Austin isn't your brother." I cut him off. "You're wrong! Austin treats me more like a brother than-" He puts his hand on my mouth. "Don't you dare say it. I was your brother by marraige. Yes,I used to always slap you. But that's the past. That was when your mom had divorced your dad to be with my dad. We could've still been siblings if it wasn't for your dad to take back your mom. I could have done this stuff a long time ago. I-" I cut him off. "If you was my brother,then why are you still hurting me." He looked at me hurt. "No! I can't. Your not my sibling anymore,so that means you are trash to me. I'm sorry,Alls." I slapped his face again. "Nobody calls me that but Austin!" He slaps me back. "I don't ever want that name to come out of your mouth."

Oh,this is about to get ugly. I just know it!

* * *

DALLAS'S POV

"Come on,Dallas! Step on it!" Austin is rushing me to get back to the house so that we could pick up some clues. When we get to the house,Austin runs straight in. He looks around for anything.

We have been looking for hours and we still can't find anything. "This is stupid!" I yell out. Austin just looked at me sadly and looked down. Then he looked up with his mouth dropped, he pointed to the ground. "Look!" I look on the ground to see a card. I picked it up. "Micheal Richun,Oswald Warehouse." I read out. Austin looked like he was thinking. "Of course,I know where that warehouse is." I smiled and jumped up excitedly. "Yes! But we probably still need a group. They probably have an army full of people there." He agreed.

"I know just the people." Austin said.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

"Now,how was that baby girl?" He ask me. I was going to tell him not to call me, 'baby girl'. But,I was in shock. I couldn't move my mouth to say anything. He chuckled to himself while he left out of the room.

I can't believe that he...he...he r...ra...raped me.

He comes back in but with Chris and that other man beside him. They laughed at me. "Put your clothes back on." He ordered me. I couldn't move. I was still in shock. How could somebody be that horrible and do that to a person? "I said move!" Chris ordered me. "Okay,since you want to do that. I might personally give you my portion on your birthday in two days." My eyes widened. I had totally forgot that my birthday was tomorrow. What if I don't get to see my brother,Austin,my parents, and Austin's parents. They would be devastated. Just then,you could here a BANG! "Micheal,check that for me." So,that's the mysterious guys name. Micheal ran out. Out of nowhere,you could here a punch. I rose up. All I could see is six figures and Micheal. Two if the figures appeared in front of the doorway,Elliot and Chris stood in front of them. One of the figures threw the first punch. It was so chaotic. I just layed my body back on the bed. I slid in between the covers,so if they were stranger-they wouldn't see me all naked.

All at once,the punches stop. I rose up again to see the figures in victory. I lied back down. I was shivering/shaking,scared of who it was. Just then someone touched me,I jumped and shrieked. I looked up to find Austin. I was so happy. Dallas came and tried to give me a hug but I just stayed down. He gave me a sad face. "But why can't I get a hug? I terribly missed you." I just stayed down and silent. Austin just started to observe me. He raise the covered a little then put it down really quickly. I looked up to his face to see it shocked. Dallas looked confused. He came over and shook Austin. "What? Why are your face like that?" Austin tried to say something but his lip was shivering like he was about to cry or something. Dallas continued to look confused. Austin just pointed to me. Dallas shook Austin. "What is it?" I couldn't bear to look anymore. Dallas just walked to me. I took a deep breath. Dallas lifted my cover a little and threw it right back down. Instead of Dallas looking shocked,he just turned angry and stomped off out of the room.

Austin just stared at me still shivering his lip. I knew he was about to breakdown but I knew he tried to hold it in. Dallas returned with new clothes. He threw them to me. He grabbed Austin's arm and dragged him out of the room. I instantly put the clothes on. I walk out slowly. Dallas comes and push me out of the warehouse and into his jeep. I could've sworn I seen six people not just two. I just shook it off. I'm in the back and it takes us like an hour to get home. I just lay my body on the backseat while looking up in the sky.

"Why does life have to be so complicated?" I say to myself.

I feel someone shake me. I open my eyes but my body doesn't function to move. Austin picks me up and carries me into the house. He walks into my room and put me on my bed and walk out my room. I sit up and stand up. I walk to the door and open it. I sneak down the steps well I'm halfway on the steps and I could see the living room from here. I see Dallas on the couch leaning his head back with tears just coming out of his eyes. I turn to see Austin on the floor on his stomach. I could see him crying from here. I just sigh and go back upstairs into my room.

"Well at least they held it in for this long." I say to myself and prepare myself for a nightmare. I know I'm probably going to have one anyone.

*****In Nightmare*****

Chris is laughing in the doorway. Elliot had just got finished raping me. I can't move or anything.

All you see is those three laughing. Suddenly there's a BANG!

Micheal was sent to go discover it. You could hear a punch. I knew this was a good sign.

Two people that I know was in front of Elliot and Chris.

Instead of Dallas punching Chris first,Chris pulls a gun from behind him and fires it at Dallas. Dallas falls back.

He then aims it at Austin. With no second wasted,he shoots Austin. Austin didnt fall however,he fought for his life. He sat on the ground trying to get back up.

But it was too late,Chris fired again. After five minutes,they started laughing again.

Chris and Elliot came in with a body in each hand. He threw them on the bed which made me shriek.

They had blood running from them. The bodies were lifeless. I screamed.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

*****End of Nightmare*****

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-" I was cut off be two people beside me hugging me. I started to cry as I knew that it was a nightmare.

"It's okay." I hear Austin's voice. I put my head in his chest. Dallas runs my back. I slowly fall asleep again right beside the two boys that I love the most.

The nightmare again was-

_No Luck._

* * *

**A/N: Did you like this part? Make a review!**

**The Rest of Summer(sequal of Road Trip to LA) will be announced for its premiere date next week.**

**Do you know who the other four people were? It was fairly easy.**

**so did any of you would think that Elliot was her step-brother before. I think I did good on that.**

**see you later:) **

**R5Auslly**


	13. Day After the Incident

**A/N: Not a big Chapter**

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I woke up in somebody's arms. I still felt two bodies beside me,too. And possibly some slight snoring. I open my eyes up completely and look around. Austin is holding me tight and Dallas is on the other side of me with his hand on my back. "Wow,you boys couldn't get much hotter?" I put my hand over my mouth. I thought in my head. Did I just say that? I try to pry Austin's hands off of me but he got a really strong force on me. "Austin,Austin...please let me go." I whisper in his ear. His eyes opens slowly to observe everything around him. He sits up after a minute and notices that he stills has his hands around me. He lets go rather quickly and blushes a very shade of pink/red. I smile at his cuteness. Wait! Did I just call him cute? I really have to leave the room before I do something more embarrassing.

I sit up from the bed,but a hand pulls me back down. I look at Austin. He smiles sheepishly. "What do you want?" I whisper to him. Rather harshly but I didn't mean it. He chuckled. "I'm just concerned that's all. You know from that stuff that happened yesterday. And that stuff that happened in the middle of the night that made Dallas and I get out of bed to check on you." I blush lightly. He puts his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay. I'm not mad. I'm just heartbroken. I mean,why would anyone so cruel do that to you?" He say in a questioning tone. I sigh and ease up a little bit. "Elliot...um...he..um...ra...rap...raped m-" Austin stops me by pulling me into a hug. I started to cry in his chest. "Shhhhh! I don't ever want you to say that r-word around me. I'll breakdown into sobs. It only makes me remember the stuff. Just be happy that your birthday is tomorrow. Plus,I'm trying to be strong in front of you,so don't go crying everywhere. It only makes me want to." I smile into his chest.

He actually cares about me. Well,more than Elliot will ever had been.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I let go Ally and she tells me that she's going to go to the kitchen to make my special breakfast. I just couldn't help but think about what happened yesterday:

_"Yes! But we probably still need a group. They probably have an army full of people there." I nodded my head in agreement._

_"I know just the people." I told him._

_I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed their numbers. "Hello?"_

_"Mom!"_

_"Hey honey. What's up!" _

_I never thought that I would hear my mom say what's up._

_"Okay,so somebody broke into the house-"_

_"What! Penny someone broke into your house." I could hear Penny screaming from the other side._

_"Anyways,mom. We are going to need your help into getting Ally free from the person with the bat-"_

_"Wait! This person has a bat. Did he use it?"_

_"Yes,actually-he hit me."_

_"What! No body hits my boy."_

_"I'm okay mom. Will you please just help us out?"_

_"Sure honey,anything for Ally." I smiled._

_"Okay,meet us at the gas station on Willowsoon road. Thank you,bye!" I hang up._

_"Dallas,we gotta go!" We hop into his jeep and drive off to the gas station. When we get there,my parents are already there. We make our plan and head to the warehouse. "Alright Dal,you're up." He went to the door and banged on it. In like 29 seconds,a man appeared in front. That was the man that hit me with that bat. "That's him,who hit me with the bat. Get him!" We all rush in not according to plan. We push through. We start punching him and all,but Dallas pulls me off of him. "What bro! I need to get my revenge." He puts his hand on my mouth and closes my mouth. Then he points to where I see Elliot and Chris. "What? Chris! How is he still here." We walked up to them and I threw the first punch. Elliot fell backwards. We finished in victory. I got a glance of Ally hiding in the bed cover. I walk over and put my hand on her. She jumps but once she sees me,she softens up a bit. Dallas walks up and tries to hug her. She didn't budge. She just stayed inside her covers. "But why can't I get a hug? I terribly missed you." I chuckled lightly at his face. I started wonder why Ally didnt come out. I observed her body. It seemed like she was butt-naked. I raised the blanket a little and I only saw th behind of her body. I quickly threw it back down. Dallas comes over-_

_Reality_

I'm shaken into really when I see Ally looking at me smiling. "You okay,Aus?" I nod my head. I follow her downstairs to see pancakes already placed on the table. I sit down shocked. She chuckled quietly. Suddenly,another figure appears in the kitchen. He's shocked,too. He sits down and observes everything. We start to eat,but after a while. Dallas drops his silverware on the plate causing a loud sound. I look up to him. He seems like he was disappointed in what happened. He gets up,but I walk in front of him. "No! You are not doing this. Sit at the table and eat. I got over it and you should too." He sighed before sitting back at the table and reluctantly picking up his fork. I watch him closely. Suddenly,Ally interrupted. "Hey,why don't we watch a movie?" She seems like she completely forgot the whole rape stuff. Wait! Don't say that word. I nod my head in agreement. After like forever,Dallas finally agreed. "As long as,there is no boys here. Just us three,because I don't want a repeat of last time." Dallas instantly throws his silvaware down and gets up. "Oh my gosh! I have to check on Michelle." He runs to get his jacket and out of the door.

"I guess it's just you and me,pretty lady." I tell her. She blushed. I knew I had that type of power over her.

* * *

DALLAS'S POV

I totally forgot about Michelle. I get into my jeep and drive all the way to the hospital. "Hey babe!" I say to her. She smiles at me,well I think she did. I look behind me to find a black hair-green eyed guy. He walks over and place a kiss on her cheek. I couldn't feel anything but betrayed. I turned to leave but Michelle called after me. "Dallas,I want you to meet my brother." I turn around slowly. So,she wasn't cheating on me. I walk over place a peck on her lips. I turn to her brother. I stick out my hand. He shakes it. "Oliver and you must be Dallas." I nod. He smiles and we just all hang out at the mall.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

We were sitting on the couch just looking at a movie. I don't know what it was called,but a girl had the first time sex of her life. Birthday Sex. I needed that. I wanted that,but I don't have a particular man,so that's out of question. "Whatcha thinking about?" He must have read my mind. I shake my head, "Nothing." He smiles at me and walks over. "Yes it is. Dallas is at the hospital,you can tell me." I take a deep breath. "Making me watching this movie,makes me want to have birthday sex." Austin wide eyed. "What?" "I said that this movie wants me to have birthday sex. Since my birthday is tomorrow. But I don't have a boyfriend or nothing so that's out of the question." Austin's mouth dropped,I just laughed at him. He closes his mouth and say, "Icandoitforyou." "Say that again." I tell him. "I said that I can do it for...you...you know...the sex part." He closes his eyes shut probably thinking that I was going to smack him. But no,I actually wanted him to do it. "I would love to." I get up off the couch before I could see his face expression.

_Later on that night_

"Hey Austin,see you at home tomorrow." I tell him. He smiles and kiss me on a cheek again. "How many times are you going to kiss me on the cheek?" "How many times that I want." And with that,he walks out our door.

Suddenly,I'm thinking that this **BIRTHDAY SEX** will probably be great. I know it's my first time,but have you seen Austin.

* * *

**A/N: It leaves you on a cliffhanger. Sorry,I'm goings to update tomorrow for Ally's birthday. You know since it's Fourth of July. Anyways,I hope you liked it.**

**To tell you,APRLS next chapter has been changed to Firecrackers,Party Buses, & Boo-Boos (As in a bruise)**


	14. One Action-Packed Birthday

**A/N:Hey Guys!**

**I just wanted to say Happy 4th of July or I mean Happy Independence Day...You know what mean.**

**Anyways,today should be special to everyone because this is the day that we were granted our freedom.**

**I'm not going to do a lecture,so here goes the story and I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Last Time on LWMHB

_ALLY'S POV_

_We were sitting on the couch just looking at a movie. I don't know what it was called,but a girl had the first time sex of her life. Birthday Sex. I needed that. I wanted that,but I don't have a particular man,so that's out of question. "Whatcha thinking about?" He must have read my mind. I shake my head, "Nothing." He smiles at me and walks over. "Yes it is. Dallas is at the hospital,you can tell me." I take a deep breath. "Making me watching this movie,makes me want to have birthday sex." Austin wide eyed. "What?" "I said that this movie wants me to have birthday sex. Since my birthday is tomorrow. But I don't have a boyfriend or nothing so that's out of the question." Austin's mouth dropped,I just laughed at him. He closes his mouth and say, "Icandoitforyou." "Say that again." I tell him. "I said that I can do it for...you...you know...the sex part." He closes his eyes shut probably thinking that I was going to smack him. But no,I actually wanted him to do it. "I would love to." I get up off the couch before I could see his face expression._

Present Time

"Happy Birthday,Ally!" I'm in my bed asleep,but I can still hear someone say that. I open my eyes and no one is in my room. I hear it again. "Ally...if you're awake,happy birthday!" He sang. I smiled. I walk downstairs and into the kitchen. I see Austin dancing around. "Look who's happy about it being my birthday." I said while laughing. Austin turned around and started laughing just as I did. When we finish,I walk up to him and whisper in his ear. "Don't forget about tonight." I see him smirking. Wow! He's actually looking foward for our little time. "I can't wait." He observes my clothing. "Why are you only in a robe? Did you just get out of the shower?" I shake my head and stifled a laugh. "I see that work went great for you." He sighed and nodded his head. "It went great because all I could think about was what we were going to do tonight." I knew he probably had experience because before he met me,he was the school bad boy. He only had like three girlfriends and all of them would come to school limping the next day. I am so looking foward to this. "Hey Alls,I'm going to take it slow on you tonight. You know,since this is your first time." My mouth flew open. "How do you know that this was my first time?" He instantly ran over. "Who was it? I'll kill him if he-" I put my finger on his lips. "Shhhh! I was just joking. Gosh! You can't even take a good joke." He shakes his head and I just turn around and walk to the sofa.

I was walking to the sofa when I seen a hundred dollar bill on the floor. I instantly bend down and pick it up. While I was picking it up,I heard Austin say. "Panty Alert!" I instantly stand back up and I try to hide my blush. He chuckled and sits on the sofa. I make sure I cover up my underwear issue and pick up the hundred dollar bill. "Austin,Look! I found a hundred bucks!" He laughs. "I put it there,duh! But anyways,happy birthday pretty lady!" He jumps up and gives me a great hug. "Austin,my name is pretty lady,now? I liked Alls better." We pull away. I happened to look up into his eyes. They were sparkling with joy. His eyes were so beautiful. I shake my head from the thought and look back at him. He seems to have blushed. "Anyways,why do you call me pretty lady?" He looks at me confused. "What? Now,you want me to call you ugly lady. I don't have no problem in-" I cut him off. I nudged him in his stomach. "Don't be silly. I mean that I liked Alls better." He scoffed, "Nope. I'm not calling you that. Because if someone hear me over saying that,they'll steal it from me." I look down to the ground. I mumbled. "Too late. Elliot already stole it." I look back up at Austin to see him red with anger. "I called you that first! That raping-dick sucking-mutherfucker knows that." My mouth dropped at his language. He finally looks at me. His face softened. "Sorry. I'll just call you...um...I...can...can...call...you...um,ooh Baby girl!" I smile at his name for me. I ruffle up his hair, "Thanks Austie!" I say and turn around and walk up the stairs.

* * *

DALLAS'S POV

"Hey Michelle,do you mind coming over today? Ally's birthday is today and Austin and I need an extra hand." I am currently on the phone with my girlfriend. She takes a deep breath. I know that she's trying to decide. I mean,this is the place that she was shot. "Look,baby. I know that you had a bad memory over here,but can you please just do this for Ally and your loving boyfriend." She sighs again. "And can you do it for Austie-Wastie." That's what she call him because he's younger than us. Actually,he's a year and two months younger than me. My birthday is a month and two days from Ally's birthday and Austin's is already passed. So,he has to wait until next year. He is only two months older than Ally. "Okay,I'll come. As long as,I can bring Oliver. You know just in case somebody hurts us again." I sigh in annoyance. I mean just stop dwelling on it. "Okay,hon. Just come on." She chuckled. "Okay,I'll be there in twenty." I hang up the phone. I throw it on my bed stand. "A shower would feel so good right now." I climb off my bed into the restroom. I turn it on and let it warm up before I go back into my room and take out my clothes for today. Once done,I walk into the bathroom and close it. **(A/N: This is a great hint into what's going to happen-he closed it and didn't lock it.)**

I was in there humming when I heard the door open. "I'm in here." I hear the door close. I cut the shower off not before shaking my hair like when a dog is wet. I open the shower curtain only to see my girlfriend smiling big. I couldn't move. I was shocked. I mean,I just opened my the curtain with no clothes. My whole body is naked and she's just staring and smiling. "Um...um...honey...privacy please." I hurriedly close the curtains. She opens the door and closes it. I peak out the curtain to make sure she's not in here. I get out and hurriedly lock the door. "I can't believe I forgot to lock the door...Dammit!" I say to myself and start to put my clothes.

When I walk out,I see Michelle standing there. I just look to the ground and walk pass her and into my room. I made sure I turned and locked it. I mean,I don't appreciate her walking in on me like that. I mean...I wasn't ready just yet. Especially for her to see me like that. A knock interrupted my thoughts. I walk to the door and unlock it. I didn't open it,instead I walked back to my bed and started folding up my sheets. The knob twist and I look up to find my girlfriend. "Hey Dallas,I didn't mean to. Wait! Yes I did. Anyways,I was just going to tell you that I'm sorry." She looked to the floor. "Michelle,even though you're saying it now-you still did it on purpose. I don't like the fact that you..um-" I was interrupted of my thoughts when she let her pants fall to the floor. My mouth dropped open. She slowly made her way to me and climbed on the bed. She patted a spot next to her. I slowly sat down only to be attacked with kisses. She makes her way on top of me and now she's unbuttons my shirt. I gasp at how this would turn out. She's through with it and throws it on the floor. "Relax,sweetie. I won't bite." She fumbles with the zipper at my pants then she tucks on my belt. I couldn't do anything. She totally already took my pants off. Well,she slid them off. Now,I'm really only in my boxers. "Haha! Blue my favorite." She said. She starts taking her shirt off. I smiled evily. "Allow me." I took off her shirt while kissing her neck. I smiled into the kiss. She pushed me back down. "It's my turn." She said kiss my lips and her tounge slid into mine. I thought I was going to die at first. I flipped her over so I'm on top. "Now lets get started,shall we?"

And we are off.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I walk upstairs to Ally's room. I see her putting on her clothes and must I say,she has a great body. Everything on her body curves and its perfect. I have never seen a girl that...PERFECT. "Austin!" I snap out of it. She gestures me to come over and I do. "Austin,can you help me with this shirt?" I nod taking the shirt which is stuck on her head by the way. It took forever but we got it off. When she threw it on the floor,I couldn't help but look at her upper body. She only had a braw on that I wanted to rip off so fast,but I have to wait. "You can wait Austin. You got to wait." I whisper to myself. She chuckled. I guess she heard it. "Come on,I have to get you to Trish's house." We walk out onto the sidewalk. Once were about halfway,we decide to make small talk. "So Austin,are you excited for today?" I shrugged. "It doesn't matter with me." She playfully smack my arm. "Kidding! I am very excited." She stopped and turned to me. She is in the front. "Good,because I want this to be the best...sex...ever." And with that,she's walking off. I smile imagining what could happen tonight.

When we get to Trish's house,I tell Ally bye and say hello to Trish. Now,I'm at the house helping Oliver with these party stuff. "Hey,what's your name?" I turn to him. "Austin." He nods his head. "Well Austin,I got to say that you and that brunette make a cute couple." I freeze. Oliver notices and stops putting the banner up. "Woah, is everything okay?" I snap out of it and nod. A blush crept on my face. "What do you think Dallas and Michelle are doing up there?" I ask him trying to change the subject. He shrugs. "Want to go see?" I nod. Anything better than work. We didn't even get halfway up the steps and we could hear moaning and sex sounds. "Dude! What the hell are they doing?" I shrugged again. We keep walking up the stairs with every sound getting louder and louder. We arrived at the door. "I'm going in." I tried to stop Oliver but he barge in. I looked over Oliver to see them both in the covering making sounds. Oliver looks back at me confused. I shrugged again. We both make our way into the room and over by the bed. I can already see Oliver's face. He's angry. He runs over-before I could do anything- and snatch the covers off of them. Revealing two naked bodies. I turned around instantly while making the, "Really dude!" statement. Then that's when you hear apologies and all that sort of crap. I turn around to see Dallas arguing with Oliver. **(A/N: Dallas and Michelle is under the cover-covering themselves by the way.)** "Dude! You literally just had sex with my sister." Oliver yelled. "So! She's my girlfriend. Plus,she's the one that came over to me." Dallas argued back.

Things started to get heated. I seen Oliver throw the first punch and I knew Dallas was about fire at him. Before he could stand,and believe I didn't want to see that. I ran in the middle of it. I stood in between them. Dallas was about to get up but I pushed him back down. "You two need to stop it! We all should be-" I was interrupted by a sharp pain to my face. I fell right on the bed. Everything was coming to a blur. My eyes were dizzy. This can't be happening,not on Ally's birthday. I finally regain conscience. I shake my head. "Oliver come on! Let them get dressed and then you both can discuss this." I pushed him out.

We went downstairs. "Dude! Why did you punch me?" He shrugged then his face turned into a softened person. "Oh jeez. I'm sorry. It's that that was so disturbing." I put a hand on his shoulder. "I know."

Dallas and Michelle make their way downstairs. "Look,Dallas-I'm sorry for yelling at you and I just got to understand that she's not a little girl anymore." Oliver says to my surprise. I was shocked. I could tell that Dallas didnt know what to say. It seem like he was speechless. Olive sticker his hand out and Dallas hesitantly shook it. I am loss at words,because...

WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE?

* * *

ALLY'S POV

"Trish,thank you for doing my hair." I just got my hair did and it is so beautiful. "It's okay. Anyways,you need to get dressed because we have to make it to the party on time." I nod and we put on our outfits. Well,I have a dress. **(A/N: Look on my profile page to see the dress and her hair.)**

"You ready to par-Tay! Trish?" She comes up to me smiled deliciously. "Yes and you know that I'm a party person so,lets go get our party on!" We drove in Trish's car,all the way to my house. I got out the car and headed to the front door. When I unlocked it,all the lights were turned off. "Um...hello?" I walk around hearing my shoes clack a little bit. "Austin...Dallas!" I sighed in dissapointment. I turned to go back outside but the lights came on and everybody said, "Surprise!" I looked around to see Austin,Dallas,Michelle,Michelle's brother, and my parents. Wait! My parents. I run up to them. "I thought you weren't going to make it?" I give me a 'you know we wouldn't miss this' look and I smiled. I gave Mr. and Mrs. Moon a hug and Austin interrupted us with a trumpet. "Who's ready to party?" Everybody raised their hand and said, "We do!" I laughed at their childless tones.

_In the middle of the party_

"Thank you." I tell Austin and Dallas in the living room. Me,Austin,Trish,Dallas,Michelle, and her brother are in the living room on the couch while our parents are outside. "So,who's up for the pool?" Dallas asked. We all agreed and I went upstairs to grab my pink and yellow bathing suit. I come back downstairs to spot three sexy boys,but one in particular was more sexier. AUSTIN. I walk downstairs and we make our way to the pool. We are in the pool now,just having fun. "You guys better watch out." I hear Austin say. "Tornado Flip!" I see Austin twist and flip at the same time. I cheered. Dallas called out. "The Dal-upult!" He ran and did a flip and ended with a cannon ball. Then Michelle's brother calls out, "Oliver Stunner." He scooted back and then ran and at the end he does a backflip. It was awesome.

_End of the party_

"Thank you guys!" I tell everyone as they leave. My parents and Austin's parents said, "We'll see you guys soon." I smiled at them. Now,it was just me,Dallas,Austin, and Michelle. "Well,I got to drop Michelle off at home. Want to join Austin?" Austin looked at me and did a quick smirk before returning to Dallas. "Naw,I'm actually tired." Dallas just shrugged his shoulders while he led out Michelle.

When they were gone,Austin quickly scoop me up and run to his bedroom. "Wait! Why this bedroom?" He smiles. "Because,I need to sleep with your sent like everything if I'm going to have sex with you." I smile at his eagerness. "Ready!" I nod.

**(WARNING-IF YOU DON'T LIKE LOOKING AT "M" RATED STUFF THEN DONT GO PAST HERE)**

Austin threw me on the bed roughly. I wasn't sure at first,but looking at Austin is mesmerizing. He crawls on top of me. "You ready,baby girl?" I chuckle to myself. "Yes,like I said before. I'm ready,bow come on and show me what you got." He gives me a smile back. "I'm just letting you know. I mean,at a point if you tell me to stop-I won't stop! So,if you regret it now. Please speak up!" I nod my head. He sighed. "Okay,you wanted it." He started by flipping me over on my stomach. "Austin! What are you-" He cuts me off. "Shhhhhh! Let me work my magic,baby girl." I can feel him unzip my dress from the back. I feel it being tugged off and now all I'm in is my bra and underwear. "Whoooo! You're wearing a thong. Now,you're really getting it." He flips me over so that I'm looking at him. He starts to unstrap my bra but I stop him. He looks at me confuse. "It's not fair that I'm almost naked and you're still fully clothed." He stretch his arms out waiting for me to take them off. I don't hesitate. I take off his shirt and start licking his abs. He has a six-pack. OMG! He moans a little. Then I start on his pants. I slide them down to reveal his tent in his boxers. I look up at him and smile. "I see you're anxious." He smiles and nod slightly. Now,he's only in his boxers. He carries on with unstrapping my bra and he throws that to the floor. He brings his hand up to my breast and squeeze them. I moan in pressure. "Austin...I want you to really experiment with me." He made no hesitatement. Within in seconds,all of our clothes were off and he just begin to start. I could feel his manhood all over my clit. I moan his name. "Austin...Austin!" He tells me, "Say it louder!" I begin to say it louder. "Austin!" He tells me. "Come on be by girl,let loose." I look at him and shake my head. "Come on baby girl!" He goes into me harder. After that,I let go. Austin did to and he just fell down beside me. "Alls?" I look over slowly and out of breath from him riding me. "Yeah?"

I only hear him say. "Best. Sex. I. Ever. Had."

I smile to myself. Because I'm proud that I was able to make him satisfied.

He look up. "Another round...or three." I smile evily and nod. He comes on top me but I flip us over. I shake my head.

"Nope! I'm in control now." And with that I'm riding the hell out of him. He moans and says my name. "Allly! Al...lllyy!"

One thing that I do know!

This has been one **ACTION-PACKED BIRTHDAY**

* * *

**A/N: Okay,so if you didn't like the sex scene please don't be harsh. This was my first time doing it so...yeah.**

**Anyways,I want to proudly announce that I am happy to tell you that this has been the longest chapter ever.**

With 3,591 words as for now. (I'm happy)

**Anyways,I might update tomorrow. I don't know,because this one was long enough.**

**Thanks and peace:)**

**R5Auslly**


	15. Shocked!

ALLY'S POV

I wake up with someone's body within mine. I open my eyes and look around the room. I finally look to the most handsomeness boy ever,Austin. He was still sleeping soundlessly. I looked at his muscular body. It looked so right. I felt like having sex again. I felt him stir and he opens his eyes with a smile. "Morning,baby girl." I smile at the name. "That was fun,yesterday. I can't believe I've been missing out on all this stuff." He chuckles quietly. "You ready for a round six." I shook my head and had noticed that I was still naked. Austin had his boxers on. I point over to my bra. He looks over and get out of bed to get them. This was the great distraction. I look in my drawer and grab some new panties. I put them on. Austin flings my bra to me and I put it on. The he shouts, "Shoot!" This startled me. I had a confused look. He looked at me like he was apologizing. "Um...Ally,Baby girl. I don't remember using a condom." I laughed. "I put in a pill that I got from my mom's room." He sighed in relief and fell to the bed. I laughed to myself. I walked around the bed well more like limp around. Austin noticed and chucked. "See,I told you to tell me when to stop but you wanted more." I give him a glare and he puts his hand up in surrender. I limp my way downstairs only to see Dallas and Michelle making out. "I'll see you later,babe." He tells Michelle. She smiles and walk out the door. I just smile at Dallas. He shrugged his shoulders. I then made my way to the kitchen.

Dallas comes behind me. "Um...why are you limping?" I froze. I can't tell him that me and Austin had sex. I just laughed slightly and limped over to the cabinets. "And may I ask,why are you only in a bra and panties." I winced at hearing 'bra and panties'. He stands in front of me wanting an answer. I just sighed in defeat. "Me and Austin had sex last night." I slowly looked up at Dallas to find that he was smirking. I was confused. "Ha! Did you like it?" I nod my head carelessly. "I'm okay with it. As long as you weren't forced into it." He turns to walk out of the kitchen but froze at the doorway. "Wait! Did he use a condom?" He chuckle. "No,but I'm on that pill." Dallas sighs then continues his walk to who knows where.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I hopped out of the shower and made my way to my bedroom. I was almost to the door when I seen Dallas appear. I was nervous as hell. He doesn't know that me and Ally had sex last night. Don't give him any type of clues. "Hey Dallas!" So good so far. He chuckles. "I already know about you and Ally." I froze. Did I just hear him say that he caught us? "Um...wha...what...um...are you talking about?" He looked at me stupid. "Don't play stupid,Moon! I'm not saying the word." He starts to walk off. I smirked. "Well,okie dokie." He turns around but I close my bedroom door. I sigh.

I make my way downstairs to see eggs,bacon, and pancakes on the table. "I feel like I'm living in an unknown sweet world." I hear someone chuckle from behind me. "Hey,Austie!" I instantly know that it's Ally. "You know. Last night was so much fun. Best I've ever had." I make my way around the counter to the refrigerator. "I know,I know. You said it all before." I chuckled. I grabbed the milk out and get a glass cup. I pour me some. "Hey,um...do...you maybe want to do...that again...you know...sex." She spit out her water. "Ewwww! Now,my pancakes are all soggy." I say while laughing. Ally glares at me. She ignores my question and goes into the living room. "Ally,you okay?" She sighs. "I have a boyfriend!" I jump up. "What?!" She nods sadly. "Um...his names Fr-frank,yeah!" She says with a smile. I just shake my head and walk up to my room. I just want to be alone.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I had to lie to Austin. He was great last night,trust me. But, I just don't feel like doing it again no time sooner. I couldn't tell him 'no'. I never tell anybody 'no'. I can't. "Let me go settle this." I say to myself and walk up the stairs. When I get there,Austin's door is wide open. I can hear him on the phone,though. "Hey babe...yeah,I'm doing okay...you still up for it...yeah,you know you do it better than anyone...alright,I have to be at work by seven,so I'll be there at 4:00...yes,then it's just 2 hours and thirty minutes of sex..." I choke on my water that I'm drinking. Did he just say that he's going to have sex with someone else? Then he said that she did it better than me. Oh,you want to play that game. I can too.

I turn around and head downstairs. I grab my coat and put some black yoga pants on with a white shirt. I make my way out of the house. I run to Frank's house. You actually thought I made him up. He's not my boyfriend but I know him. I walk up there to his door and knock. Within two minutes of knocking,he answers. "Ally! Long time no see." I nod. "May I come in?" He nods. I walk in and observe. I hear the door shut and this is my chance to strike. I turn around and just as he turned around. I pushed him to the door and attacked him with kisses on his neck. He says, "Woah,Ally. Why are you-ooooh! Yeah that's it." I break away. "You know. Why don't we take this to your room?" He smiles and nods. He picks me up and rushes up the stairs.

He threw me on the bed and that's when it started.

* * *

DALLAS'S POV

I haven't seen Austin & Ally all day. Cool,their names together has a ring to it. I'm at the house alone. Michelle and Oliver went on a vacation somewhere. I really don't know,but they'll be back in six days. "Gosh...this sucks!" I think for a moment. Ooooh,I'll just walk around the neighborhood. I get up and grab my coat and Keys.

I'm not in the car and I notice something unusual. I see Austin walking with some brunette. She looks somewhat like Ally. Is that even Ally? I know my sister and that is not Ally. I slow down and I figured it out.

"Hey Austin,didn't you just have sex with Ally?! Why you with her?" The girl look at Austin and smacked his face. She ran off somewhere. I pull up beside Austin. He's just glaring at me. "Want a ride,or what?" He hesitates before hopping in. "I thought you were with Ally?" He just scoffs. I just sat back. "I'm not with Ally and yes,we had sex last night but that's none of your buisness." He tells me that rudely. "Um...yes that does. She's practically my sister and you're not. Or brother?" He just shakes his head. "Another topic,please!" I take that as a hints to start the car and drive off.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

"Hey Ally,you ready for this?" I nod my head. He attacks me with kisses all over. I shift a little so he can gain access. "Frankie! Frankie,are you here?" We instantly stop. Frankie starts panicking. "Hide." I do as he says and go into a closet. His door open. "Hey Frankie,your girlfriend-Jasmine is here." I tense at girlfriend. I could see through this crack that he was nodding with a smile. He left out of the room probably completely forgetting that I was in the room. When I was about to come out,Frankie and this girl are making out in the room. I couldn't feel nothing but heartbroken. I walk out the closet to get spotted by the girl. She points at me. "Who's that?" Frankie shrugs like he don't know me. At that point,I felt used. I quickly ran out of his house with tears streaming down my face. I quickly call Dallas. Ring Ring Ring. -Nope.

I ring Austin. He picks up on the first ring. "Hey Alls,about today. I'm sorry. I really was just mad that-" I cut him off. "I know,I know. I got something to tell you. I really don't have a boyfriend. I lied." Austin sighs in relief over the phone. I really don't know why. "Why did you lie...and are you crying? Where are you? You can't lie to me baby girl. I know when your sad." "I lied because I didn't feel like have sex again tonight. Maybe tomorrow. I'm just very tired or I just think that I wasn't enough for you." He chuckles. "Ally,like I said. You were the best." I scoff. "That's not what you told your girlfriend." I hear a pause on the line. "Hello? Austin?" He quickly comes back. "Ally...I didn't know you heard that. Alls,come on. I was just mad at you at the moment. I didn't mean any of it." I sigh. "I'm by the yellow bus station." He says, "Coming." We hang up.

I sigh and look up in the sky. the sun is setting now. Oooh,new song! I just sit there and start singing a song.

_Been a long day, waiting for the night to come_

_I check my Iphone,_

_Let me see what's going on, going on, going on_

_Help me DJ, play my favorite song,_

_Make the speakers shake, speakers shake_

_Now everybody wants to sing along, sing along,_

_When the night is here_

_The only thing on my mind is having a good time when the moon appears_

_You can always hear us say_

_[Chorus]_

_The party doesn't start 'til the sun goes down_

_That's when everything starts moving,_

_Everybody out when the sun goes down_

_Ahh,ahh,ahh_

_The music isn't on till it's way too loud,_

_That's when everyone starts dancing_

_Everybody shout when the sun goes down_

_When the sun goes down_

_When the sun goes down_

_When the sun goes down_

_Oh oh oh oh yeah_

_Pushing my hands up,_

_I'm feeling good now_

_On the dance floor,_

_We can turn it inside out, inside out_

_When the night is here,_

_The only thing on my mind is having good time with my friends_

_That's real, you can always hear us say_

_[Chorus]_

_The party doesn't start 'til the sun goes down_

_That's when everything starts moving,_

_Everybody out when the sun goes down_

_Ahh,ahh,ahh_

_The music isn't on till it's way too loud,_

_That's when everyone starts dancing_

_Everybody shout when the sun goes down_

_When the sun goes down_

_When the sun goes down_

_When the sun goes down_

_Oh oh oh oh yeah_

_Down,down,down_

_The sun is going down, down,down_

_When the moon appears, you can always hear us say_

_When the stars come out, you can always here us say_

_[Chorus]_

_The party doesn't start 'til the sun goes down_

_That's when everything starts moving,_

_Everybody out when the sun goes down_

_Ahh,ahh,ahh_

_The music isn't on till it's way too loud,_

_That's when everyone starts dancing_

_Everybody shout when the sun goes down_

_When the sun goes down_

_When the sun goes down_

_When the sun goes down_

_Oh oh oh yeah_

I hear clapping. I turn to find Austin smiling. "We're cool!" I nod my head. "We're cool." He helps me up and we walk back to the house. At the moment,I see a man with all black on even a ski mask. I turn to Austin. He shrugged. The man looks around him and then throws a brick at the store's glass. The alarm went off and the man scammed. "Ooooh,Austin that makes me think of some lyrics."

_Oooh yeah, mmmm_

_Breakthrough_

_Up, down, spinnin' all around_

_Fly high, falling to the ground_

_Sometimes dreams can feel so far away_

_Time keeps skippin' out a beat_

_Left, right, trippin' on your feet_

_Life is like a string of cloudy days_

_Sometimes it's raisin' your voice_

_Sometimes it's makin' some noise_

_Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong_

_Whenever you can't see the light_

_Whenever there's no end in sight_

_Keep on, keep on moving on_

_Keep on moving on_

_Here comes a breakthrough_

_Here comes a day_

_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it_

_So don't let it get away_

_It's all a breakthrough_

_Just turn the page_

_Cause everyday I'm getting closer_

_Life is just a rollercoaster_

_Shake it, till you make it_

_Till you breaking on through_

_Don't stop till you breaking on through_

_Shake it, till you make it_

_Till you breaking on through_

_Don't stop till you breaking on through_

_Stop, still, take another breath_

_Road block, move it to the left_

_Get around whatever's in your way_

_Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces_

_Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers_

_It's gonna be your turn to play_

_Gonna be your turn to play_

_Sometimes it's raisin' your voice_

_Sometimes it's makin' some noise_

_Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong_

_Whenever you can't see the light_

_Whenever there's no end in sight_

_Keep on, keep on movin' on_

_Keep on movin' on_

_Here comes a breakthrough_

_Here comes a day_

_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it_

_So don't let it get away_

_It's all about a breakthrough_

_Just turn the page_

_Cause everyday I'm getting closer_

_Life is just a rollercoaster_

_You can see it in the blind sight_

_Movin' through the limelight_

_Groovin' to the music imma use it when the time's right_

_Hoping I can do it through the shadows, I can shine bright_

_Usually in life there's one shot, this is on_

_listen To the rhythm we given and it will make you_

_Start pushin' the barriers and it will take you_

_wherever it is you wanna go, never too late to_

_Keep pushing till you breakthrough_

_Sometimes it's raisin' your voice_

_Sometimes it's makin' some noise_

_Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong_

_Whenever you can't see the light_

_Whenever there's no end in sight_

_Keep on, keep on movin' on_

_Keep on movin' on_

_Here comes a breakthrough_

_Here comes a day_

_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it_

_So don't let it get away_

_It's all about a breakthrough_

_Just turn the page_

_Cause everyday I'm getting closer_

_Life is just a rollercoaster_

_Shake it, till you make it_

_Till you breaking on through_

_Don't stop till you breaking on through_

_Shake it, till you make it_

_Till you breaking on through_

_Don't stop till you breaking on through_

_Shake it, till you make it_

_Till you breaking on through_

_Don't stop till you breaking on through_

_Shake it, till you make it_

_Till you breaking on through_

_Don't stop_

_Here comes a breakthrough_

He smiles. Just then,we hear police sirens. They come to the store. An officer comes to us. He tackles Austin to the ground. "What! Get off of him." I am punching the officer in the back at this point. "What did I do?" Austin asks. The officer just push him into the police car. "What! What are you doing? He didn't do anything. It was the masked dude." The officer looks at me. "Mam! If you don't shut the fuck up,you're going to be out in aswell." I glared at him. "No! Because he didnt do any-"'I felt a sharp pain in my hip. It isn't long until I'm taking over by darkness.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

Why in the hell do they got me here? Just then the door opens. A police officer throws Ally in and close the door. What! The police officer gets into the front seat and starts the engine. "How dare you throw Ally into this peice of shit!" I hear him scoff. I just turn my attention to Ally. I shift so Ally's head will fall on my life. I look at her. I would be caressing her hair if it wasn't for these jerks. "Why am I in here?" I ask calmly. I hear him laugh. I take that as a 'no'. I just get comfortable and lean my head back on the seat. I close my eyes for a good 50 minute rest. Since that's how long it takes to get there. I sigh.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I open my eyes and my body feels weak and drowsy. I look down to find that I'm on Austin's lap. I look up to see him with his eyes closed,so that means that he's probably sleep. I raise up. I look around and find that I'm in a cop car. I sigh and look at my hands. They are free. Wait! FREE! I shake Austin. He groans. I shake him again. He opens his eyes. I whisper in his ear. "Wake up,I can get us out of here." His face lights up. I show him my free hands and he nods. I see that there are no handles in this car. So,I did what I do best.

**CALL DALLAS!**

* * *

DALLAS'S POV

I'm at home because Austin said that he went to get Ally. I just sat on the couch. Suddenly,my phone rings. "Dallas,we need help." "Ally? Is that you?" "Yeah,come on Dallas. They're about to lock Austin up." I nod even though she can't see it. "On my way."

I make my way to a road. I see about six police cars pass by,but I don't know which one is the right one. Suddenly,my phone rings again. "Dallas,were in this one that's in front of you." I look in front of me and I could see Ally and Austin gesturing me to hurry. I race down in front of the police and just stop my car. I hear a honk behind me. The police comes beside me. I look at him. "Yes,officer?" He shakes his head. "Do you know-" I spotted his gazer and tased him. I look behind me and find out that he was the only one in the car. I run to the car then unlocked it. Austin and Ally come out. Austin's still in handcuffs. "Where are the handcuff keys?" I couldn't find them anywhere. "Austin,you're going to have to wear those until we get home. Ally will figure out a way to get you out." Ally nodded her head. We raced back home.

When we got back home,Ally immediately ran upstairs then came back down with gloves on. Austin looked at her suspiciously. She pushed him down on the kitchen car. Austin was just looking nervous. I'm glad that I'm not in his situation. I see Ally get some butter and a knife, I gulp. She stands behind Austin. "Okay Austin,this is probably going to hurt." Austin nodded. Ally put the knife in the handcuff and put the butter in between as well. Out of nowhere,you could hear Austin's scream and it sounded like a girl.

Once off,Ally sighed. Austin had his eyes still shut tight. "Austin...it's off. You can open your eyes. He opens them. I just chuckle to myself. "Good luck with going to work." He shakes his head. "I'm not going today." I laugh out loud.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and mature talk. It was nothing. It was boring,though. We didn't have anything.

_3 in the morning_

I'm still up. Austin and Ally are still asleep. I had an idea. I picked up Ally and gently put her on Austin's chest. Austin stirred but didn't awake. I took a picture. "This is so going on the Facebook,Twitter, and Instagram." I laugh to myself and walk upstairs to my room.

This has been one stupid day,but stupid allows more fun.

* * *

**A/N: It sucked right! Out of all these chapters,I think this one sucked the most.**

**I'm starting a new story a little later this week. It's going to be called: Nanny or Wifey.**

**I'm not going to give you a summary,but you should be able to catch on to what it's talking about.**

**Anyways,see you tomorrow. -I don't think I'm updated in the next two days(Sorry)**

**R5Auslly**


	16. Social Media Stinks

ALLY'S POV

I can feel someone's body beside me. It is very warm and I could stay like this forever. I open my eyes to see none other than Austin beside me. I observe him. He looks very comfortable while he's sleeping. He looks like he's very peaceful in anything and everything. (Sigh) I just wish that one day my dream will come true. I haven't had the dream lately but every time I have it,it's awesome. It's a blonde guy in there but I really don't know who it was. "Wait,how did I even get right here?" I question myself. "I was on the couch."

I stand up rather quickly. I see Austin stir but he doesn't wake up. I quietly walk pass him and up the stairs. When I get up there,Dallas is snickering about something. "Why are you doing that?" He looks up at me and shake his head. Then he tells me, "Check your twitter,Facebook, and Instagram. Hilarious! Or more of being sweet." He walks into his bedroom. I just shrugged my shoulders and took out my cell phone. "What!"

Dallas Dawson: _Look at these two lovebirds sleeping. Awwww so cute! _

_(It had a picture of me and Austin asleep with me on top of Austin.)_

"Dallas!" I lost it. I mean would you be mad if someone put an embarrassing picture of you up. Wait! It isn't embarrassing to sleep with the school's bad boy. This probably could give me pointers. "What!" He said as he entered my room. "Why did you put the photo up?" He looked confuse. "What photo?" Okay,that's it! I charged straight for Dallas. I tackled him to the ground. "The one that you put on the social media." He is such a dumbass. "Oooooh,Sorry." I got off of him and stood up. He did the same,but I slapped him across his face. He held it before he left the room. "Serves you right!"

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I woke up what feel likes a floor. I open my eyes to observe my surroundings. "How was I on the floor?" I just shrugged it off and checked my phone.

Dallas Dawson: _Look at these two lovebirds sleeping. Awwww so cute!_

_(It had a picture of me and Ally. Ally was on top of me.)_

"Hey Austie." Ally interrupted me in my reading of my looked up at her and smiled. She sighed sadly. "You saw too." I nodded happily. She gave me a wierd look. "Pervert!" After that,I couldn't hold it in. I laughed very hard. Ally just shook her head and grabbed her jacket off the rack. "Are you coming? We got school. Remember,Monday!" I just remembered that I indeed had school. "Wait for me!" I stood up and ran upstairs to the room.

Three minutes later,I came back downstairs. "Did you even shower?" She asked me. I shook my head. "We gotta go! I wouldn't have had time. I'll take one when we come home." I came in for a hug but she backed away. "Shower first." Is all she said before she left out the door. Wow! Girls or should I say Divas.

_At school_

We got to school by walking. Dallas was doing something and plus he's still suspended for one more week. So,it's just me and Ally now. I walk to my first class but on my way,I bump into that jerk. Elliot! "Wha-I thought you were in jail. Do the police do anything right?!" He just smiled before he strangled me with his arm. I tried to get out of his hold but he was too powerful. "Hanna,take care of this trash while I go get the other one." A girl with brown hair-like Eliiot's-took me into a closet. I never seen this closet either. Once I was in,she closed the door.

"So...gosh!...I'm going to tell you now...I don't like doing this so please don't piss me off!" She yelled. I was shocked. I mean this girl looked innocent as ever. I was about to say something but something hit the door. She went over to it and opened it. Ally was thrown beside me. She was even shocked to see me. I shrugged my shoulders in confusion. "Alright!" We got interrupted by Elliot. "I see that you guys are a couple or whatever you are." He shows us the picture of me and Ally asleep. "So,what we're going to do is simple." Me and Ally looked at each other afraid. "Beat the shit out of you!" What! He can't do that. Why in the hell is he going to-. I was interrupted out of my thoughts by a hit from a glass cup. My head felt dizzy. I could see Elliot punching and pounding on Ally's body.

I was going to help but something hit me in the back of the head and after that. Everything turned black.

BFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFFBFFBFFBFF

I woke up into a shining white light hovering over me. I squint my eyes to be able to see. Once done,I sit up and observe everything around me. It looks like I'm in a hospital. "Hold on where's Ally?" I say to myself. "She's in another room." I look beside me to see my mom. "Mom!" I try to reach out but it looks like I can't reach her. "Honey,I'm proud of you and what you've done. You tried to protect Ally and you did great. But this time,you were unsuccessful. You were uncessfull in defending for your half-sister. She should be very important to you,Austin, Is she important to you?" Every word she was saying,a tear fell out. "She is important to me!" I nearly yell.

"Then why didn't you help her. Why didnt you get Elliot off of her?" I can't believe my mom is saying this stuff. "I tried! I tried. Dammit,but I failed!"

I couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe it. "I tried." I whispered the lastart. I looked beside me to see that my mom left. Now,I'm stuck there just thinking. I could have done better.

Then Everything falls dark.

BFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFFBFFBFFBFF

I am suddenly shaken up by someone. "Austin! Austin!" I open my eyes to see Dallas. "Austin are you okay?" I readjust my eyes. I nod slightly,but my head is pounding. "Wher-where's Ally?" I looked over to Dallas. He seemed mad but it also looked like he had been crying. I raise up. "Dallas,tell me!"

"Okay," Dallas said. "The doctor said that Ally was shot in her chest. It didnt go all the way through. They said that if it went one inch more,she could have died. Elliot was finally arrested,him and his sister." Oh so that was his sister. "So,they rushed you guys to the hospital. You are fine. You just was hit by something in the back of your head,but Ally wasn't. She's in surgery right now and they said...um...they s-s-s-s-s-said that A-a-a-a-ally has a t-t-t-ten percent ch-chance of living." He's in tears again. My eyes almost pop out of my head.

"What!" I yell. He just nod. "If I hadn't put that picture of you guys on Facebook,twitter,or Instagram then this wouldn't have happened to you guys. Gosh! I feel like an ass." I just took a deep breath.

Okay,so Ally has a VERY low chance of surviving. Man!

"What about mom,dad,and your guys parents?" He looked at me and broke down onto the floor.

Okay,now this is wierd. I have to get some answers.

* * *

**A/N: Dun-Dun-Dun! Ally has a low chance of survival and something happened.**

**Oh my gosh! What do you think happened?**

**You'll find out! **

**BFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBFFBF F-Just a transition**

**Anyways,NOW (Nanny or Wifey) should be updated later on today. -be patient.**

**Bye,**

**R5Auslly**


	17. More Unexpected News

**A/N: This chapter is one of those special chapters. Just like An Action-Packed Birthday. So,it might have flashbacks of when they were young and a lot more.**

* * *

Chapter 17: More Unexpected News

Last Time on Living with My Half Brother-Half Bully

I am suddenly shaken up by someone. "Austin! Austin!" I open my eyes to see Dallas. "Austin are you okay?" I readjust my eyes. I nod slightly,but my head is pounding. "Wher-where's Ally?" I looked over to Dallas. He seemed mad but it also looked like he had been crying. I raise up. "Dallas,tell me!"

"Okay," Dallas said. "The doctor said that Ally was shot in her chest. It didnt go all the way through. They said that if it went one inch more,she could have died. Elliot was finally arrested,him and his sister." Oh so that was his sister. "So,they rushed you guys to the hospital. You are fine. You just was hit by something in the back of your head,but Ally wasn't. She's in surgery right now and they said...um...they s-s-s-s-s-said that A-a-a-a-ally has a t-t-t-ten percent ch-chance of living." He's in tears again. My eyes almost pop out of my head.

"What!" I yell. He just nod. "If I hadn't put that picture of you guys on Facebook,twitter,or Instagram then this wouldn't have happened to you guys. Gosh! I feel like an ass." I just took a deep breath.

Okay,so Ally has a VERY low chance of surviving. Man!

"What about mom,dad,and your guys parents?" He looked at me and broke down onto the floor.

Okay,now this is wierd. I have to get some answers.

_Reality_

"Dallas!" I jump out of my hospital bed and run to him. "What happened to our parents?" He didn't say anything. He just kept crying. I am determined to find answers and I need to know like right now. I walk out of my hospital room and into the hallway. I didn't make it far before a doctor spotted me. "Mr. Dawson,what are you doing?" Wait! Why did she call me Dawson? I don't care as long as I am looked after. "Um...I was trying to find my...um...sister. Her name is Allyson Dawson." She smiles but shakes her head. "I can't let you go see her. No one is allowed to see her until the parents are..." I see the look on her face. It seems like it's depressed. She continued. "...yeah,you can't see her unless the parents come first." She turned around but before she could. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Ms. I need to know what happened to my parents?" She looks at me sadly then just shakes her head.

Alright Austin. That means its only one thing left to do.

I pulled her head up and kissed her. She was suprised. She started saying things and stuttering. "I...u...I...kiss...I...what...kiss." I cut her off and kissed her again. "Now would you like to tell me what happened to my parents or her parents." She was about to say something but shook her head and ran off somewhere. "Good going,Austin." I whisper to myself. I sigh and walk back to my hospital room. When I walked back into the room,I was bombarded by doctors. "Are you okay? We were worried. Come on,Austin. Speak!" Those questions and statements was so stupid.

They pushed me to the bed and told me to stay. I sighed and looked over to see Dallas asleep. "Crybaby." I say to myself. I look to the ceiling.

_Aren't you somethin' to admire, cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_

_And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine_

_If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find_

_Just know that I'm always parallell on the other side_

_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_Aren't you somethin', an original, cause it doesn't seem merely assembled_

_And I can't help but stare cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes_

_I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you_

_And if I could, I would look at us all the time_

_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_Yesterday is history_

_Tomorrow's a mystery_

_I can see you lookin' back at me_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Baby, keep your eyes on me_

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_ x10_

_You are you are the love of my life_

_Baby you're the inspiration for this precious song_

_And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on_

_So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone_

_And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home_

_Just to let you know, you are_

_x8_

_You are you are the love of my life_

_Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you_

_My reflection, in everything I do_

_You're my reflection and all I see is you_

_My reflection, in everything I do_

_X16_

_You are you are the love of my life_

"Mr. Dawson!" I quickly rise up. "We need you outside right this instance. Wake up your brother!" The Doctor ran out. I ran to Dallas and shook him. "Dallas wake up!" He groaned but succefully manage to sit up. "What the hell do you want?" I was shocked at his bitterness. "Woah,I didn't know you were going to burst like that. I just did as the doctor said." He still gave me a 'nasty' look. "Excuse me for not being a jackass." That's it! "I am not a jackass if any you're acting like one."

"Really Austin? Just as I said,you are a jackass." Why does he keep saying this stuff. "I'm not stupid! Stop calling me stupid!" My temper is extremely hitting the higher level. "I'm way smarter than you ever be anyways." "That doesn't make me a jackass Dallas and why are you being such a bitch and a punk? You are never like this around me." I look to his face to see his anger fading but I thought too soon. "Oh! You want to know,huh! See,the reason is that we have lost our fucking parents while they were in a plane. It crashed you jackass!"

I felt my whole world collapse. Was he really telling the truth?

"Then on top of that," Dallas continues. "Ally,our sister, has a ten percent chance of living."

My mind is spinning around from all of these incidents at once. "Excuse Austin and Dallas it's urgent!" The doctor interrupted us. We got up and slowly followed the doctor into the hallway. We were going to the bottom floor. I was on the fourth floor so we had to take an elevator. All during this,I was just having fun flashbacks of my childhood:

**FLASHBACK**

"Happy Ninth Birthday Austin!" My mom,dad,auntie,cousins, and uncle said. "Make a wish." I went over and made my wish. I wish that I will be able to have a sister some day;one who loves me and cares for me like I would do for her. I blew out the candles. "Yay!"

"Picture time!" My auntie shouted.

I was pulled into a picture with my mom,dad,uncle, and cousins. Then I had a single one with my mom and dad. My party was spatacular. "Lets go into the pool!" One of my cousins,Christian,yelled. We all agreed and ran into the pool.

We were splashing each other and having contest. Sadly at the end,it was time for them to go.

I waved 'goodbye' to them and went back inside.

But then the next year,I couldn't believe it.

"Happy Tenth Birthday Austin!" My mom gave me a quick hug. "Um...mom? Shouldn't Christian be over here yet? I thought all of my cousins,uncles, and aunties were coming." She sighed sadly.

"I..I have to tell you something." I nodded my head for her to continue. "Um...our cousins and aunties and uncles have died in a plane crash." My eyes almost popped out. I shook my head not believing my mother.

When it came to my party,nobody was there. I knew mom was telling the truth but I didn't want to hear it.

"Well,honey-you still got Dallas." She told me. That didnt make me feel better. We were friends since we were four years old.

**END FLASHBACK**

We walked up to a room and the doctor knocked. It opened and we all filled in. I look to see a person on the bed but guess what?

It's not Ally!

* * *

**PART 2**

ALLY'S POV

I can't see anything. All I can see is pitch black. Nothing is visible. I hate this type of stuff. Sleep sound nice.

_~Dream~ _

"Ally,I want you to be the best you could be!" My mom's voice. I can't see her.

"Mom! Mom! Where are you?" I call out. I don't hear anything but silence.

"Ally,honey. I'm so proud of your relationship with Austin,but that sex part has to wait until you're an adult." I hear my dad's voice.

I turn one way then I turned the other way. I don't see anybody. Why can't I see anybody?

"Ally,you need to wake up." There's my mom voice again. "You need to be there for your brothers. They love you and I know that you love them."

I sigh and nodded at the same time. "Good girl." I hear her voice again.

"Mom! Why are you in my head and not by me?" I ask her.

"Because,I'm not alive honey." When she said that,I felt like something hit my chest. "I died...in a pl...ane...crash."

"What!" I shout. Out of nowhere,everything started turning white. Oh no,black out.

_ ~End of Dream~_

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

"Mom!" I ran to her and engulfed her in my arms. I could feel the smile. We pull away. I observe her. She looked horrible. Dallas came beside me and put a hand on my shoulder and now I was the crybaby because I was hunched over the hospital bed crying.

Doctors took their cue to leave. Dallas just sat down beside me with a hand still on my shoulder. "A-A-u-ust-i-n." I looked up to my mom. It seemed like she was getting weak. "I-I w-as-the-on-ly-one-to-sur-v-i-i-ve-the-pl-a-n-e-cr -cr-a-shsh." She couldn't even speak properly. Dallas walked over to her and hooked something up. She continued, "I was the only one that survived the plane crash. I want you to promise me that you will grow up to be a successful man."

I nod knowing where this was leading to. She turned to Dallas. "I want you to be a successful man aswell. You are all each other have right now. If Ally makes it out,you both need to be there for her. She is all you guys protection now. Oooof!" I think she was hurting.

"Just promise me one thing that you guys will always work together and never break each other's heart. Look after her and make sure you are always open for new objects. Promise me that!" She said.

But before me and Dallas could say anything,the long beep went off. Indicating that she passed away.

I sunk all the way down and cried. I mean that was my mom.

Dallas dragged me out of the room. Of course,I was putting up a fight but the doctors wanted me out. When we were out,I sighed. "Ready to go see Ally?" I shook my head. "What why?"

"I can't witness anyone dying anymore. I just can't." I tell him. Dallas litterly grabbed my arm and pulled it. Man' he was strong. We finally came up to a room. We walked in. I didn't bother even looking at Ally.

"Austin...Dallas." Someone said faintly. I looked over to Ally to see her awake.

Me and Dallas ran to engulfed Ally in a hug. The doctors rushed in. Why do they always ruin a special moment?

I pushed us out of the room. Stupid fucking doctors!

_Midnight_

"You may go see her." Dallas and I happily got up and went in. She was there sleeping soundly. "Ha,that's our little sister." I nodded. "Yep,got to love her." We laughed softly and made our way to one of the couches on the room. I flipped the TV channel. "Ooooh! Disney,got to love that Jessie and Good Luck Charlie." He nodded in agreement.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I open my eyes very fast. That dream was weird. I look over to spot Austin and Dallas sprawled on the couch. Don't know how that could happen. Austin foot is on Dallas's face and Dallas foot is on Austin's chest.

Boys are wierd.

Just then,I look up to find Jessie on. Oh my gosh,I love that show.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_Hey, Jessie! Hey, Jessie!_

_It feels like a party everyday_

_Hey, Jessie! Hey, Jessie!_

_But they keep on pulling me every which way_

_Hey, Jessie! Hey, Jessie!_

_My whole world is changing, turning around_

_They got me going crazy_

_Yeah, their shakin' the ground_

_But they took a chance in the new girl in town_

_And I don't want to let them down, down, down_

_Hey, Jessie! (Woah!) Hey, Jessie! (Woah!)_

_It feels like a party everyday_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, Jessie!_

__

* * *

**A/N: Did you like this "special episode"**

**It was kind of a downer. I know because the parents died and all. **

**I probably won't update until Thursday or Friday (probably) and NOW will be update tomorrow.**

**TSHD is going to be updated.**

**Don't Own Mirrors by Justin Timbelake and Hey Jessie by Disney's Jessie**

**Bye,**

**R5Auslly**


	18. One World,Two Dreams,One Combination

**_A/N: Okay so this chapter is long. It is also one of those special chapters. This took me about day a half to finish. This is very special to me so read with all your might. Yeah, and please go check and review TSHD (Two Stories High from Death). If not,Ill cry._**

**_Anyways,enjoy!_**

**_R5Auslly_**

* * *

**_Last Time on Living with My Half Brother-Half Bully_**

AUSTIN'S POV

"Mom!" I ran to her and engulfed her in my arms. I could feel the smile. We pull away. I observe her. She looked horrible. Dallas came beside me and put a hand on my shoulder and now I was the crybaby because I was hunched over the hospital bed crying.

Doctors took their cue to leave. Dallas just sat down beside me with a hand still on my shoulder. "A-A-u-ust-i-n." I looked up to my mom. It seemed like she was getting weak. "I-I w-as-the-on-ly-one-to-sur-v-i-i-ve-the-pl-a-n-e-cr -cr-a-shsh." She couldn't even speak properly. Dallas walked over to her and hooked something up. She continued, "I was the only one that survived the plane crash. I want you to promise me that you will grow up to be a successful man."

I nod knowing where this was leading to. She turned to Dallas. "I want you to be a successful man aswell. You are all each other have right now. If Ally makes it out,you both need to be there for her. She is all you guys protection now. Oooof!" I think she was hurting.

"Just promise me one thing that you guys will always work together and never break each other's heart. Look after her and make sure you are always open for new objects. Promise me that!" She said.

But before me and Dallas could say anything,the long beep went off. Indicating that she passed away.

I sunk all the way down and cried. I mean that was my mom.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

~Dream~

"Ally,I want you to be the best you could be!" My mom's voice. I can't see her.

"Mom! Mom! Where are you?" I call out. I don't hear anything but silence.

"Ally,honey. I'm so proud of your relationship with Austin,but that sex part has to wait until you're an adult." I hear my dad's voice.

I turn one way then I turned the other way. I don't see anybody. Why can't I see anybody?

"Ally,you need to wake up." There's my mom voice again. "You need to be there for your brothers. They love you and I know that you love them."

I sigh and nodded at the same time. "Good girl." I hear her voice again.

"Mom! Why are you in my head and not by me?" I ask her.

"Because,I'm not alive honey." When she said that,I felt like something hit my chest. "I died...in a pl...ane...crash."

"What!" I shout. Out of nowhere,everything started turning white. Oh no,black out.

~End of Dream~

* * *

**Reality**

It has literally been two weeks of the death of our parents. We went to a funeral and all but I don't want to talk about it right now. All of our parents money,finances, and stores went to us. Even though we were all seventeen,the state allowed us to live by ourselves. Actually,they let us love together because Dallas will be eighteen in three weeks. So,they said he will have full athority over us. We are actually happy that we didn't get split up. Austin said his mom said that they had to promise that we will be together and never let anything break us apart. I promised along with my brothers. It just has been one crazy life you know. We really don't have orders or anything. We don't have to go to school but we choose to go to school.

A knock came through my door. "Alls,what do you want for dinner?" I sighed thinking of something. "Um...what about pizza? Or something." It was silent for a minute before I heard my door open. "So will it be pickle pizza?" I nod while smiling. He smiles back before closing the door. All of the sudden,my phone rings. "Hello?" I hear panting before someone speaks up. "Ally open the door. I'm coming in." I stutter. "O-okay." I run downstairs and open the door and Trish runs in fast. I closed and locked the door before turning to Trish. I gestured for her to sit on the couch. "Hey Ally,okay so I was being chased by a dog. I don't know what kind but it had a black coat so I didn't like it." I look at her with a confused look before bursting out into laughter. She eventually laughed aswell. "So,why are you here?" I ask her. She responded. "I just wanted to hang out...you know...ever since that tragic...um...yeah,just long time no see." I smiled but I knew what she was referring to. She was talking about the death of my parents. "So,what do you want to do?" She shrugs but freezes. I wave my hand in her face. She didnt budge. I turned around to see what she was looking at and I found my half brother shirtless with only pink boxers on. "This is my entertainment." I heard Trish say. I turn to glare at her. She blushed. I guess she didn't want to say that out loud.

"So,the pizza should be delivered in an hour." He told me before turning and going into the kitchen. I smiled before turning back around to Trish. She was grinning. "Well it was nice seeing you Ally." With that,she was out of the house. Okay,that was wierd. Anyways,I made my way upstairs so that I can put on my pajamas. It was nine at night. Dallas was somewhere with Michelle so Austin and I had the house to ourselves. I walk back downstairs after putting on my pink and green pajamas. I walk into the kitchen and pour myself some cold water. I just swallow and let it go through my throat. It felt so good. "Hey,do you want to have movie night or something?" I look over to see Austin nervously scratching his neck. I smile and nod. "Sure." Just after that,the doorbell rung. "Has it been an hour already?" He shrugged and walk to the door.

A couple minutes later,he comes back carrying 4 pizzas. "Okay,so we have pickle pizza,cheese pizza,pepperoni pizza and the three meat." I nod and run to take a slice of the pickle pizza. He holds all four boxes up. "Nope." He was teasing me. I reached up and up. I kept reaching and it didn't work. I knew how to do it. I climbed up Austin's back and twirled around so that I can get it. I get the pickle pizza and slide down. "Na! I got it." He just chuckles. "Um...Ally,you know you had your...um...you know...in my face." I was currently eating a pizza but froze when he said that. "Ewww! Close your mouth." I closed my mouth and blushed in embarrassment. "Um...l'm gonna go start the movie." I walk into the living room.

I pop in High School Musical:The Whole Colection (1). It starts out with the first,then the second, and lastly the final one. Austin comes in and sits beside me. Forty minutes into the movie,I felt cold. I turn to Austin. "Austin? Did you cut the air on?" He shakes his head. How come it was cold? "Here,you wanna go into my room and so something fun?" I smile and nod again and we made our way to his room.

When we get there,I sit on his bed. He grabbed a gutair. "Okay,so lets sing a song." "O-okay." He gestured me to sit on his bed. "I remember when you told me you could sing so I want you to sing." I froze. "Um...I don't know Austin. I'm-" He cuts me off. "Sing Ally!" He demanded and I sigh before opening my voice. I close my eyes and let my voice so the work.

_[Me:]_

_When you're on your own_

_Drowning alone_

_And you need a rope that can pull you in_

_Someone will throw it_

_[Austin:]_

_And when you're afraid _

_That you're gonna break_

_And you need a way to feel strong again_

_Someone will know it_

_[Austin & I:]_

_And even when it hurts the most_

_Try to have a little hope_

_'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't_

_When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_

_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_

_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_

_Anything you need that's what I'll be_

_If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder_

_If you wanna run, I'll be your road_

_If you want a friend, doesn't matter when_

_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_

_You can come to me_

_[Me:]_

_You can come to me,_

_Yeah_

He strummed his last chord and I open my eyes. Austin was grinning ear to ear. "That was amazing! And I'm glad that I have it all recorded right here." My eyes almost popped out. "No,no,no,no,no,no!" I tell him running to grab the cd. He sighs. "Okay,I won't give it to him." He throws it into the trash. I was so happy that I kissed him on the cheek and skipped out of the room.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

Ally thinks I'm not going to show anybody but you bet I will. I have to get this to Kira. I grab a white shirt and black jeans and walk to the front door. "I'm going out Ally! I'll be back on twenty!" I yell to the upstairs. "Okay!" I hear her yell back. I walk for about ten minutes before I appear in front of the Star's residence. I walk to the gate and press the button. "Who is it?" I hear Kira's voice. "It's Austin." After that,the gate opened. I walked in and appeared at the door. The door swung open before I could ring it. "Hey Austin,how are you doing?" I sigh. "Fine." I hand her the disc. "Can you please let your dad listen to it?" She nods. "Okay,I'll call or he'll call if he likes it." I nod my head in agreement. "Alright bye Kira." I walk away from the door and back to my house.

When I appear in the house,I notice some guy that has black hair in here. "Um...who are you?" He turns to look at me then looked at me shocked. "Austin...is that you?" She came downstairs. "Um...yeah but who is this?" I said pointing to him. She shrugged. That's when it hit me. "He's steeling!" I exclaim and grab his jacket swinging him out of the house. I lock it. "Ally,how did he get in?" She shrugged again. "I don't know. I was in the bathroom." I sigh. "Did you leave your window unlock?" She nods her head. I walk up the steps and lock the window. I come back downstairs and grab a slice of pizza before going back upstairs to my room. "Hey Austie?" I turn to her. I nod for her to continue. "Um...I was wandering if you wanted to finish the movies." I smile and nod. "Sure." We made our way to the living room and sat there looking at the movie.

* * *

DALLAS'S POV

I walk into the house after my date with Michelle. Actually,it's the third date and we're really hitting it off. I come up into the living room after hearing the television. I spot Austin & Ally sleeping. I was going to take a picture but I don't want a result like last time. So,I just go into the kitchen and spot PIZZA! "Yes." I take a slice of cheese before going into the living room. When I get there,a phone starts to ring. I follow the sound. It was in Austin's pocket. I grab his phone out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey,is this Austin Moon?"

"Um..no. This is his brother."

"Well when you get in touch with him,tell him that I liked the one and I want him and that girl to come to my house at 7 in the morning."

"O-okay." I really don't know what he's talking about.

"Okay,thanks!" And with that,he hangs up.

Okay what just happen. I might be imagining things. Well,I'm not. I'll just sleep on it. I walk upstairs to my bedroom and as soon as my face hit the pillow,I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I wake up and open my eyes to complete quietness. I could have sworn the TV was still on when I fell asleep. I look beside me to see Ally asleep on my lap. I laugh at her cute face. Suddenly,I hear some steps on the stairs. "Hey Dallas. I didn't even know you came in." He smiles. "Yeah,you two were completely knocked out. Not even your phone woke you up." He laughed and went into the kitchen. Then it came to me. "Wait! My phone rung." I took it out and seen unknown number. I called it back. "Pick up...pick up...yes,hello."

"Hello?"

"This is Austin Moon. You called?"

"Oh,yes I did. I talked to your brother."

"O-okay. So did you want anything?"

"Yes,I wanted you and that girl to come to my house. I needed to talk to you."

"O-okay. What time?"

"Like in ten minutes."

"We'll be right over." I hang up the phone.

I look down at my clothing. I had a white shirt on and some pajama pants on that said 'Pancakes for me'. I just shrugged and put on some blue flip flops. I grabbed Ally's pink ones and race down. I grab Ally and put her over my shoulder.

I finally arrived at the Star's residence. I walk to the door and ring the doorbell. It opens with Kira. "Hey Austin. Wait,is that Ally. Why isn't she walking?" I chuckled. "Oh,we were asleep when and I figured not to wake her up." I take a step in. "Anyways,where is your Dax's office." She points down to a door. I nod and make my way to it. When I get there,I knock on it. "Come in!" I open the door and sat Ally in the chair. Mr. Star looked at her and I laughed. "She was still asleep when you called." He nodded his head in understandment. "Okay,so we are here to talk about the song-" He was interrupted by a sweet voice. "What song?" I look over to see Ally awake. "The song that me and you created." Her eyes widened. "Austin! You told me that you would not show him that." I shrugged and turned my attention back to Mr. Star. He continued. "I loved it and if you can write four more songs in the next two weeks. I can get you a record deal and you can have your first concert." I smiled and grinned ear to ear.

"Awesome! So,we'll get started on those songs. Come on Alls." She sighed but followed me all the way back home. When we were home,I rushed her up to my room and closed the door. I pulled her to my bathroom and closed the door. "Austin what are you-" I put my finger in her to shhh her. I open the bathroom cabinet and Scott everything away before ai pressed my code for my new room. It transformed into my recording studio room. Ally smiled. "Wait! When did you get this?" I smiled. "I secretly got it when we got all of this money. Do you know that we are rich? Every since...um...you know...we get money every week for how many died. We had four BIG known parents so you know that we get 15,000 every month. That is so awesome." She nodded.

Then we got to work.

To tell you the truth. We got through all four songs in one day. Okay,more like in one night and day. We came up with four: Not a Love Song,Double Take,I Think About You, and Crazy for you.

We're going to show him in two weeks.

_Two weeks later_

"Mr. Star,we have them." He nods and takes them. He listens to all of them and smiles. "Austin Moon and Ally Dawson,how will you like to be on a contract with Star Records." "Yes!" I shout.

We signed and went home feeling successful. "So,now we're famous." She said nudging me into my side. I nod. "Yep,all because of me. You know,if I didn't show him that song we did...no one would have noticed."

She smiles at me and I smile back.

I just can't wait until our first concert and possibility TOUR.

**PART 2**

AUSTIN'S POV

_I played it safe_

_I kept my foot up on the brake_

_I never really took a chance in life_

_And didn't live for today._

_Oh girl, and then I met you_

_Opened my eyes to something new._

_You know you set me free like no one else_

_And got me actin' a fool._

_Don't you know changed my life,_

_Girl cause now I'm livin'_

_And it feels so right, yeah_

_You got my heart beat pumpin'_

_And its going insane_

_You got me jumping outta aeroplanes, whoa_

_And that's why..._

_I'm crazy its true_

_Crazy 4 U_

_You got me base jump livin'_

_And I can't look down_

_You know you short circuit my brain_

_I can't lie..._

_I'm crazy its true_

_Crazy 4 U_

_Midnight dipping in the pool,_

_Or sneaking out up on the roof_

_You're unpredictable and girl that's what_

_That's what I love about you_

_Don't you know you changed my life,_

_Girl, cause now I'm livin'_

_And it feels so right, yeah_

_You got my heart beat pumpin'_

_And its going insane_

_You got me jumping outta aeroplanes, whoa_

_And that's why..._

_I'm crazy its true_

_Crazy 4 U_

_You got me base jump livin'_

_And I can't look down_

_You know you short circuit my brain_

_I can't lie..._

_I'm crazy its true_

_Crazy 4 U_

_No I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you (without a parachute)_

_And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew (whoa)_

_Don't you know you changed my life_

_Girl cause now I'm living_

_And it feels so right, yeah..._

_You got my heart beat pumpin'_

_And its going insane_

_You got me jumping outta aeroplanes, whoa_

_And that's why..._

_I'm crazy its true_

_Crazy 4 U_

_You got me base jump livin'_

_And I can't look down_

_You know you short circuit my brain_

_I can't lie..._

_I'm crazy its true_

_Crazy 4 U_

Everybody starting applauding. We are at a concert and I just got done with my first song. "Thanks guys! This is my first time and yes! I am nervous. Anyways,on with the next song. This is called Not a Love Song."

_You're always on my mind_

_I think about you all the time_

_Um, no_

_Lets not talk about it_

_Drama - we can live without it_

_Catch a wave if we're bored_

_There's a clock we'll ignore_

_Find a way around it_

_Hey girl, I can tell there's something_

_Even when you say it's nothing_

_When you're playing with your hair_

_Like you just don't care_

_I can tell, you're bluffing_

_Now please don't take this the wrong way_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_But it's not a love song_

_Not a love song_

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song_

_Not a love song_

_I love that you buys the tickets (Uh-huh)_

_And you don't make me watch your chick flick_

_We've come so far,_

_Being just the way we are_

_If it's not broke, don't fix it_

_I can't guess the meaning,_

_When you don't say what you're feeling_

_If you got a broken heart,_

_You can punch me in the arm_

_Now that's what you needed (That's just what you needed)_

_Don't take this the wrong way (Nope)_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_But it's not a love song_

_Not a love song_

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song_

_Not a love song_

_I don't speak girl (Like, hey girl!)_

_I don't quite understand a manicure_

_But you're the only friend I'd take a shower for (And I would really do that for you)_

_And I would hold your bags when you go shopping_

_What a guy (What a guy , what a guy , what a guy)_

_What a guy_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_The way you say you'd put me through it_

_I guess I always knew it (I always knew)_

_I love the way you get me,_

_But correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song (Not a love song)_

_Not a love song (I know it's not a love song)_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_But it's not a love song (No, definitely not a love song)_

_Not a love song_

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song (It's not a love song)_

_Not a love song_

_This is not a love song (It's not a love song)_

_Not a love song_

_This is not a love song (It's not a love song)_

_Not a love song_

"Alright guys. Austin,here is going to take a break. Now lets get on with our other performance." I make my way off the stage into the backstage. "Hey Ally! You ready?" She shakes her head. I walk up to her and engulf her into my arms. We stayed like this for a while. ,y legs were getting weak so I led us to the couch. We stayed like this. She was in my lap with her head on my chest while I was hugging her and holding her. Soon enough,the stage maneger came and told us to get ready. I sighed and looked at Ally. "It's going to be okay. You just sing and close your eyes or open them...you know...if you want." She just nods and sighs. She gets up and walk out the door to the stage. Our duet is next so we both have to be on the stage. "Ready?" I told her as we were about to go on stage. She nods her head. "And now,lets welcome Austin & Ally!" I heard clapping. We walked out there and opened out mouth to sing.

_ [Me]_

_Last summer we met _

_We started as friends _

_I can't tell you how it all happened _

_Then autumn it came _

_We were never the same _

_Those nights everything felt like magic _

_And I wonder if you miss me too _

_If you don't is there one thing _

_That I wish you knew _

_[Ally:]_

_I think about you _

_Every morning when I open my eyes _

_I think about you _

_Every evening when I turn out the lights _

_I think about you _

_Every moment every day of my life _

_You're on my mind all the time it's true _

_How long till I stop pretending _

_What we have is never ending _

_Oh ohh _

_If all we are is just a moment _

_Don't forget me cause I won't and _

_I can't help myself _

_I think about you ooohh _

_I think about you ooohh _

_[Me:]_

_I think about you _

_Every morning when I open my eyes _

_I think about you _

_Every evening when I turn out the lights _

_I think about you _

_Every moment every day of my life _

_You're on my mind all the time it's true _

_[Ally & I]_

_I think about you, you you you you._

I walk up to Ally. "How does that feel?" She smiles. She nods indicating that it felt good. I know she is probably trying to say words but they never come out. I walk her off the stage and I run back on. "Okay guys! Last one."

_Flip the switch_

_Turn on the lightning_

_Get it right_

_Show 'em how it's done_

_Free it up_

_No matter how you dress that song_

_Girl you know_

_You got 'em number one_

_Go with it, you got 'em where you want 'em_

_Drop the beat, they need to hear your sound_

_Play it up_

_It's comin' down to you right now_

_They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You gotta make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take_

_Make 'em do a double take_

_Yeah, yeah!_

_This could be an overnight sensation_

_You and me tearin' up the floor_

_Let it go, this party's up to you right now_

_They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You gotta make, make, make 'em do a double take_

_Know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You gotta make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take_

_Make 'em do a double take_

_Uh_

_Come on!_

_They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You gotta make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take_

_Know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You gotta make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take_

"Goodnight Miami!" I yell out as they erupt into cheers. "Ally!" "Austin!" We run into each other and pull each other into a hug. "Okayyyyyy." We turn to see Jimmy. "I would like to tell you that in two weeks...wait for it!" Me and Ally gave each other questioning looks. "What is it?" Yep,that was Ally. "You're going on a tour." Me and Ally jump around. "Yes!" He nods and give us the information. In a matter of seconds,Dallas appears and he was looking happy. "What's up Dallas?" I ask him while we are in the backstage room. I just got out of the shower. Ally is in it. "Well, Mochelle and I are engaged." I almost choked on my water. "Really? Oh my gosh,I'm so happy for you." He smiles. "Thanks bro." I just nod my head in 'you're welcome'. "Anyways,me and Ally go on your in two weeks." Dallas almost tripped over. "What?" He said. Then he smiled. "I'm coming too right?" I just nod. "Yeah and he said we could bring one more person other than you but I don't know." He shrugged also. "Oh wait! I can bring Michelle." I just shook my head. "Naw,I think she has a talent show in a week that she has to go across country for." He nod when he remembered that. Ally comes out the bathroom. "Ooooh guys,I was thinking about taking Trish." I smiled. "Yep,I totally forgot about her."

I nod and Dallas nods. So we were in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: this chapter was loooooong. So,yeah. There it is!**

**So yeah. I enjoyed writing this chapter. This is sooooo long. It just was very nun expected. Anyways,the next chapter will use uploaded on Saturday and is mostly talking about the first day/week/month of the tour. Saturday,Im also updating NOW. NOW will also be updated on Sunday. TSHD will be uploaded/updated everyday in the morning.**

**Wow! I'm over _5,000 words_. AWESOME!**

**Anyways,check out my other stories:**

**Nanny or Wifey**

**Road Trip to LA (Complete)**

**An Auslly Partnerhood & Rockstar Life Story **

**An Auslly Pregnancy & Parenting Story (Complete)**

**Partner Story-Two Stories High from Death [Please check that out]**

**Immortals or Mortals**

**Bye,**

**R5Auslly**


	19. We Almost Had It! (SEASON 2 Finale)

**Last Time on LWMHB**

AUSTIN'S POV

"Goodnight Miami!" I yell out as they erupt into cheers. "Ally!" "Austin!" We run into each other and pull each other into a hug. "Okayyyyyy." We turn to see Jimmy. "I would like to tell you that in two weeks...wait for it!" Me and Ally gave each other questioning looks. "What is it?" Yep,that was Ally. "You're going on a tour." Me and Ally jump around. "Yes!" He nods and give us the information. In a matter of seconds,Dallas appears and he was looking happy. "What's up Dallas?" I ask him while we are in the backstage room. I just got out of the shower. Ally is in it. "Well, Mochelle and I are engaged." I almost choked on my water. "Really? Oh my gosh,I'm so happy for you." He smiles. "Thanks bro." I just nod my head in 'you're welcome'. "Anyways,me and Ally go on your in two weeks." Dallas almost tripped over. "What?" He said. Then he smiled. "I'm coming too right?" I just nod. "Yeah and he said we could bring one more person other than you but I don't know." He shrugged also. "Oh wait! I can bring Michelle." I just shook my head. "Naw,I think she has a talent show in a week that she has to go across country for." He nod when he remembered that. Ally comes out the bathroom. "Ooooh guys,I was thinking about taking Trish." I smiled. "Yep,I totally forgot about her."

I nod and Dallas nods. So we were in agreemenT.

Reality

"So are you ready for this Alls?" I ask her. I know that she's exciting because she's been up all night jumping around and saying, "is it time yet!" She kept me up most of the night. I know I didn't get even a good five minutes of sleep. That sucks! Jimmy comes out and points behind us. We had confused faces but turned around to see a tour bus coming. It had a picture of me and Ally on it. It pulled up into the driveway. "Oh my gosh!" I hear Ally scream as she walk into it. I turn to look at Dallas and he just shakes his head. He walks past me slightly before saying. "Prepare yourself for the worst nights ever." He put emphases on 'nights'. I smile slightly before thinking of what he meant.

_Hours later_

It's about 5 in the evening. We been on the road since 7 this morning. I got about 7 hours of sleep so I'm up and ready. "Okay guys!" We all stop doing what we were doing to look at Jimmy. Dallas and I stopped playing the video game. Ally stopped reading her book and Trish stopped curling her hair. "So,we don't have a concert until two days so I'm just telling you that you need to be prepared." We all nod and he just sighed. "Don't get so hooked up on those video games. They mess tour head up." He left. I turn to Dallas and we both shrugged and continued our game.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

When Jimmy got done saying the video game brain damage,I looked at Austin and Dallas. They looked at each other and shrugged then continued to play the video game. "Boys." I sigh. Trish nods and continued curling her hair.

_5 hours later_

I'm done with my book. I look at my watch. "Wow,I didn't notice that I read for so long." I chuckle to myself. "Yep,I don't see how you read where it's the summer. You should be having fun!" I glared at him. "Oh yeah that's right. I should go play video games all day instead of working on my music." He turned his head quickly to look at me. "Um...you haven't practiced either so say that about yourself." Oh my gosh,can this boy be any more stupid. "Um...Austin,Jimmy said I'm not in the first concert. Plus on the album,there is only one song that I sung. Well when you get the album,you'll see." I tell him and walk to the back.

Why was he being such an asshole today?

* * *

DALLAS'S POV

What's wrong with them two today? They were both cool this morning and now they are arguing. I got to fix this. "Hey Austin,I'm not feeling too well. Can you go into the practice room and get my tissues? I believe I left them in there." He looks at me confused. "Are you really making me go in there? Ally's in there! We are totally going to fight again so you have to go get them...wait! I'll get the tissues out of the bathroom." He gets up.

Shit! Think Dallas,think.

"Um...no! I have prescription tissue. The doctor gave it to me." I slowly look up to find Austin looking confused. After a while of being confused,he makes his way to the studio room(aka. Practice room.). I cheer softly but then gets up really slow and make my way to the door of the studio room. In a swift motion,I closed the door and locked it with the key that I found earlier this morning.

Austin turned around and started banging on the door. "Dallas,what are you doing?" I stifled a laugh. "Uh..Duh...I was locking you and Ally in the same room. And you're going to stay in there until I see that you two can be by each other without arguing." And with that,I turn and walk back to the other room where Trish was curling her hair.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

What the hell was Dallas doing? I take a deep breath and walk over to a chair and sit. I turn myself away from Ally. I could tell that she was looking at me. "Austin...I'm sorry from earlier. I clearly started it and I just wanted to say that I am...sorry." I was about to turn around but I had to think for a minute.

_Did she really mean it?_

_Was she only saying it just to get out of here?_

_Is she being honest?_

_Does she love me more than just a friend?-wait,why did I just say that._

I turn slowly to see Ally looking at me with forgiveness on her eyes. "Um...I'm sorry too. I guess." She smiles and runs up to attack me with a hug. I don't let it go. I just hold her in it. "So,we ok." I ask her and she smiles. But instead of nodding her head or replying 'yes', she pressed her lips on mine. I moan into the kiss. She pressed harder and gave her back the same force. She pulls away slowly and look at my shirt. "Austin...I need you. I need you now." I smiled but frowned. I thought about our parents. They are probably looking down at us just shaking her head in dissapointment.

I shake my head. "Why not?" I sigh before speaking. "Well,you see. Before my mom past away or died,she told us that we all need to stick together. We all need to stay aware of every and anything that comes to us. We need to be able to protect each other." She nods.

"Austie,I know. But,didnt your mom say that she wanted us to be happy?" She told me and I had tears welling up in my eyes. I nod. "Well then. What makes you happy?" I smile. "You." And with that she unbuttoned my shirt and threw it on the floor. I lifter her shirt over her body and I kissed her softly. She smiled when I felt a hand on my abs. I moan because of pleasure. She pushed me to the couch and now she's on top of me. "Hey are you ready for this pony ride?" I smile and nod. She trails kisses all the way to my pants and unhooked them. She looks at my pink boxers before kissing me full on the lips. I smoothly flipped us over. "Oh,I see you are smooth." I chuckle but regain my conscious. I slid my hand under her shirt so that I could unhook her bra. I unhooked it and kissed her hard. Now,all we both have on is something covering our lower section. "Baby...I'm gonna need you to get out of that." I say huskily. She nods and slips them down,exposing her clit. I smile but soon she slides mine down and she looks back up at me with a very cute look. "Ready?" She nods.

"Ride me!" She told me. I nodded and begined to work on her. I go into her. "Oh...Austin! Oh...Austin!" She moans my name. I smile at the moaning. I trail kisses all over her upper section but was soon interrupted by a knock on the door. "Oh shit!" I jumped up.

Good thing that the door couldn't see inside. We ran to put on our clothes. I only had my boxers on when I heard the keys going into the door. "Um...get that blanket." She runs over to get it. I pick up all our clothes and she comes over and wraps it over us. "Sleep angel." She smiled and lays down on my shoulder. I cover us both up just in time when the door opens. I closed my eyes quickly. Suddenly,I hear coos. "Awww,that so cute." After about two minutes,the door closes. I open my eyes. Nobody is inside,perfect. I looked over to Ally to see her snoring slightly.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! They had to interrupt their sex moment. Anyways, guys there will be a time where they actually don't get interrupted. I just wanted to tease you a little bit.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I know it's short,deal with it**

**Bye,**

**R5Auslly**


	20. A Date on a Perfect Day

**A/N: Oh my gosh! This is the 20th chapter. This is so awesome!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (Afterwards of course)**

**Oh my gosh! I almost forgot. I GOT 77 reviews. Thanks you guys. (Now lets try to get to 100-that will make my day)**

**Here you go, A Date on a Perfect Day**

* * *

ALLY'S POV

"So,we are about to stop in a few minutes to a five-star hotel." Jimmy announces as all of us were watching television. "Awesome! What's the hotel called?" Austin asked eagerly. I chuckle at his childishness. Jimmy laughs for a bit then regained his old face. "It's called: The STAR Hotel!" He announces as he points outside the window. I smile and nod in amazement. "Okay,here are your keys and I'll see you all in two days." He turns to walk off. Before he could get far,Austin shouted in excitement. "We're off for two whole days! Yes!" Dallas,Trish, and I laugh at his cheerfulness.

Once we got inside,we looked at our keys. One of them said ladies and the other said men. "Well,I guess we figured out what room we're in?" I looked up to Austin to see him pouted. Dallas and Trish were walking in front of us goofing around about something. I lean up to Austin ear so that I can whisper to him. "Don't worry,we'll find a way to finish where we left off. I promise." And with that,I grab Trish's arm and we head off to our hotel room.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

Dallas and I watched the girls skip down to their hotel door. The good thing about this is that we are on the top floor. Ally and Trish walk into their room and I hear a scream. Dallas and I run down there really fast. "What's the matter?" We look horrified at how dirty the room was. "I'll call Jimmy." Dallas got out his phone and dialed Jimmy's number. Meanwhile,I grabbed both Trish's and Ally's hands and we made our way to the hallway. Once we were in the hallway,we make our way down to the other door. "Austin,where are you going?" Ally asked me. "To our room!" I told her.

The good thing about the top floor is that it only has two rooms that look like paradise. We were given those but one turned out iky and nasty.

Once we got into our room,they sit on the couch. I walk into the kitchen to find food and drinks everywhere. This place was filthy. "Ally! Trish!" I called out and they were behind me in a second. "This is not acceptable!" Dallas burst into the room. "Um...Jimmy said it would be about 2 hours until they can get someone up here to clean up this huge mess." I sigh in dissapointment.

Wait! "Um...Ally,can I talk to you please?" I beg. She nods and now we are in the living room. "Okay,so I was thinking...maybe...we can...um...go on...a...d-date possibly." I was nervous as hell. I study her face. "Yes!" She shouted. I stood up happily and told her. "Get ready,we can go within these two hours. You know...just be ready in five minutes."

Yes! She said yes. This is going to be AWESOME!

* * *

ALLY'S POV

"May I take your hand,my lady?" Austin asked with his playful tone. I chuckled before nodding. He grabbed my hand and we went out the door while he led me to Dallas's jeep. We hop in. "Um...why do you have Dallas's car." He turns to look at me. "Because he said that I could borrow it for tonight. Awesome isn't it!" I smile and nod. He cranks up the car and turns back to look at me. "Is this date good yet?" I chuckled a little. "Austiiiiiiin! We haven't went on the date yet. Why are you asking me so early?" I looked at his face and giggled. "Oh right. Sorry." He apologized and we made our way down the road.

"How many are in this party today?" The seating person asked us. Austin put up his finger for two. The man nodded before gesturing us to follow him. We followed him to a four seat table. The smiled at us before he left. Austin pulled out a chair for me and I lady accepted it. He then took the seat beside me. "So what will I be giving this lovely couple to drink?" The waiter finally appears. Austin said. "I would like a Pepsi nod the lady will have-What do you want Ally?" He asked whispering the last part. I smile at how he's acting. I whisper back to him. "Sweet Tea." "Okay and the lady will have a Sweet Tea." The man nodded and left.

After a just sat there talking and sipping on our drink. The waiter hasn't came back yet to order our food. Something must have happen back there because we heard a loud crash. "Hello are you ok if we both sit here." This boy that looks our age is standing in front of us smiling. Then I look to see a blonde behind him. I nod. They both sit down. So now the table is set up like this. Me and the boy face to face then there's Austin and the Blonde face to face. "Oh...I forgot..my name is Elliot." He said extending his arm out for me and Austin to shake it. I happily did but Austin hesitantly shook it. He probably didn't trust that guy. "And I'm Cassidy!" The blonde said. I slowly shook her hand eyeing her up and down to make sure that she doesn't make a move on Austin. "And no I will not do anything to him; I already have a wonderful boyfriend right here named Elliot." Elliot smiles before kissing her full on the lips. I smile at how lovely they were being.

Meanwhile,the waiter asked for our food. "Um...the lady will have a lobster and I will have the shrimp bucket." Elliot said. He knew Cassidy well and she kissed him for that. Austin looked at me nervously scratching his back. The waiter turned to look at us. "Ok um...I will have the Asian Chicken and the lady will have the..." He looked at me nervously. I mouthed what I wanted and he told th waiter. "She will have the Now you see seafood and now you don't." The waiter nodded before leaving once again. We were just sitting there but laughter tuned us in. "That was funny. Especially when Austin didn't know what he was going to say." Austin blushed and put his head down in shame. I laughed nervously. Then I reached over to loss his cheek. "Oh,I have to go to the restroom. Can I be excused?" Everyone nodded but Cassidy said. "I do too. So,come on."

We made our way to the lady's room. "Hey girl." She pulled me in and locked the door. "I forgot to ask you your name." I sure didnt give it to her. I never thought nothing of it. "Oh,my name is Ally and the boy in there is Austin. We are on a date." Cassidy mouth dropped. "Oh we're so sorry we were interuppting your date." I nodded. "So,how is he?" She asked me. I smile. "He's great. Also,this is his first time so he didn't know what to order me." She nodded in understandment. "I understand." After that,we did our buisness and made our way back over to the guys. Elliot was already eating but Austin's head was still down. When I sat down,I rubbed his leg. Meanwhile,Cassidy slapped Elliot in the back of his neck.

We all finished eating and told each other bye. But not before exchanging numbers. "So,did you like our date?" He asked with a little hope in his voice. I smiled and nodded. "Yes,I did. And we also made a couple of new friends," He smiled before opening the door open for me. We drove back to the hotel. Once we got to my hotel door,he said. "Alright,I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I nod and we say bye to each other. Once in,I make my way over to the bedroom door to see that it was occupied by my best friend. I shrugged and went to the other room to find that it was occupied by Dallas. "What the hell?" I say to myself.

I walk out the door because there was no way that I was sleeping on the couch. I knocked twice before it opened. "Oh,hey Alls. What are you doing here?" I explained to him everything and he gestured me to come in. I changed into my bed clothes before going to search for a bedroom. I couldn't find another one. "Austin,don't this hotel suite have two bedrooms?" He shook his head. He patted for me to go into his hotel bedroom. I walk in and hurriedly get into the bed. Few seconds later,I could feel the bed descend. "Um...Austin,it's occupied." He chucked. "Oh Alls. Me and you both know that I'm not going to sleep on the floor or that hard ass couch in there." And with that,he cuts the light off and scoots in with me. I smile to myself. It actually felt very good.

"Night Alls." He said.

"Night Aus." I say back.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so there it is. Sorry for the six-day wait. I actually have the weekend off so I can write a few more chapters.**

**Anyways,who's excited for the new Austin & Ally today. And guess what, Teen Beach Movie premires TODAY!**

**Then that new show,Liv & Maddie so please watch it. I don't know the time for everybody so just look that up in guide. (This is for U.S. and other countries that might have it premiered today)**

**IAM will be uploaded today also TSHD. Maybe after Liv & Maddie so check that out.**

**Oh and I am starting an RT Bundle so it will premiere on August 2nd. I already have 849 words for it so that's a good start!**

**And thank you guys for all of your reviews,my followers,my favorites, and most importantly-your patience.**

**Thank you,**

**R5Auslly**


	21. Vacation No More

**A/N: Hey guys! Here goes another LWMHB (Living with my Half Brother-Half Bully).**

**I hope you guys like the story because if you can tell...the story is coming to an end. BUT,it won't end until October. That doesn't mean I won't skip weeks though. But for right now,I'm planning on having fifty around October.**

**I hope you guys review like crazy and please recommend this story to every and anyone. It would be an honor.**

**And yes,today is Monday so guess what! I won't be able to update frequently but don't worry. This week is my last week. On Friday,I should be okay.**

**But...you know...Flash Foward comes on this weekend starting Friday. That's so awesome.**

**I can't wait to see the new Austin & Ally. Anyways,thank you guys for everything and yeah...here you go.**

**I know I gave you a leture but here's a new chapter just for you.**

**Anyways,until the end of this chapter...bye**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

DALLAS'S POV

I open my eyes to see that I was in a room. I sit up and observe once more. "Time to get this day on the road." I tell myself. I stood up and stretched but when I was about to head to the door. My phone rang. "Hello?"

Me/_Michelle_

_"Hey baby!"_

"Hey...everything ok for your talent show?"

_"Yeah...I just miss you."_

"Yeah,same here."

_"So...Oliver wanted me to tell you that he is going on a family vacation...well with me of course...and he invited for you,Ally, and Austin to come."_

"Well um...you see Michelle...I don't know."

_"Come on Dal. It's only going to be my mom,my dad,Oliver,me,you,Ally, and Austin. Come on!"_

"Um...um...um"

_"Do it for me!"_

"Al-alright."

_"Yes! Just be ready by next week on Friday."_

"Kay!" I hang up.

I sat my phone down and walk out the door. "Austin...Ally...Trish!" I call out and I don't get an answer. I sigh. "Where is everybody?" Just then I hear a door open. I turn and find Trish standing there looking at me. "Hey Dallas...don't you suppose to be in your hotel suite." Then it hit me. I quickly ran out the suite to the other suite. Once I get there,it's very quiet. "Austin!" I yell out. Nope...no answer. I walk around the suite until I come to the bedroom door. I sigh knowing that I'll probably regret going into this room. I opened the door slightly and looked around.

Yep! There they are. I walk over quietly until I get to Austin's side of the bed. I shook him lightly. "Austin...I have to tell you something important." He just stirred a little but never awoken. "Ally!" Once I yelled that,both Austin & Ally jumped out of bed. Ally stood up. "Dallas...why did you do that?" "I'll tell you late but you guys really should find different rooms next time." I told them. Austin looked at me confused. "Bro,we weren't doing anything. You act like I was actually having sex with her. I just slept beside her because I was not...in any cercumstances...going to sleep on that hard ass couch." I nodded my head in understandment and left.

* * *

{Skipping to next Friday-The Last Concert in Miami or Period}

AUSTIN'S POV

"You ready Austin?" Ally asked me while I'm just sitting on the sofa that's in the backstage room. Me,Dallas,Trish,Michelle,and Ally were all in this room just watching television. "Yes Ally..I am." I whisper back to her. She smiled widely at me. She snuggled into my chest as I wrapped my arm around her. "So...guys,I have something to tell you?" I hear Dallas say. We all stop and look at him. Just then,we hear the door knock loudly. "AUSTIN MOON...BE READY IN TWO!" That's all I heard. I hurriedly put my shoes on and raced out the door. Once I get to the end where I could see the stage,I stop and wait for them to give me a cue. "Austin!" I hear someone panting. I turned to see Ally trying to catch her breath. "Here." She gave me my lucky necklace that I always where. It says 'Austin & Ally For3ver'. I loved this necklace. "Thank you." I engulfed her in a hug at the same time the maneger called my name out to get on stage.

I run onto the stage. "Alright guys! This is my last song of the day and I hope you guys like it."

_[Verse]_

_Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag,_

_You got a "kick me" sign covering the skills that you have,_

_And it all looks wrong when you're looking down,_

_You get dizzy doing 360s,_

_And you can't break out._

_Even when you feel like you ain't all that,_

_Just don't forget that I got your back,_

_Now turn up the beat, and bump that track (bump that track)_

_YEAH_

_[Chorus]_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do,_

_You got style,_

_Pop your collar,_

_Cause you're all kinds of cool,_

_You're legit,_

_You're the boss,_

_Even when the mic is off,_

_Nobody rocks it,_

_R-rocks it_

_The way that you do_

_No, oh-oh-oh-oh_

_The way that you do_

_[Verse]_

_Can't let one bad thing go and crush your ways,_

_You got your epic wins 364 days_

_And it's feeling like,_

_Your game is crazy off_

_But all you need,_

_Is to bring the heat,_

_Get back on top_

_Even when you feel like you ain't all that,_

_Just don't forget that I got your back,_

_Now turn up the beat and bump that track, (bump that track)_

_YEAH_

_[Chorus]_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do,_

_You got style,_

_Pop your collar,_

_Cause you're all kinds of cool,_

_You're legit,_

_You're the boss,_

_Even when the mic is off,_

_Nobody rocks it,_

_R-rocks it,_

_The way that you do,_

_No, oh-oh-oh-oh_

_The way that you do_

_[Bridge]_

_You're off the charts,_

_You're number one,_

_You got the fire and you can't be undone_

_You're breaking records,_

_You make it pop,_

_You got the fire so keep burning it up!_

_[Chorus]_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do,_

_You got style,_

_Pop your collar,_

_Cause you're all kinds of cool,_

_You're legit,_

_You're the boss,_

_Even when the mic is off,_

_Nobody rocks it,_

_R-rocks it_

_The way that you do_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do,_

_You got style,_

_Pop your collar,_

_Cause you're all kinds of cool,_

_You're legit,_

_You're the boss,_

_Even when the mic is off,_

_Nobody rocks it,_

_R-rocks it_

_The way that you do_

_No, oh-oh-oh-oh_

_The way that you do_

"Thank you Miami!" I said out of breath from dancing and moving around while singing the song. I run back to the room that I was in to see that Trish was gone. "Where's Trish?" They shrugged and I did aswell before taking a seat next to Ally. Once again,she snuggled up into my chest. "So...as I was saying before that stage maneger interrupted me.." Dallas continued. "Michelle and Oliver has welcomed us to tag along to their family vacation. It'll only be seven of us." Ally and I looked at each other and smiled widely. "I'll take that as a yes." Then we looked at Dallas. "YES!" Michelle smiled widely and hugged Dallas. "Wow...we are going on vacation to what?" Michelle was about to say something but Dallas put his hand over her mouth. "Let them see for themselves." He told her. 3...2...1... "Hey! You guys know that I hate surprises." Yep,that was Ally. "Just tell us already." They shook their heads. I turned to Ally. "Okay...so we'll just have to wait and find out."

"Oh and we leave tonight so go get packed." And with that,Dallas and Michelle walked out the door. "Talk about late notices." Ally said before getting up aswell.

That Night

I knocked on Ally's bedroom door. "Ally are you finished packing?" I ask her. "Just one second!" She called out. I sighed. What's taking this girl so long? We've been waiting for her for 45 minutes. I open the door slowly to see Ally puting... "Panties!" I shout out. She froze and looked over at me. She instantly blushed. "Haha! I made you blush!" I said in a nagging tone. She put her undies in her bag and zipped her bag up. She walks over and slaps me playfully on the chest. "Stop!" She said before walking downstairs. "VACATION HERE WE COME!" I yelled out.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

We are now all on the plane. Dallas didnt give us a second to look at the tickles. He said 'it'll ruin the surprise.' I'm now just reading 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. I'm now on chapter nine. "You can just take that back, boy!"

This order, given by me to Cecil Jacobs, was the beginning of a rather thin time for Jem and me. My fists were clenched and I was ready to let fly. Atticus had promised me he would wear me out if he ever heard of me fighting any more; I was far too old and too big for such childish things, and the sooner I learned to hold in, the better off everybody would be. I soon forgot." I read out loud but was interrupted by Austin closing my book. "Austin!" I whined. He shook his head meaning he's not changing his mind. I sigh and put my book away. "Here wanna listen to some music?" He asked pulling out his earphones. I nodded slightly knowing that he was gonna play his songs.

I put the headphones in and listened. I'll be your entertainer. I'm puttin on a show. I'm gonna levitate ya. Leave ya! Wa- Wa- wantin' more. I see you fascinated. I've got ya hypnotized. White gloves put you dream up...A fantasy before your eyes! And with that,I'm already asleep.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I look over to see Ally asleep. I place a soft kiss on her forehead. "Sweet Dream Alls." I turn to my side to see Dallas and Michelle asleep. Then I looked behind us to see Michelle's parents asleep but Oliver was still awake. Actually,he was beside me. "So...it seems like everybody was worm out?" I say trying to make conversation. He nods. I'll take that than anything. I just slowly close my eyes and let sleep take over me.

About 15 minutes later

I open my eyes to feel the plane jerking. "Um...Oliver?" He turns to me with wide eyes. It jerks again. I hear Michelle scream in fear. Suddenly,I feel something wet in my shirt. I look down to see Ally crying into my shirt. "We're going to die like our parents did." I hear Dallas shout. I couldn't help it at this point. I started crying. I did not want my life to end like this. I wanted to die happy. I wanted to die when I was like an old person not like this. Suddenly,the intercome announced. "Everybody WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" Everybody started screaming including me. Suddenly,you could feel the plane shooting lower.

Out of that vision

Everything just zoomed away. Now,I'm standing here right in front of the airport scanner. "Um...may you please show me your ticket." I just backed back and shook my head. I backed all the way until I hit a wall. I slid down. Suddenly,I felt a reassuring hand in my shoulder. I looked up to see Ally. "Austin...what's wrong? We have to be on our flight in three minutes." I shook my head. "No...the plane is going to crash." She looked at me strangely before I see everyone else except Oliver's parents coming over. Oliver asked. "What's wrong?" I was about to answer but Ally answered for me. "Austin here said that the plane is going to crash. I guess he had one of those visions." Dallas looked at me wiered. Just then we heard a "BOOM!" We all looked to see where it came from. And yes...it was the plane that I was talking about.

"Nooooooo!" I hear Oliver say. "Mom and Dad were on that plane." I felt like I loss breath. Only thing I could here was the cries of Michelle and Oliver.

No,this cannot be happening!

* * *

**A/N: OMG! Oliver and Michelle's parents just died. I had to put a little Final Destination in there.**

**Anyways, I don't own The Way that You Do by Ross Lynch and The To Kill a Mockingbird excerpt.**

**I hoped you enjoyed it and what do you think will happen next?**

**Do what you do best and REVIEW!**

**Anyways,bye**

**R5Auslly**


	22. Feelings

**Last Time on LWMHB** (Living with my Half Brother-Half Bully)

AUSTIN'S POV

I look over to see Ally asleep. I place a soft kiss on her forehead. "Sweet Dream Alls." I turn to my side to see Dallas and Michelle asleep. Then I looked behind us to see Michelle's parents asleep but Oliver was still awake. Actually,he was beside me. "So...it seems like everybody was worm out?" I say trying to make conversation. He nods. I'll take that than anything. I just slowly close my eyes and let sleep take over me.

_About 15 minutes later_

I open my eyes to feel the plane jerking. "Um...Oliver?" He turns to me with wide eyes. It jerks again. I hear Michelle scream in fear. Suddenly,I feel something wet in my shirt. I look down to see Ally crying into my shirt. "We're going to die like our parents did." I hear Dallas shout. I couldn't help it at this point. I started crying. I did not want my life to end like this. I wanted to die happy. I wanted to die when I was like an old person not like this. Suddenly,the intercome announced. "Everybody WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" Everybody started screaming including me. Suddenly,you could feel the plane shooting lower.

Out of that vision

Everything just zoomed away. Now,I'm standing here right in front of the airport scanner. "Um...may you please show me your ticket." I just backed back and shook my head. I backed all the way until I hit a wall. I slid down. Suddenly,I felt a reassuring hand in my shoulder. I looked up to see Ally. "Austin...what's wrong? We have to be on our flight in three minutes." I shook my head. "No...the plane is going to crash." She looked at me strangely before I see everyone else except Oliver's parents coming over. Oliver asked. "What's wrong?" I was about to answer but Ally answered for me. "Austin here said that the plane is going to crash. I guess he had one of those visions." Dallas looked at me wiered. Just then we heard a "BOOM!" We all looked to see where it came from. And yes...it was the plane that I was talking about.

"Nooooooo!" I hear Oliver say. "Mom and Dad were on that plane." I felt like I loss breath. Only thing I could here was the cries of Michelle and Oliver.

No,this cannot be happening!

* * *

Reality

No this can't be happening!

It's not fair!

"I m-mean it couldn't h-h-happened." Michelle cried into Dallas's chest. I just hugged my kness while I was sitting on the couch at our house. "Man! This world is so fucking messed up." Oliver said while clenching his fists. I got a feeling that this will not end well. Suddenly,a knock comes from the door. Ally slowly moves to the door and opens it. "Hello,I'm Jacab the Funneral Owner." I just hugged my knees a little tighter. Ally and Jacab come into the loving room. Ally comes and sits beside me with her hand on my shoulder. While Jacab just pulls up a chair. "Okay...so we are going to have to prepare the funeral for-" He was cut off by Oliver's yelling. "WHAT THE HELL! DO YOU THINK WE WOULD WANT TO HERE THAT SHIT ON THE SAME DAY AS OF THEM DYING! YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" The funeral owner flinched and quickly ran out the house. Everybody's eyes focused back onto Oliver. He was beyond angry. He was shaking,his face was very red and I never seen this side of him before. "Oliver calm-" Ally tried soothing him but he shouted at her. "NO! YOU SHUT YOUR SCRAWNY ASS UP! I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR SOOTHING VOICES RIGHT NOW! MY PARENTS JUST DIED!" I was a bit taken back when he yelled at Ally like that. "You have no reason to holler at Ally like that." I stood up and told him. He turned to glare at me. "YES I DO! YOUR PARENTS DIDNT JUST DIE ON A PLANE CRASH!" I knew I had to argue back something. "Excuse me. You aren't the only one that your parents died in a plane crash! Ours died in one a month and half ago!" He just shook his head. "WHO CARES! THEY WERE USELESS ANYWAY!" Okay,now I was going to rip his head off.

Ally must have saw it coming because she pulled me back onto the couch. Dallas got up this time. "What's your problem dude? We aren't the enemies here!" Oliver turned to him now. "DUDE SIT YOUR ASS DOWN! I WILL LITERALLY PUNCH THE SHIT OUT OF YOU IF YOU REALLY TALKED TO ME AGAIN!" Dallas just shook his head. "Dude! Our parents died in a plane crash too. Do you-" Oliver cut Dallas off. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR SHITTY PARENTS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY CALL THEMSELVES PARENTS WHEN THEY WERE NEVER AT HOME WITH THEIR KIDS! THEY WEREN'T EVEN HERE FOR ALLY'S BIRTHDAY...I think." He said pointing to Ally. Ally stood up and walked to him and slapped him. "They did come! And it's not your place to call our parents shitty!" Michelle gasped. "Ally,did you just cursed?" Ally puts her hand up. "Okay...just...leave me alone for a second." And with that,she walked off. I looked over to Oliver who looks like he felt guilty. "Austin...can you go up there and see about Ally?" I nodded my head and walked up the stairs.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in!" The door opens revealing my half brother. "Um...how are you feeling Ally?" I shrugged silently. "Okay,so do you want to talk about your feelings or-" I cut him off. "I love you Austin." I looked up to Austin's confused face. "What?" I let out a shaky breath before responding. "Okay so...I may have the tiniest of crush...well damn...I have the biggest crush on you. There...I said it." I looked down because I know it was stupid to say. Austin put his hand on my chin and raised my head up. He leaned in and kissed me. The kiss had a feeling of sorrow and love. The sorrow was probably from what just happened. We pulled back. "Don't worry...I love you too." Oh my gosh,Austin said he 'love me'. Oh my gosh! "So,I was wandering if you would like to go on a second date with me." I smiled as he continued. "Yeah...now that I know what you order...I can now order it." I laughed remembering what had happened. I nodded and he pulled me into another kiss.

"I love you Austin." I tell him.

"Not as much as I love you." He said as he pushed me back lightly swiftly lifting his shirt off.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFY! I know you hate me. Sorry,I had to do it!**

**Yes,I know it's short but I really wanted this to be short so that you can see how they felt. **

**The next chapter will be on Jimmy taking them across the world to ****. I can't say. But I can say that you'll love it.**

**Austin,Dallas,Ally,Jimmy, and Trish go to **** and when they meet a special person. They all will be excited. This special person was Aiston's first childhood friend.**

**Don't worry...I'll make sure towards the end that they'll have sex part 2. But now,I want to get their adventure out the way.**

**I probably won't update until next week. I really don't know yet so If I don'tost until next Tuesday-don't be mad!**

**Now...if you haven't read my other stories. Here is a little sneak peak of my new 'November' story...When Two Superstars Meet.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

* * *

_I'll be your entertainer _

_I'm puttin on a show _

_I'm gonna levitate ya _

_Leave ya _

_Wa- Wa- wantin' more _

_I see you fascinated _

_I've got ya hypnotized _

_White gloves put you dream up _

_A fantasy before your eyes _

_Step right up on the stage _

_Free yourself from the cage _

_Pick a card and guess it girl _

_Here's a lesson girl _

_It's just an illusion _

_1-2-3 I dissapear _

_Comin' right back so stay right here _

_Ain't no second guessin' girl _

_I'm impressive girl _

_But I'm just an illusion _

_Oh, uh, listen _

_I ain't no fake Houdini _

_I'll put a spell on you _

_I'm somethin' like a genie _

_Girl I'll make your wish come true _

_And now our time is runnin' _

_With every grain of sand _

_So here's the grand finale _

_Watch me do my sleight of hand _

_Step right up on the stage _

_Free yourself from the cage _

_Pick a card and guess it girl _

_Here's a lesson girl _

_It's just an illusion _

_1-2-3... I disappear _

_Comin' right back, so stay right here _

_Ain't no second guessing girl _

_I'm impressing girl _

_But I'm just an illusion _

_Somewhere in a dream _

_We'll meet again my baby _

_And I promise that I won't disappear _

_I'll be right here _

_And I won't be won't be won't be _

_Just an illusion (yeah, baby) _

_Step right up on the stage _

_Free yourself from the cage _

_Pick a card and guess it girl _

_Here's a lesson girl _

_But I'm just an illusion _

_1-2-3... I disappear _

_I'm coming right back, so stay right here _

_Ain't no second guessing girl _

_I'm impressing girl _

_But I'm just an illusion _

_Step right up on the stage _

_Free yourself from the cage _

_Pick a card and guess it girl _

_Here's a lesson girl _

_But I'm just an illusion _

_1-2-3... I disappear _

_I'm coming right back, so stay right here _

_Ain't no second guessing girl _

_I'm impressing girl _

_But I'm just an illusion_

"Thank you Miami!" I yell out as I run back to the backstage area. When I get to my room,my best friend is playing some type of game on his phone. "What's up Dez!" He looks up and smiles. I gave him a confuse look. "Um...what happened?" His smile gets wider. "Ok..so I just talked to Jimmy and he said that you are going to best vacation spot in California next week. He said it should be very pleasant there." My jaw dropped open. "Awesome!"

* * *

**Ally's POV**

* * *

_Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street_

_Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet_

_I'm just trying to make it in America_

_Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt_

_Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert_

_And I'm dying to make it in America_

_And I'm singing the words to my favorite song_

_With the rag top down and my glasses on_

_And I'm driving straight through America_

_I wanna taste the sun_

_Cause baby I'm born to run_

_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

_I, I wanna show some skin_

_Yeah baby I need the ocean_

_And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion_

_I want to make it in America_

_Make it in America_

_I can see my star sunset and vine_

_Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign_

_Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America_

_See me wearin' a smile, even if I'm broke_

_I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote_

_And I called it Make It In America_

_I wanna taste the sun_

_Cause baby I'm born to run_

_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

_I, I wanna show some skin_

_Baby I need the ocean_

_And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion_

_I wanna make it in America_

_Make it in America_

_I can feel the sweat dripping down my face_

_I can hear my heart as it starts to race_

_Yeah sometimes this world's such a lonely place_

_If I just push on I know that_

_I wanna taste the sun_

_Cause baby I'm born to run_

_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

_I, I wanna show some skin_

_Baby I need the ocean_

_And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion_

_I wanna make it in America_

_Make it in America_

"Thank you Miami!" I run back my backstage room. "Hey Trish!" She grabs my attention by smiling widely. "Um...what happened?" She stood up. "Jimmy just said that you could go to his four bedroom beach house. He said its like a big mansion." I jumped squealing as did Teish then I stopped. "Oh,so who are in the other two rooms." She shrugged. I did too.

Hey...it might not be that bad.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! The sneak peak of my new upcoming 'November' story...When Two Superstars Meet.**

**Until next time, bye**

**R5Auslly**


	23. Austin & Ally in China Part 1—Arriving

**A/N: And guess what? **

**This is the 23rd chapter of Living with my Half Brother-Half Bully which means this is coming to an END!**

**Okay,so now I want to tell you thanks. I got 95 reviews (almost 100) and I can't believe you guys! This will be my second time getting 100 reviews...Nanny or Wifey being the first.**

**I'm sorry on the eight day wait! Anyways,you might as well get used to it because I'm about to end this. There is only one more chapter in August. Two more chapters in September and the last three chapters in October so get used to it.**

**I will like to thank you guys for all of your support. if I have grammer errors...deal with it!**

**Also, I'm going to be at school staring MONDAY! Sucks right?**

**Anyways, that doesn't give me enough time to update and stuff. So, what I'm going to do is update on the weekend. I might update during the week. I just don't know right now.**

**So, just keep a look out. Just to tell you,this story will be updated before the season finale of Dog with a Blog on August 25th. So keep your eye out for that. (Just to give you a reminder aswell)**

**Then the next one will be on Saturday,September 7th.**

**Okay...so with that being said. I am on the middle of decoding to do a sequel or not. If I do a sequel, it won't be posted until January 2014. That's because I'll have like different stories. **

**I'll have:**

**APRLS (An Auslly Parenthood & Rockstar Life Story)**

***NOW would be ending in November***

**IAND (I'm Always Next Door)**

**SCE (In the Same Car as My Enemy)**

**TSM (When Two Superstars Meet)**

**RT Bundle**

**FCFG (Fatal Chances & Fake Girlfriends)**

**IAM2 (Immortals & Mortals 2: A New Life)**

**So,yeah. That will be alot. I'm planning on ending three-four between October through December. It will most likely be NOW and IAND in November, and APRLS in December. (Those are not my final decisions so don't get all fussy.)**

**Anyways,last note. I have made my decision in posting the first chapter of IAND after I finish IAM. So,it will most likely be posted August 16th right after the sneak peak of Wander Over Yander. So stay tuned for that.**

**Alright with my lecture...here goes what you all have been waiting for-**

**Until the end of the next chapter or the TO BE CONTINUED sign,**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

It's been kind of hectic because of all the drama. Oliver and Michelle has isolated themselves. We haven't heard from them in like four weeks. The funeral was five weeks ago and a week later,Michelle and Oliver never talked to us. I keep telling Dallas that they probably just need time alone. They don't want to see anybody right now. One good thing out of it is that Ally and I are officially committing ourselves into loving each other. I haven't asked her to be my girlfriend yet but she probably wants me to ask. I mean...it has been 6 weeks since we told each other our feelings. And yes...we had sex. No biggie. Anyways, I'm going to take her on our third date next week. We had our second date and let me tell you...it went flawless.

**Flashback (Written in Third Person Point of View)**

_Austin pulls out a chair for Ally. She smiles at him and thankfully takes her seat. He whips around and takes his seat. "So, what would this lovely couple be having to drink today?" The waiter said as he approached the table. Ally looked at Austin. Austin looked at her and winked. Then he turned to the waiter, "The lady here will have a sweet tea and I will have a Pepsi, please." The waiter or should I say,lady. The lady nodded and walked away. Austin turned to his 'date'. "Hey, so I didn't mess up this order this time." She smiled. "All-alright...we still have the food order." She said which made Austin's smile fall. He sighed as he looked through the menu. He kept looking up to Ally, but she was too busy looking at her menu. He needed to know what she wanted...or else, it'll be a disaster like last time. "Um...hey Alls, so do you...um." Austin said scratching the back of his neck nervously. Ally chuckled at what Austin was doing. He smiled nervously then looked back at his menu. "So...I know what you're trying to do." Ally said which made Austin freeze up. He gave out a nervous laugh as he looked at Ally. Ally continued. "Okay...I will tell you what I want." Austin replied, "Thank you." Ally shook her head in amusement. "So, what would you like?" The lady said coming back and setting their drinks on the table. Austin froze up._

_In his mind, he was thinking: She never got the chance to tell me what she wanted._

_Austin gave out a nervous laugh. "Um...the lady here will have a...um...she will have the shrimp salad." Austin said looking down not wanting to look at Ally. He knew that he got her order wrong. "And you?" The lady asked. Austin cleared his throat. "Oh yeah...I will have the Steak Plate...just with no onions on top of it." The lady nodded before taking both of their menus. She grabbed Austin attention and mouthed, 'You are doing fine. Don't worry...I know it.' She smiled and returned to her work. Austin finally felt good on the inside. "Austin?" Austin looked to where his name was being called. And there he spotted someone he didnt want to see. "Oh...Cassidy!" Austin said less excited. She stood right in front of the table. Ally was giving Cassidy a strange look and Cassidy returned it. Cassidy turned to Austin. "Oh so...what are you doing here?" Austin was about to answer but thought twice. Answering her would be stupid...can she not see that they were on a date? The lady appeared and shoved Cassidy out the way without Cassidy knowing. "Why did you do that?" Cassidy exclaimed. The lady rolled her eyes and pushed Cassidy to her seat. Once Cassidy was fully seated, the lady leaned into her ear to whisper. "If you ever think about interuppting their date again, I'll kick your boyfriend here in the manhood." Cassidy scoffed at the lady. It see,Ed that Cassidy didnt get the point. "Oh...that means he won't have kids." Cassidy's eyes widened and the lady smirked while walking off. Cassidy quickly turned her attention to her boyfriend. "So, can we continue this..d-date?" Cassidy asked stuttering. Her boyfriend smiled and leaned into her ear to whisper. "I got a better idea...lets finish this at home." Cassidy smiled and the two made their way out the Resturant._

_Austin sighed in relief when he seen Cassidy leave. "So...I'm enjoying this date." Ally said sarcastically. Austin knew she didn't mean it. "Ally, l know you are being sarcastic. Now lets start over. With no distractions, lets just be a couple." Ally smiled at Austin's controlling ness. "Ok." And with that, the lady brought out their plates. The lady gave Austin a 'I told you so' wink and left the two to talk._

_And their date went great. They talked about everything possible. And in reality, Ally enjoyed it._

**(End of Flashback)**

_Back to AUSTIN'S POV_

Well...I think we had a great time. If it wasn't for Cassidy's ass, Ally would've enjoyed it alot more. "Austin, be ready in five!" I hear Dallas tell me. I let a breath and put my clothes back on. Right now, I only had sweats and a tank on. I changed swiftly into black jeans and my yellow shirt. I put my black leather jacket over me and I opened the door revealing a sweet and sexy person. "And who may this sexy lady be?" I asked while smirking. She laughed and playfully hit my chest. "This sexy lady is the one-and-only Ally Marie Dawson." She responded putting emphasis on sexy. I chuckled as I made my way past her. I turned around walking backwards while checking her body out. My eyes finally met hers when she smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I mouthed 'yes' and made my way to the stage.

"Thank you Guys!" I call out. "This is my last song of the evening called 'The Way that You Do!'. The music starts and I begin.

_Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag,_

_You got a "kick me" sign covering the skills that you have,_

_And it all looks wrong when you're looking down,_

_You get dizzy doing 360s,_

_And you can't break out._

_Even when you feel like you ain't all that,_

_Just don't forget that I got your back,_

_Now turn up the beat, and bump that track (bump that track)_

_YEAH_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do,_

_You got style,_

_Pop your collar,_

_Cause you're all kinds of cool,_

_You're legit,_

_You're the boss,_

_Even when the mic is off,_

_Nobody rocks it,_

_R-rocks it_

_The way that you do_

_No, oh-oh-oh-oh_

_The way that you do_

_Can't let one bad thing go and crush your ways,_

_You got your epic wins 364 days_

_And it's feeling like,_

_Your game is crazy off_

_But all you need,_

_Is to bring the heat,_

_Get back on top_

_Even when you feel like you ain't all that,_

_Just don't forget that I got your back,_

_Now turn up the beat and bump that track, (bump that track)_

_YEAH_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do,_

_You got style,_

_Pop your collar,_

_Cause you're all kinds of cool,_

_You're legit,_

_You're the boss,_

_Even when the mic is off,_

_Nobody rocks it,_

_R-rocks it,_

_The way that you do,_

_No, oh-oh-oh-oh_

_The way that you do_

_You're off the charts,_

_You're number one,_

_You got the fire and you can't be undone_

_You're breaking records,_

_You make it pop,_

_You got the fire so keep burning it up!_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do,_

_You got style,_

_Pop your collar,_

_Cause you're all kinds of cool,_

_You're legit,_

_You're the boss,_

_Even when the mic is off,_

_Nobody rocks it,_

_R-rocks it_

_The way that you do_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do,_

_You got style,_

_Pop your collar,_

_Cause you're all kinds of cool,_

_You're legit,_

_You're the boss,_

_Even when the mic is off,_

_Nobody rocks it,_

_R-rocks it_

_The way that you do_

_No, oh-oh-oh-oh_

_The way that you do_

"Thank you!" I call out as I run backstage. When I make it to my room, I enter to see Ally bending over getting something out of her purse. I smile as I inch closer. Yep,right about time. I walk slowly up to her and slap her ass. When I say slap, I mean HARD! "Austin!" She exclaims and I laugh. She playfully punched my chest and I sat down. She suddenly sits down. Well, she sat down on my manhood. "Hey...so I was thinking that-" We were finally interuppted when the door opens. She flinches back and move onto my lap instead of my manhood. "Okay..." Jimmy says as him and Dallas enters. "I have something to tell you guys. Well...we are going to...(imaginary drum roll) CHINA!" I could've sworn...I almost dropped Ally out of my lap. I jumped up and cheered. Ally got off right in time to cheer along side with me.

Oh yeah!

"Alright be ready by next Friday." Jimmy tells us and leave.

"I can't believe we're going to China!" I exclaimed and Dallas high-fived me while Ally hugged me.

Yes, this is going to be awesome.

* * *

**A/N: This will be a middle author's note. Thank you guys. I love you all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**There is still more at the bottom...not a lot though.**

**Okay and this will probably be the ONLY chapter to have Austin's point of view all the way through. And I'm happy. The part 2 might have all of Ally's point of view. I'll think of that later.**

**So thanks and I can't wait to see you guys again on Sunday,August 25th.**

**Don't Own Miss Movin' On by Fifth Harmony or The Way That You Do by Ross Lynch.**

**Until August 25th,bye**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

**On the plane and Still AUSTIN'S POV**

"Alls...this is awesome!" I exclaimed wile we were on the plane. Well...it was a private plane. Dallas was asleep in the comfy seat in the back. I was in the front seat and Ally was in the middle. "Yeah! So awesome!" She exclaims. I smiled and put in my headphones. "Time for some music."

_[Camila]_

_I'm breakin' down_

_Gonna start from scratch_

_Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch_

_My lips are saying goodbye_

_My eyes are finally dry_

_[Lauren]_

_I'm not the way that I used to be_

_I took the record off repeat_

_It killed me but I survived_

_And now I'm coming alive_

_[Camila]_

_I'll never be that girl again_

_No oh oh [x2]_

_[Lauren]_

_My innocence is wearin' thin_

_But my heart is growing strong_

_So call me, call me, call me_

_[All]_

_Miss movin' on_

_Oh oh oh [x2]_

_I broke the glass surrounding me (surrounding me)_

_I ain't the way you remember me (remember me)_

_I was such a good girl_

_So fragile but no more_

_[Dinah]_

_I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)_

_My whole world was electrified (electrified)_

_Now I'm no longer afraid_

_It's Independence Day (Independence Day)_

_[Camila]_

_I'll never be that girl again_

_No oh oh [x2]-_

Somebody yanked the earphones off. I looked behind me to Ally's worried face. Oh no! "Ally what's happening?" I said scared. She looked outside. "I think the plane's falling." She said and I nearly had a heart-attack. Then Jimmy came. "Sorry guys...it was some moufunctions." We nodded and he left. "Okay so that wasn't suppose to happen." Ally said in a whimpering voice. I sighed as I pulled her with me. "Here sleep with me...it'll make you feel better." She nodded and snuggled up into my side. I draped the cover around us as I she says, "Sing me a song Austin." Oh my gosh! I love that sweet voice. I tried to think of one. Oh...O goit it. "Here...listen to this as you are sleeping." I adjust the volume in my earphones and place them in Ally's ear. Then I started it up all over again.

_[Camila]_

_I'm breakin' down_

_Gonna start from scratch_

_Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch_

_My lips are saying goodbye_

_My eyes are finally dry_

_[Lauren]_

_I'm not the way that I used to be_

_I took the record off repeat_

_It killed me but I survived_

_And now I'm coming alive_

_[Camila]_

_I'll never be that girl again_

_No oh oh [x2]_

_[Lauren]_

_My innocence is wearin' thin_

_But my heart is growing strong_

_So call me, call me, call me_

_[All]_

_Miss movin' on_

_Oh oh oh [x2]_

_I broke the glass surrounding me (surrounding me)_

_I ain't the way you remember me (remember me)_

_I was such a good girl_

_So fragile but no more_

_[Dinah]_

_I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)_

_My whole world was electrified (electrified)_

_Now I'm no longer afraid_

_It's Independence Day (Independence Day)_

_[Camila]_

_I'll never be that girl again_

_No oh oh [x2]_

_[Lauren]_

_My innocence is wearin' thin_

_But my heart is growing strong_

_So call me, call me, call me_

_[All]_

_Miss movin' on_

_Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (to the way it was)_

_I'm finding who I am and who I am from here and now is gonna be enough (is gonna be enough)_

_Is gonna be enough_

_I'll never be that girl again_

_No oh oh_

_I'll never be that girl again_

_Oh oh oh_

_My innocence is wearin' thin_

_But my heart is growing strong_

_So call me, call me, call me_

_Miss movin' on_

_Oh oh oh [x4]_

_Yeah, I'm movin' on_

I smiled as I seen her asleep. I sighed and closed my eyes...only to be put in an awesome sleep.

"Austin,wake up!" I open my eyes to see Dallas over me. He looks at me akward and I returned the look. Then he eyes someone beside me. Oh...right,that's Ally. "Okay...so why did you wake me?" He sighed as he pointed out the window. I looked out. We landed. We landed. WE LANDED! "Ally wake up!" I said while shaking her. She wakes up and groans. "What." I chuckle before pushing her head to the window. "WE LANDED!" She exclaimed. "Alright guys," Dallas continued. "Jimmy wants us outside." Ally and I nod as we made our way out.

"Austin...welcome to China!" Jimmy says as he held out his as he hand.

"Wow!" I said. Then Jimmy hands me a poster that says, 'Austin & Ally in China'. It had me with a black jacket on with a white shirt and Ally had on a red dress with smoking hot red lipstick. They only had our upper body in it.

This was going to be awesome!

"Excuse me...Are you guys, Ally Dawson and Austin-" This person paused with his mouth dropped open. I gave him a confused look. "Um...okay, and yes." I told him. Jimmy looks at me with a smile. Okay, what's up with his smiles lately. I look to Ally and she shrugged. "Um...Austin, this is someone I called to meet you. I found out that he was in China exploring and I knew you two would like to catch up." Jimmy said with a wink and left. I looked to Dallas and he shrugged. "Um...can you take that hat off?" Dallas asked him. He nods and slowly takes his hat off to reveal- "Dez!" Dallas and I exclaimed.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	24. Austin & Ally in China Part 2—Chaos

**A/N: I hope that this chapter Is long enough for ya!**

**This was 3,500+ words.**

**Anyways, I will be updating tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews and all. They are really welcomed by me.**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

**_Last Time on Living with My Half Brother-Half Bully_**

"Austin...welcome to China!" Jimmy says as he held out his as he hand.

"Wow!" I said. Then Jimmy hands me a poster that says, 'Austin & Ally in China'. It had me with a black jacket on with a white shirt and Ally had on a red dress with smoking hot red lipstick. They only had our upper body in it.

This was going to be awesome!

"Excuse me...Are you guys, Ally Dawson and Austin-" This person paused with his mouth dropped open. I gave him a confused look. "Um...okay, and yes." I told him. Jimmy looks at me with a smile. Okay, what's up with his smiles lately. I look to Ally and she shrugged. "Um...Austin, this is someone I called to meet you. I found out that he was in China exploring and I knew you two would like to catch up." Jimmy said with a wink and left. I looked to Dallas and he shrugged. "Um...can you take that hat off?" Dallas asked him. He nods and slowly takes his hat off to reveal- "Dez!" Dallas and I exclaimed.

**Present Time**

"Dez!" Dallas and I exclaimed. Dez nodded his head. "Wha-what are you doing here?" I asked. He shrugged. "I was in New York studying for film but then they shipped me here and said that I deserved the best. So...this was where I was." Dez said. I nodded taking in the information. "Dude! We seriously got to have a bro's night." Dallas suggested. I nodded. "Yeah...that would be totally awesome! I haven't seen you guys in like forever." Dez exclaimed. I laughed. "Yep." Dez shifted his eyes to the girl behind us. "Um...Austin, Dallas...who's this?" Dez asked us with a confused face. I smiled. "Oh...you don't remember Ally?" I said. His face lights up almost instantly. "ALLY!" Dez shouted. Ally looked at me then Dallas. Then she pointed to Dez. "Um...how does he know me?" She asked. I looked at Dallas. "Do you want to do the honor?" I asked him. He shrugged.

_**[Flashback]**_

Three little boys were running around the house. "Boys, stop running in the house!" Mimi told them. Right now, the Moons were over the Dawsons' house. Dez came over to just hang out with them. "Moooommmm!" Ally whined. "Can you pwease tell Awstin to gove me my doll?" (A/N: Can you please tell Austin to give me my doll?) Penny laughed. "Awe, you talk so cute and AUSTIN!" She called his name. He instantly popped up. "Ma'am?" 7 year old Austin groaned. "Please give Ally her doll back." Mimi stated. Austin groaned and reluctantly gave it back to her. "SCORE!" You could hear Mike and Lester shouting at the TV screen.

"Hey Ally." Dez ran up to her. "Watch out butt brain!" He called out before shoving her and making her hit the floor. Ally started bawling and Mimi came to her. "Hey, hey, shhhhh. It's going to be okay." Mimi said in a soothing voice. Ally stopped her bawling and just closed her eyes to go to sleep.

_**[End of Flashback]**_

"Ohhhh now I remember you." Ally said. "You were the one that knocked me over. And by the way, that really hurted." Everyone chuckled at her. I even did it. "Okay...we have to go. Oh and Dez, tonight you will be staying with Dallas and Austin." Jimmy stated. "Just like old times...ya know." Dez nodded happily. Jimmy smiled at all of us before gesturing us to get in the limo. We all got in. Once we got in, we were on the road. "Ugh...boys all over." Ally complained. All of us looked over. "Okay...so, you have to get used to it."

* * *

ALLY'S POV

"Ugh...boys all over." I complained. All of them looked over to me. "Okay...so, you have to get used to it." Dallas replies with a smirk. Man! I'm stuck in a limo with all boys. This would have been a good time for Trish to be here. "Ok, so guys." Jimmy says pulling the little slide door open from the front. He was up there talking to the limo man in the passenger seat. "It will take us all night to get to the hotel. There is some intense traffic here. They say that traffic can take up to six hours long here...so it would be a good time for you guys to get some shut eye. Alright!" And with that, he slides the little door back close again. I sighed and huffed in my seat. "Stupid traffic." I mumbled. "I know right." Someone whispers next to me. I turn over to see Dallas. "Yeah...it stinks." I say. I glance at Austin and Dez to see them just chatting away. I sighed and layed my head down on Dallas's lap. "I'm gonna (yawn) get some sleep." I said and closed my eyes.

*6 and a Half Hours Later*

"Ally, wake your ass up." Someone said. "This is the seventh time I've tried." I sighed sleepily and open my eyes to see Austin in front of me. "Morning sleeping beauty." He said. I scoffed and sat up. I looked around the limo. We were the only ones in here. "Where did everyone else go?" I asked. Austin pointed to the door. "They went ahead to the inside. Do you know that it's a red and white kitchen in there? And it's like a mansion." Austin said. I nodded sleepilly. I looked up to Austin's face. He had bags under his eyes. "Um...Austin, why didn't you get any sleep? You have a concert tonight." I asked and said. He shrugged. "It's alright. I really don't care. I'll be fine." Austin says while exiting the limo. I sighed.

Here we go!

I walked into the hotel suite. It actually looked nice. I walked around eyeing all the red and white furniture. "Boys!" I call out. No Answer. Man! Where could have they gone? "Boys!" I call out again walking through the whole delux-suite. And yeah...I said delux. This place was awesome! "Boys!" I call out again until I come to a room where I hear shouting. "Yeah, take that Dallas!" I heard. Yep...that was Austin. "Shit. Austin you're cheating!" Dallas whined. I chuckled. I sighed and continued my tour around the hotel suite.

I started at the front door so that I could just take a look at everything. I walked to the center where there was a living room. It had a white couch. Yep...I know that the boys are eating on the floor while we are here. The table is Carmel brown. Then there is a flat screen TV right in front of it. Wow! This is going to be amazing. I sighed. "Yep...well on to the next room." I say to myself as I walk to my right. I come to a hallway. It looks as if it had two bedrooms. I walk in the first one to see yellow all over. "Ewww." I say and close the door. I walk into the one across it to see that it was my favorite color. "Red!" I exclaim. I run to the well-made bed and jump onto it. This was so awesome. I haven't been here for the longest and it's already amazing. I walk out the red bedroom and down to the left hallway. There you see three bedrooms. I walk into the first one. It's green. And I HATE green. I hate it more than I hate yellow. "Ugh." I say and close the door. I go to the one across from it. I opened it to see..."Marroon!" I exclaim. Marroon is my second favorite color. You know...because it looks like red. Anyways, I close the door and look straight ahead to another door. I opened it to see that it was purple. I kind of like purple but not that much. "Um...Ally, what are you doing?" I hear a voice. I turned to see someone on the bed. And that someone was...Jimmy Star. "Oh...I was just kind of checking out all the colors of the room." I spoke sheepishly. He looked up from his laptop and smiled. "Well...since we will be here for like three months...it's best to design the rooms with your favorite color." I nodded at his words. Then I remembered when he said colors. "Um...so that means that Dallas is in the green room?" I ask. "Because he loves green." Jimmy nodded. "Yeah," He continued. "Dallas is in green, you are in red, I'm purple, Dez is in the maroon, and Austin is in-" I cut him off. "AUSTIN's FAVORITE COLOR IS YELLOW!" I exclaimed. Jimmy nodded. Ha! So we are enemies. Jimmy gets up from his bed. "Hey...did you see the game room and music room?" He asked me. I nod then shook my head. "I seen the game room but not the music room." He nods then takes me to the right hallway that my and Austin's room were. He goes to a dead end. I give him a confused look. He held up his finger preventing me to say anything. He put in a pass code and it opened. I walked in. "OH MY GOSH!" I squeeled. It looked just like the one I had at home in Sonic Boom. I hugged Jimmy. "Thanks." He just hugged back while laughing.

"Woah!" Someone says who entered. "This is awesome!" I turn to see Austin's surprised face. I nodded. "Yep...this is where we are going to be preparing for the next three months."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hello Beijing!" Austin yelled out. I'm in the backstage looking at him through the flash screen television in his dressing room. Actually, Dez, Dallas, and I are watching. "I am here to sing you a song!" He shouted. You see...Jimmy thought that starting in the most anticipated and popular place of china would be great. Which is why we are here in Beijing. We actually had to take a seven hour flight here from where we were in China. No biggie. Jimmy said we might as well get used to it, because there would be 22 hour flights...thank god Jimmy for the jet leg. "Alright! .3. Go!"

_Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag,_

_You got a "kick me" sign covering the skills that you have,_

_And it all looks wrong when you're looking down,_

_You get dizzy doing 360s,_

_And you can't break out._

_Even when you feel like you ain't all that,_

_Just don't forget that I got your back,_

_Now turn up the beat, and bump that track (bump that track)_

_YEAH_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do,_

_You got style,_

_Pop your collar,_

_Cause you're all kinds of cool,_

_You're legit,_

_You're the boss,_

_Even when the mic is off,_

_Nobody rocks it,_

_R-rocks it_

_The way that you do_

_No, oh-oh-oh-oh_

_The way that you do_

_Can't let one bad thing go and crush your ways,_

_You got your epic wins 364 days_

_And it's feeling like,_

_Your game is crazy off_

_But all you need,_

_Is to bring the heat,_

_Get back on top_

_Even when you feel like you ain't all that,_

_Just don't forget that I got your back,_

_Now turn up the beat and bump that track, (bump that track)_

_YEAH_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do,_

_You got style,_

_Pop your collar,_

_Cause you're all kinds of cool,_

_You're legit,_

_You're the boss,_

_Even when the mic is off,_

_Nobody rocks it,_

_R-rocks it,_

_The way that you do,_

_No, oh-oh-oh-oh_

_The way that you do_

_You're off the charts,_

_You're number one,_

_You got the fire and you can't be undone_

_You're breaking records,_

_You make it pop,_

_You got the fire so keep burning it up!_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do,_

_You got style,_

_Pop your collar,_

_Cause you're all kinds of cool,_

_You're legit,_

_You're the boss,_

_Even when the mic is off,_

_Nobody rocks it,_

_R-rocks it_

_The way that you do_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do,_

_You got style,_

_Pop your collar,_

_Cause you're all kinds of cool,_

_You're legit,_

_You're the boss,_

_Even when the mic is off,_

_Nobody rocks it,_

_R-rocks it_

_The way that you do_

_No, oh-oh-oh-oh_

_The way that you do_

"Thanks guys!" Austin shout out. "That one was written by my partner Ally Dawson!" I smiled at the words. "Okay...here we go! Last song of tonight...and it's called 'Stay'."

_No one ever said it'd be easy baby, yeah, woah, woah, yeah_

_Girl I wanna take the time and thank you_

_Just for putting up with me_

_And I'm sorry that you even had to deal with me_

_Even though I made you cry, I wanna make it right_

_Just give me some time to make it right_

_I go the extra mile to make you smile and_

_Just to make your day_

_I'll go out my way I'll do whatever it takes_

_Baby promise you'll stay, stay_

_Stay baby, would you just_

_Stay, stay, baby_

_Stay, stay, stay, stay_

_Baby won't you stay?_

_With me?_

_I know that I messed up over a thousand times_

_Said you wouldn't forgive me but somehow I changed your mind_

_And now that we're here, I just can't let you go_

_And I got your ear, baby girl I gotta let you know_

_I go the extra mile to make you smile and_

_Just to make your day_

_I'll go out my way I'll do whatever it takes_

_Stay baby, would you just_

_Stay, stay, baby_

_Stay, stay, stay, stay_

_Baby won't you stay?_

_With me?_

_Hey, stay, stay, stay_

_Girl I need you in my world_

_I want you to always be my girl_

_Even though I messed up, oh, I messed up_

_You took good care, always took care of me_

_Baby would you just stay_

_Stay, stay, stay_

_Stay right here_

_Stay, stay, stay,_

_Baby would you stay with me_

_Put them bags down,let's work it out baby_

_Stay, stay, stay baby_

_I want you to believe in me this time_

_This time this time, I'ma get it together_

_Stay, stay, what about the marriage life_

_You were supposed to be my wife..._

_Put the bags down at the door..._

_I won't put you through it no more._

"Alright...thanks Beijing!" Austin said and ran to the backstage. "Oh Mr. Moon!" A young english-speaking chinesian said. Austin turned around and signed the poster before running to me and giving me a hug. "You were awesome!" I exclaimed. He smiled at me. "Yeah...it's all because of you." He said before pulling away. We both walk into the dressing room. "You were awesome Austin!" Dez exclaimed. "Yeah...lets do our old 'what up' handshake." Dallas suggested. They all nodded. "Ok." Austin said and they did their handshake. Well...kind of. Austin ended up getting poked in the eye. "Ow!" Austin shrieked. "That was so not fair." Austin rubbed his eye which made it hurt worser. "Ow!" "Ow!" "Ow!" Austin kept saying as he rubbed his eye. I took his hand and examined his eye. It was all red looking. "Ewww." I said. He glared at me before putting his hand back on his eye. "Ah..ah...ah." I said taking his hand. "Come on...I'll try to help out with it." I said pulling him into the restroom that's in the room. "Alright...come on. Let me see it." I said as he took a seat on the stool in the bathroom. I put some eye medicine on it and wrapped it up. So now, Austin was looking like a pirate. The only difference was that Austin's bandage was white on his eye so...yeah, you get it. We both walke don't to everyone. Dallas and Dez were checking out women on the TV screen. "Guys! You shouldn't be doing that." I scold them. Dez looked over to me. "So, you want us to be gay or something?" Dez asked. Dallas looked over to me and nodded. "Yeah...you want us to be gay or something?" Then they both looked at Austin. Austin sighed. "Guys, you shouldn't be doing that..." Finally, someone understands- "Without me!" Austin exclaims and jumps on the sofa and now they are watching females. With nothing on but bikinis. "Ugh...typical boys!" I say in fustration.

Suddenly, my phone rings. I pick up. "Redlow!"

"Huh? Redlow?"

"Oh...um it's like Yellow but with Red...anyways, who's calling?"

"Ha! You don't even know you're own friend's voice."

"Oh...Trish."

"Yeah...Ally, why didnt you tell me that you were going to China?"

Oh no!

* * *

**[Commercial Break]**

TOMORROW

Commentator/Announcer: All new Dog with a Blog and Shake It Up tomorrow waiting for ya!

DWB: What will happen when Stan's old dog owner comes back? "Hey Stan...I have some good news to tell you." The owner says. "I have found your family." (Scene Change-Avery's Room) "I just don't know right now Avery." Stan said. "I want to go, but I don't want to leave you guys."

Then on an all new Shake it Up

SIU: "Happy Sweet Sixteen!" Rocky says to Cece. It's Rocky and Cece's very best Sweet Sixteen party. With guest star...Olovia Holt.

Tomorrow is amazing anf you will not want to miss it.

TOMORROW starting at 8/7c. On Disney Channel

**[End of Commercial]**

* * *

"Um...Trish...I'm so sorry." I said on the phone. Gosh...this was going to be so much explaining.

"Well...I'm waiting."

"You see...I didn't want it to go down like this."

"Yea, yea."

"So are we-"

"So...you just expect this will all be over once you apologize?"

"Um...yeah. I was hoping."

"IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!"

"Oops sorry."

"Oops sorry my ass."

"Trish, I don't like your attitude. And stop cursing. You're seventeen not-"

"Oh...and what are you going to do about it? You're in China remember. The one you never told your FUCKING BEST FRIEND!"

"Now hold on-"

"No you hold on Missy. I'm just done! I'm done with you and everything! Ha! And when were you going to tell me that you and Austin were a thing?"

"Um...because we're not."

"Liar! I see the way you guys are looking at each other."

"That doesn't prove anything Trish."

"SHUT IT DAWSON!"

"Oh...um...yes ma'am."

"Now, since you're being denial let me bring it to ya! You like Austin and he likes you."

"Um..."

"You know what! You and your lies are pissing me off! Talk to you when you get home!"

"But Trish-"

"Whore." I hear her mumble before the line went dead.

I fell to the ground bawling my eyes out. I suddenly feel different pairs of hands around me. I can kind of figure out that they are the boy's hands. "Um...thanks (sob) guys." I tell them. They nod and leave the room.

Oh god! What am I going to do?

_2 Weeks Later_

"Alright here's one for you guys!" Austin calls out.

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh, oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'd understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh, oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh, oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_So c-come on._

_You got it wrong._

_To prove I'm right_

_I put it in a song._

_I don't know why_

_You're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na [x2]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Harry:] desperately),_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

He got finished so I turned off the TV. We are in Hong Kong right now. So..no biggie.

_Knock Knock Knock_

I opened the door. I gasped when I look at the person. "Trish!"

* * *

**A/N: Whats up guys!**

**I love you all and that's why I gave you guys a bonus chapter. I couldn't keep you waiting.**

**Dont Own What Makes You Beautiful by One Dirction, The Waÿ That You Do by Ross Lynch, or Stay by Tyrese.**

**Anyways, unil tomorrow's chapter part 3**

**R5Auslly**


	25. Austin & Ally in China Part 3—Flashbacks

**A/N: It's short but a chapter is a chapter right?**

**Anyways, thanks for all your support and yeah...just thanks!**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

**Last Time on LWMHB:**

"Um...Trish...I'm so sorry." I said on the phone. Gosh...this was going to be so much explaining.

"Well...I'm waiting."

"You see...I didn't want it to go down like this."

"Yea, yea."

"So are we-"

"So...you just expect this will all be over once you apologize?"

"Um...yeah. I was hoping."

"IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!"

"Oops sorry."

"Oops sorry my ass."

"Trish, I don't like your attitude. And stop cursing. You're seventeen not-"

"Oh...and what are you going to do about it? You're in China remember. The one you never told your FUCKING BEST FRIEND!"

"Now hold on-"

"No you hold on Missy. I'm just done! I'm done with you and everything! Ha! And when were you going to tell me that you and Austin were a thing?"

"Um...because we're not."

"Liar! I see the way you guys are looking at each other."

"That doesn't prove anything Trish."

"SHUT IT DAWSON!"

"Oh...um...yes ma'am."

"Now, since you're being denial let me bring it to ya! You like Austin and he likes you."

"Um..."

"You know what! You and your lies are pissing me off! Talk to you when you get home!"

"But Trish-"

"Whore." I hear her mumble before the line went dead.

I fell to the ground bawling my eyes out. I suddenly feel different pairs of hands around me. I can kind of figure out that they are the boy's hands. "Um...thanks (sob) guys." I tell them. They nod and leave the room.

Oh god! What am I going to do?

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Harry:] desperately),_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

He got finished so I turned off the TV. We are in Hong Kong right now. So..no biggie.

_Knock Knock Knock_

I opened the door. I gasped when I look at the person. "Trish!"

* * *

**Present**

I opened the door. I gasped when I look at the person. "Trish!"

She glared at me so I just quickly closed the door. Nope...I would take any chance other than dying because of someone. Especially my best friend.

Knock Knock Knock

I just stayed away from the door. "I don't need this...I really don't need this." I told myself.

Knock Knock Knock

"UGH...SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yell at the door and open it. There stood Auatin looking at me confused. "Um...sorry." I said softly. He chuckled. "Um...why were you yelling at me?" He asked me. I sighed. "I just seen Trish." I told him. He looked at me confused. "How?" He asked. I looked at him wierd. "Um..because she was just at the door." I said. He eyed me like I was a lunatic. "Um...Dallas just got off the phone with her." He said to me. "Trish is hanging out with Michelle remember." I nodded. I sighed and touched my head. "Gosh! I must've had an illusion or something." I took deep breaths and slowly sat on the couch. Austin sat beside me and comforted me. He shifted my head to him. "Alls...you really need to call Trish. You guys have to get this sorted out." He said and lifted me up then sitting me on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I laid my head in his chest.

I hear him sigh and lay back into the sofa. "Hey," He whispers softly in my ear. "Don't you remember when we were little and you and Trish..."

**[Flashback to 9 Year Old Ally, Austin, Dez, & Trish]**

_"Hey!" Austin called out to them. "You guys want to play hide-n-seek? If you say no, then you have to clean the dishes tonight." I sighed because Austin always does this. Okay...so Austin and Dez are spending the night at our house today with Dallas. He went to the pizza place with Dad. Mom is in her bedroom asleep. It's five o'clock now. So...yeah. This is where we are. "You're on!" Trish shouted out at Austin. He smirked at me and ran off to a tree. ".-" Thats all I heard before Trish grabbed my arm and we raced down to find a hiding spot. We eventually came to a hill. It was very STEEP! I turned to Trish. "Um...I think I'm going to go inside." I said and turned around but Trish pulled me back. "No Ally. You have to face your fear." She continued. "You don't want to be a loser do you?" She asked. I shook my head. She smiled and nodded. "Good because you're not being one today...now come on!" She said and we both ran down the hill. At any minute, I felt like I was about to fall. But in less than 20 seconds, we were at the bottom. Trish turned to me. "Now...was that so bad?" She sarcastically said. I shook my head amused. I walked in front of her only to be caught up by something. And it really HURT. "Ahhhh! Trish help me!" I screamed in pain. She came and widened her eyes. I finally was able to look down to my feet to see that I was caught in a bear trap. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! It hurts." I screamed in pain. I looked up above the hill to see Austin looking at us in shock. He quickly started running down the hill. "Since when did he care?" Trish said. I looked at Trish and shrugged. Suddenly, Austin gets the bottom of the hill. Trish turns to him. "Oh so now you're going to care for anyone besides yourself?" Trish asked him. He shrugged and made his way to me. Suddenly, his hand slaps me on my shoulder. "You're it!" He says and runs back up the hill. Trish turns to me. "Yep...that's Austin for ya."_

**[End of Flashback]**

"Oh yeah." I say softly and shift my head so that I was looking at him in his eyes. "You were the one who just left me." He nodded and chuckled. "Yeah." He said. I sighed. "Yep, and when I was in the hospital. I used to get present and you would try to steal them."

**[Flashback to 9 year old Ally in the hospital]**

_"Awww, Ally." My mom cooed. She came over and hugged me. I embraced her as she embraced me. "Oh my gosh...my little girl almost lost her leg." She said sadly. This made me feel bad but I just shrugged it off. I mean, it wasn't my fault that I was caught in a bear trap. Was it? She smiled at me before Mr. Moon and Mimi came in. They instantly ran over to me and embraced me. I didn't mind because they were practically family. The only one I disliked was Austin. You all know how he was. I mean, how could you just walk off from someone who was just introduced to pain from a bear trap? Exactly...answer that question please. Anyways, my dad came in later and hugged me. "Oh baby...dad and I have to go but the moons are going to stay for a while." My mom said. "So, you'll be here with them and then you'll be here by yourself." My mom said. I instantly jumped more like sat up. "No...mom, I don't want to be in this doctor by myself." I say. My mom sighs sadly before she and dad tell me goodbye and that they will see me later. The moons stayed there for a little. "Alright...goodnight Ally." Mimi said as she hugged me. I let out a small whimper. "I don't want to be here alone." I said scaredly. She sighs and looks over to Mr. Moon. "Alright...Austin!" Mr. Moon calls out and suddenly, Austin appears in the room. "Yeah?" He says. Mimi walks over to him. "Okay, so you are going to stay overnight with Ally here okay?" Austin looked as if he was going to protest but decided not to. They said their last goodbyes before walking out. Austin walked over to my hospital bed. "Dorkson...why did you make me stay?" He asked me. I just ignored me because he called me that nickname that I very much dislike. "Ugh...scoot over." He tells me and I scoot over so that he can have some room. Suddenly, the door opens to reveal my best friend and her mom. They both had bags and gifts and stuff. "Trish!" I exclaimed as she ran to me. We hugged and we talked. They actually brought me alot of stuff. They bought me Barbie and alot more. I really like Barbie dolls. "Mom, can I please stay here with Ally overnight?" Trish asked her mom. Her mom sighed and said that it was ok before telling us goodbye. When it was only the three of us, I sighed. I looked beside me to see Austin sound asleep. "Um...is he here overnight too?" Trish asked me. I nodded. She smiled evily. "Ok...whatever shape or form...I'm not in this." I say. She nods then shook her head. Weird right? "No...I'm not going to do anything. I'm only going to wake him up and tell him to sleep on the floor." She said. I knew that wasn't the truth. She walked over there and leaned down to Austin's ear. "WAKE UP AUSTIN!" She shouted and Austin flopped out of the hospital bed with a groan. Trish laughed and I just sat there seriously. "Wh-why did you do that?" Austin whined becaus he was just woken up from his slumber. Trish laughed. "Oh...because you're sleeping on the floor while Ally and I are in the bed." Austin was about to protest but Teish glared at him and he nodded. He then looks over to the present. "Who are those for?" He asked pointing to them. "Um...me." I say. He nods and walk over to them. He looks though all of them and finally he pulls something out. It was my...BARBIE DOLL! "Haha! You love these things?" Austin asked me. I nodded and snatched it away from huffed and took it away from me. "AUSTIN GIVE IT BACK!" Trish yelled and Austin hurriedly gave it back to Ally._

**[End of Flashback]**

"I know." I say while tears fall down my face. Austin had to feel them because he shifted a little. "Ally, why are you crying?" He asked me. I sniffed one last time before looking at Austin in his eyes. "Because...that was a memory of our parents." I said and broke down again. Austin sighed sadly and embraced me tightly. "Do you want to talk about Trish flashbacks anymore?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Naw! I'm going to think about it." And with that, I'm out the dressing room door.

* * *

TRISH'S POV

I love Ally with all my heart but really.

Ugh...man! I've got to fix this.

* * *

**A/N: Hey it was short but tomorrow(sunday) is the four-parter finale.**

**So don't get your hopes up.**

**Kk**

**R5Auslly**


	26. Austin & Ally in China Part 4—The Future

**A/N: Yep and this is the 26th chapter.**

**Isn't that great?**

**Anyways, thanks you guys for your support. There are only about 5 or 6 more chapters in this and then it's the finale until the sequel.**

**Haha!**

**Anyways, I LOVE you guys and thanks again.**

**R5Auslly wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you guys so thank you very much.**

**All of you will not go unforgotten because you are all very special to me.**

**You all are not just some of you. Names that I can remember off top is: queenc, rauraauslly, I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY, EmilyAnaya19, LoveShipper, R5AAfan, and AusllyBeliever. (And SmileyAuslly)**

* * *

Don't get discouraged because you are all special to me and I'm gonna prepare a response and thank you chapter at the end of this story so thanks again...so on with the story.

**Last Time on Living with My Half Brother-Half Bully**

"I know." I say while tears fall down my face. Austin had to feel them because he shifted a little. "Ally, why are you crying?" He asked me. I sniffed one last time before looking at Austin in his eyes. "Because...that was a memory of our parents." I said and broke down again. Austin sighed sadly and embraced me tightly. "Do you want to talk about Trish flashbacks anymore?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Naw! I'm going to think about it." And with that, I'm out the dressing room door.

* * *

TRISH'S POV

I love Ally with all my heart but really.

Ugh...man! I've got to fix this.

**_Present Time_**

[Rewinding all the way to the beginning which is the phone conversation]

"Redlow!"

"Huh? Redlow?"

"Oh...um it's like Yellow but with Red...anyways, who's calling?"

"Ha! You don't even know you're own friend's voice."

"Oh...Trish."

"Yeah...Ally, why didnt you tell me that you were going to China?"

I could feel her pause...like I could actually feel it for some reason.

Then she spoke up. "Um...Trish...I'm so sorry."

"Well...I'm waiting." I said rudely on purpose.

"You see...I didn't want it to go down like this."

"Yea, yea."

"So are we-"

"So...you just expect this will all be over once you apologize?" I know right! Does anybody agree with me on that?

"Um...yeah. I was hoping."

"IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!"

"Oops sorry."

"Oops sorry my ass."

"Trish, I don't like your attitude. And stop cursing. You're seventeen not-"

"Oh...and what are you going to do about it? You're in China remember. The one you never told your FUCKING BEST FRIEND!" Ha! I showed her.

"Now hold on-"

"No you hold on Missy. I'm just done! I'm done with you and everything! Ha! And when were you going to tell me that you and Austin were a thing?"

"Um...because we're not."

"Liar! I see the way you guys are looking at each other."

"That doesn't prove anything Trish."

"SHUT IT DAWSON!"

"Oh...um...yes ma'am."

"Now, since you're being denial let me bring it to ya! You like Austin and he likes you."

"Um..."

"You know what! You and your lies are pissing me off! Talk to you when you get home!"

"But Trish-"

"Whore." I mumble but loud enough for her to hear. I shut my phone off and throw it on the sofa in front of me. I sigh angrily as I stomp off to the kitchen. Well...right now I'm at Michelle's house. Oliver said that there was nothing in life anymore so he said that he'd fight for the army.

Yep...that's where he is now.

Okay...so it's just Michelle and I.

* * *

MICHELLE'S POV

Okay so alot has happened in these few weeks. Trish and Ally have been arguing. It is totally unhealthy and I'm kind of scared.

Yep...oh and I'm pregnant. I turned 18 yesterday and Dallas just turned 18 two weeks ago. Oh and yes...we did "it" before he left. I was just not feeling myself when my mom and dad died. I felt that sex would make it better so yeah...there I am. Three weeks pregnant. I found out when Trish took me to the hospital when Dallas left. She said that I was looking paler than usual. I told her nothing was wrong, but I guess she was right.

"Michelle...you there?" I hear Trish ask from around the corner. "Yeah!" I call back. She comes into the room with a sigh. When she finally got to me, she just looked at me. Then her eyes started to tear up. "Awwww, Trish." I cooed pulling her into a hug. I may be 18, but Trish and Ally are like sisters to me. I also treat Austin as a brother and for Dallas. Well...you know. Boyfriend and Girlfriend...Duh!

"Trish, you and Ally have to make up okay?" I tell her. She nods slowly. I smile. "I know..but why wouldn't she tell me?" Trish asked. "You was the one that knew about it...but she never told me." I nodded when Trish continued. "Why you but not me?" I sighed as she sat down on the sofa. I slowly sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her. "You know what?" I ask her. She looks at me weird. "What?" She asked.

I sighed before saying, "You know...I always had a glimpse into my future. I mean...I don't have illusions but what I'm saying is that I like to think about where I'm gonna be in the future." Trish nodded at me. "Okay...so what do you want then?" She asked and I chuckled just a little.

"Well...it goes to something like this."

**[Foward to Michelle's Future]**

"Hey babe!" I say as my husband walks into the door. "Hey hun." He replies back capturing my lips. It wasn't long until we pulled away looking into each others eyes. "You are so beautiful...ya know that Michelle." He said so sweetly. I smiled at him. "Uh huh." I continue. "You always say that when we are having sex in bed." He chuckled. "Because it's true!" He exclaimed before capturing me into another kiss. The kiss went on for a long time. I could've stayed in more but I felt my husband scoop me up. I broke the kiss with my eyes widened. I shook my head. "No no no no no." I said. "We already have one coming in like three weeks and I'm not popping up twins in there." My husband looked at me then laughed. "Honey...you can't just pop twins in there." He says putting his hands on my stomach. My breathed hitched before I said, "Ha! You're the one with the brains." He nodded. "Yep." He said and leaned in to kiss me but I pulled back. "Nope...ego!" I shouted backing away from him.

"Welcome to the family..." I paused and admired our baby son. Then I finished what I was saying. "Devin Dallas Dawson!" He smiled sleeply at me. Right now, we are in the hospital. I just had my son and it couldn't be anymore cuter. I turn to my husband. "Dallas." I say and his eyes found me as I continued. "You make the most adorable babies ever." I wanted to make this moment funny too...hey, I get high points for that one. He shook his head. "No...it was all you. I was just there to guide you." He said and I knew he was thinking nasty thoughts. "Ok ok...I helped too but you-" I was cut off by my husband kissing me. When we pulled back, I breathed out. "Dallas...you are the one and only best husband ever!"

**[End of Future]**

When I was done, I got a confused look from Trish. "Um...so, that was so like...stupid but cliche." She said and I shrugged. "Hey...I know it was at the end but it was how I pictured the moment." I defensively said. She nodded and I smiled. "Okay...so what about your future Trish?" I ask her. She shook her head. I sighed. "Okay...but I'm here if you want to tell me." She nodded.

* * *

DEZ'S POV

"Cool...let me try" I exclaim as Dallas throws a hand-made Austin paper plane across the room. It has Austin's face on it with purple and blue outlines around him. Dallas nods and gives It to me. I hold it correctly before letting it soar into the sky. "Wow...that was so cool!" I shouted. Dallas laughed...I guess it was towards me. After he was finished, he turned to me. "So Dez...tell me. Have you ever had sex?" He asked me out of the blue. Man...this is going to be so embarrassing. "Um n-no." I stuttered blushing a little. Man...I'm such a girl with the blushing thing. "Whoa...are you seriously saying that?" Dallas said shocked. He sits up pretty quickly. "Whoa...so now you gotta tell me why not?" I sighed before speaking. "Okay...so I want my lady to be special to me. I want her to be loving...caring...and herself all at once." I shrugged and looked to the ground. Dallas laughed a little. "Wow...well leave that to Austin and I to find you the best girl." He said. Okay...so now I'm wondering if Austin ever got a girlfriend. "Wait...when did Austin get a girlfriend?" I asked. Dallas shook his head. "Well...I don't know yet but he and my sister do have those...akward moments. Like once, I came home from seeing my girlfriend in the hospital and I see them cuddling with each on the floor with the TV on." He continued. "But it was all worth it because we had pizza!" I laughed at how childish he sound. "O-okay so Austin and I don't have a girlfriend." I continue as Dallas nods his head. "So that means that Ally doesn't have a boyfriend...Maybe I could-" I was suddenly cut off by Dallas. "No!...in a million years, no!" I felt kind of bad but I know that me and Ally wouldn't work out anyways. Dallas sighed then turned to me. "Okay...so if you have a future...how would you describe it?" He asked me. I shrugged. "Okay...so this is how it would go..."

**[In the Future with Dez and his love ?]**

"You are so cute." I say in a baby voice. "Yes you are. Yes you are." I finished off with a nuzzle of my nose to the baby's head. Wait...let me rephrase that. It was towards a baby boy's head. "Awe...thanks Dez for watching Devin tonight." I hear a voice coming into the door. I turn around to see Dallas closing it. I stood up from the baby and walked to Dallas. "Psssh! Man, Little You was no problem." I said grabbing my camera. "Haha...thanks again." He said pulling me into a bro hug and pulled away. "I actually thought Michelle was going to be here before me." I nodded. I sighed as I reached for the doorknob. But before I could turn it, It opened. "Dez! Thanks for watching my little goofy today." Michelle said pulling me into a hug. I sighed when we pulled away. She looked at me wierdly. "Um...why did you sigh?" She asked. I chuckled. "Oh...it was because you smelled like coconut and pineapple mixed together." I said to her. She nodded and walked past me. I turned to them. "Alright guys! I have to go see my future wife...see you guys later!" I said and walked out the door before they could say something.

I ran all the way to her apartment. I knocked on the door twice before she unlocked. There stood my beautiful fiancé. "Hey...I was wondering when you were going to come by." She welcomed me with a kiss on the lips. I nodded. "Yeah...I was on my way." I said. "I was watching little Devin at his house or should I say little Dallas." She laughed a little. "Okay...haha. So, I can't wait to be finally named-"

**[End of Future Thought]**

"Haha!" Dallas laughed. "Devin is a cute name for a boy but I would probably name him Dallas like me." He interuppted me pointing to himself. I jumped up. "Hey! I was about to find out who I was going to marry until you just interuppted me." I exclaimed. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Oops...sorry about that. Proceed." He said. I sat down with a sigh. "Ugh...I can't do it!" I groaned. He shrugged and got up. "Alright so...I'm going to the game room to play Zaliens 8 My Brainz: The Vodeo game." He tells me. "Wanna join?" I sighed but nodded anyways as we ran all the way to the game room.

No luck on finding out who the person was going to be.

* * *

_**5 weeks later**_

AUSTIN'S POV

"We'll miss you Dez...make sure to call us or answer when we call." Dallas tells him as we all escape our bro-hug. I looked into Dez's face and it looked like he was about to tear up. "Awwww...Dez." I whine. "Now you're gonna make me cry." Dallas sniffed a little before we pulled back into a hug. "Um...are you guys going to hug and cry like the girls that you are or are you coming!" Ally calls out before slipping her head back into the plane. I sighed as we released again. "I promise you guys when I get done...I'm gonna come back to Miami to see you guys." Dez tells us. I nodded. "I'm looking forward to it." I said and with that Dez was gone. I sighed as I looked to Dallas. "Ready to get back in Miami?" He nodded. "Yeah...I haven't seen Michelle in a long time." He said and we made our way on the plane.

* * *

DALLAS'S POV

WHOO! After 7 long weeks, it's finally time to go home.

I walk onto the jet behind Austin. I walk to the back and sit with a sigh. Please be alright Michelle, I thought. I sighed as I looked in front of me. "The hell?" I say to myself as I see Austin and Ally moving there lips against each other. "The Hell!" I exclaim as I get up. When I get to Ally, she looks at me weird. "What?" She asked Dwight headphones in her ears. The seat next to her is empty. I turn around to see Austin with headphones in his ears as he is typing away on his laptop.

Wow...talk about illusions.

I shrugged it off and went back to my seat. Suddenly, the 'Turn off all electronics off' sign came on.

Austin & Ally both cut off their electronics and stared out the window.

What were those two thinking about?

* * *

ALLY'S POV

Man...I wish I could have Austin right here next to me.

He'd always been there for me. Through thick and thin and every single thing.

I really don't have any girl-friends anymore except Michelle.

I just hope that whatever it is between me and Trish just stops because I can't take this anymore!

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I just hope Trish can forgive Ally because Ally has been stressing out over her.

And it WAS NOT pretty!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

We all grab our luggage off the net plane. "Alright...so I'll see you guys in six months!" Jimmy told me with a pat on my shoulder. I looked at him weirdly. "What?" I say surprised. He nodded his head. "Yep...You were awesome in China and you deserve a break." He tells me and I showed a very bright smile that I haven't done since I heard the news of us going to China. I thanked Jimmy and he left. Suddenly, you here a shrieking voice. "Ally!" I turn around to see Trish running up to her. My eyes widened as I took this chance to step in front of Ally. Trish stopped in front of me. "Um...you can't hurt Ally." I said plain and simple. She looked at me as if I was dumb. She scoffed and grabbed my shirt. Then she threw me to the side as she hugged Ally.

Weird right?

Dallas helped me up. I whispered into his ear. "That was so weird." He nodded and then we both said. "Girls."

"Dallas!" Another shrieking voice said.

Dallas turned to see his girlfriend. I just knew it was her. "Michelle!" He yelled hugging her.

"I missed you." He said.

"Me too." She replied back.

* * *

**A/N: No songs just a full chapter.**

**Also, I stopped that night of premieres thing...I didn't want to tell you that I was going t update and then something happens.**

**Okay...so like thank you guys. I PROMISE that I will update tomorrow. It's Fairytale Time baby!**

**Anyways, thanks for your REVIEWS and you should REVIEW!**

**Thanks to melitza253r. s for being the 100th follower!**

**So thanks for the reviews and the reviews on NOW.**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys later and I have a little bonus feature at the bottom.**

**Anyways, love you guys!**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

OLIVER'S POV

"Oliver, lets go! Lets go!" My chief said to me as we loaded up. We all got into the helicopter and started off. We just road in it for a while before we heard shooting. I glanced to the bottom to see my army against another army. They had yellow gear when we had blue gear on. "Shoot! Shoot!" I hear our lead guy say. I look to the bottom and aim and shoot. We are like this for a while until I see something fast shoot up. "Oh shit!" One of the guys said. I was confused for a moment but when it got closer, I knew what it was. A rocket launcher bullet about to hit us!

BOOM!

I hit the tail of our helicopter. "We're going down! We're going down!" The pilot said and we screamed all the way!

CRASH!

...And everything went dark around me.

I opened my eyes groggily groaning aswell. You can still hear rapid fire around. I sighed as I slid to a rock. I proped myself on it and let a tear roll down my face.

I glance to the side of me to see a gun. "If I'm gonna get out of here...whether its meant to going back to Miami or dying...it's better than this." I said to myself.

I grabbed the gun and held it to my hand as I shot it!

I screamed in pain and looked to my leg. "Now or never." I told myself before shooting it.

...and everything went dark around me again.


	27. Ally's Dream (SEASON 3 Finale)

**A/N: Okay so this is a Fairytale entry of this story. It's her dream so please leave good reviews.**

**Anyways, thanks guys.**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

"Princess Ally!" My brother,Prince Dallas shouts. I turn around and say, "Yes?" He finally catches up with me and before he could answer. You can hear screaming. We both look to where it was coming from.

You can hear screaming people saying, "Help! Help!" I stood there frozen. My brother quickly grabbed my hand and we ran away from the screaming.

Soon,we came up to another building that was far from the castle. When we get there,Dallas tells me to, "Wait here!" He climbs the building. He learned that in Boy Scouts. Out of nowhere,I turn around to find a boy heading to me. He comes to me and tackles me to the ground. He pins me down and others come and laugh before saying, "Let's beat this little pain-in-the-ass." I gulp when I see a sword that he drew out.

Then out of nowhere,somebody comes out of nowhere and tackles him. All the boys jump him,I call for my brother. "Dallas! Dallas! Hel-" Someone put their hand around my mouth and said, "Your brother is not here to save you." With that,Dallas came and knocked him off his feet. "Are you okay?" I nod. Then he goes and helps this other boy.

When they are done,the others run. But,I look at the boy. You can't really see his face,but I did see a piece of blonde hair. I walked up to him and thanked him. He took my hand and kissed it. I blushed.

_**Hours later**_

We are getting married. When we finish our royal vowels,he pulls me in for a kiss.

The kiss felt so good. I thought that I was in some kind of fairy tale. "Come on,my love." He says and leads us to the chariot.

I sit and lean against him. He's tall and has blonde hair,but I can't see his face. Now,we are off to the castle.

When we get there,it is covered with flames. I turn to my love. "Oh,my love. What are we going to do?"

He looks at me and kisses me on the lips like it was going to be our last kiss.

"I'll be back,my princess. I will...be back." And with that he is inside the castle that is covered with flames.

I don't know what to think. The only thing to do was to obey his rules because he demanded it. It would be very unhealthy for a wife to disobey her husband because you never know what could happen.

BOOOOOM!

The roof blew up in flames. "Nooo!" I shout ready to jump out at any moment but I felt hands wrapped around my waist. I turn around to see my brother, Dallas, holding me.

I squirm the best way I could, but there was no use. "Dallas...let me go." I say rudely.

I hear him sigh as he tighten his grip around me. I huffed. "Dallas...please let me go." I say sweetly giving him my best puppy dog face.

He looked at me and shook his head. "No," He said. "Not the cute face." He shielded his eyes from me.

I sigh and looked into the sky thinking of a way to get out of here. Then I though of something.

"Dallas-o-Dallas...please...I'm begging you." I whimper as I say. He looks at me like he was going to crack any second. Suddenly, he shook his head and strapped me in my chariot. I looked down to see that I was strapped in a chain. I squirmed in it...I couldn't believe that he would do such a thing. "Not gonna work." He told me and I looked down at the chain to see that it needed a key. "Noooooo!" I whined to Dallas, but he shook his head. I huffed and sat back in my seat. I looked out the window to see Dallas whistling to the rider to tell him to leave. In like 2 seconds, I'm off to go somewhere else.

Once I feel the chariot stop, I sigh in relief. "Yes." I say and try to get out of the chain but it was no use.

Suddenly, my tent opens. I see three different of my bodyguards here. Suddenly, I'm lifted. I absolutely have a confused face now. "Wait...why aren't you guys unchaining me?" I asked. One of the bodyguards then answered. "Oh...because prince Dallas said not to." That's all he said before I was thrown onto something soft in a dark room.

The only light is coming from the opened door.

Then the door closed. It is so dark and gloomy in here. "Grrrrrr." I hear some growling. I quickly but silently stand up. Then I move back but I instantly trip because the chain is also tied around my legs. "Grrrrr." I hear again and I slide across until I hit a wall. "Grrrrr." It said again and now I could feel the hot breath on me.

"Um...nice Monsty...nice Monsty." I say.

Really Ally...Monsty?

I know right, but it was the only pet name I could come up with.

Suddenly, a door opens. I look close and it reveals...

"DEZ!" I shout.

He looks at me crazily. "Um...that's prince Dez to you." He said. I sighed. "Okay...prince Dez, help me!" I scorched.

He instantly ran over and put a key in. I was finally freed but something felt very strange.

Then I remembered...Growling.

"Um...Dez, where's the growling Monster?" I asked him fully aware that I said Dez instead of Prince Dez.

He turns to look at me crazy. "What?" Is all he says.

I nodded and surely enough...something blue and green came into view.

"Ewwww...what is that!" I shrieked running behind Dez.

He shrugged. I looked over his shoulders to get a better look. It looked like a lion, but with a green body and blue hair.

Talk about Alien.

"Ahhhh!" I scream before running out.

"Wait!" I hear Dez call out while I'm running. "Allyson, don't- well then...I'll see you in the afterlife."

That last part got to me, so I turned around to see that alien lion chasing me. "Ahhhhhh! Help! Help!" I scream out.

I suddenly figure out that I'm in a castle...but it doesn't look as familiar as the one I was in earlier.

I finally see some double doors. I run to it and through it and lock it. Then, I find every obstacale there and put it in front of the door. The lion start growling again and bumping into it. "Ahhhh! Lion!" I hear somebody yell before I hear a painful scream.

I turn from the door and just flinch everytime I hear a crunchy sound.

When it's done, I sighed. "Better them than me." I say and walk to the window. I looked down and smiled. "Good thing I'm on the first floor." I told myself before jumping out.

Once I hit the ground, I run down the streets. "Go! Go! Go!" I scream to the chariots. "Move! Move!"

I finally see mine and hop onto it. I walk to the driver and say, "To my castle please."

He nods and bows hit hat before I get in. We rode all the way there. Which took us like fifteen minutes. I swiftly get out and run to my castle door. Once I unlock it, I look around.

Everything is all black and turned to ash. There is nothing but royal ambulance people and blue firefighters.

I love them all, because when I was six years old...they saved me from a burning tree.

I look over to see two gurneys. I run to them. I hope it isn't my husband or my brother.

"Excuse me ma'am...you can't come here." One of the royal ambulance people say.

I shook my head. "I want to see if-" I was suddenly interuppted by somebody pressing their lips onto mine. I didn't pull away, but I deepened it because it felt so good. Once we pull away, I see that it's my husband.

But who?

Who is my husband?

I can see the face of this person, but it's not very clear because of all the ashes. Only thing you could see is black smeared all around him.

"I'm here with you.' He says and I know that voice sounds familiar.

Then I smile at his words. "Good, because we still need to get on with our lives." I say.

He chuckled and then the ambulance people take him and my brother to see if they were hurt.

* * *

**Suddenly...I'm zoomed out of this dream to another one.**

* * *

I see that I'm lying on a bed. It looks very fancy. I look down I see that I'm on a very smooth-like red cover.

Yes! my favorite color.

The pillows are yellow. I smile at the scene...then out of nowhere. The bed lowers on one side. I look over to see my husband...but the face is still not visible. I can see his hair over his face...so that I can't see.

He slowly gets on top of me and eyes me down. I smile but then he puts his hand behind me. I can feel him unzipping my gown. On a very quick motion, my gown is on the floor. He places soft kisses on my face and I moan every time he does it. Then, he smoothly takes off my under shirt that I had on. I eagerly press my lips onto him. He licks the bottom of my lip asking for permission. I grant him permission by opening my mouth. He chuckles a little before slipping his tounge inside. In a quick motion, I turn us over. He gasped at how fast and smoothly ai did it. I smirked knowing that I have that control. I then quickly slip of his jacket and shit leaving him shirtless. I rub my hand over his well-toned body. I look at him with a smile. He looks at me back and smiles. Then, I quickly slid his pants off. "Anxious are we?" He says with a smirk and I blush like crazily which gave him the access to flip us over. He then swiftly takes off my shorts that I had on. He leans down and place soft kisses on my stomach then up my arm. I moan in pleasure as he swiftly unclasp my bra. He throws that on the floor and then just stares at my boobs. I shift uncountabaly but he just chuckles. "It's okay...your just so beautiful." He says and starts sucking on my nipples. I moan again. "Austin...ooooh...Austin!" I call out. He then bites down on them and I call his name out louder. "Shhhh! You know that everyone is sleeping." Austin says. "Don't want to wake them." I nod slowly as he continues. I then fimble with the waste band of his boxers. And then, I quickly pull them off looking at his fully erected member. He looks up and smiles at me but then I notice something. His face...I can now see his face. And it was...

* * *

***Reality***

"AUSTIN!"

I jump up breathing heavily. "Whoa...what a wierd dream." I say and lie back down. I look up to the ceiling.

"But it would be good to have sex with him." I say. "Really good."

* * *

**A/N: Hey y'all. **

**Like it or not...I love it!**

**REVIEW!**

**I'll update later on so bye.**

**R5Auslly**


	28. Secrets

**A/N: Here goes a chapter just for you guys.**

**Who seen the new Austin & Ally?...**

**...it was so awesome!**

**Alright, check the new one out Sunday.**

* * *

ALLY'S POV

Figuring out that Austin was the one that I was suppose to marry in the future was quite scary. It's lovely and all, but still a little scary. I mean...I don't know who I'm suppose to marry in the future but I wouldn't think that my half brother would be my husband. It's been a week since I had that dream.

I am certain about one thing...that mental dream with having sex with Austin was going to make my day.

I'm currently sitting on the couch with my best friend, Trish. Dallas and Austin went out to grab some groceries for our sleepover night of jamming! Michelle just went to the restroom earlier. It also seems strange on how many times she goes and how much time that she's been sleeping lately. Hmmmm...that's so weird. "Hey guys." Michelle says coming into the living room. I snap out of my trance and look at her. "Oh...hi." I say with a smile. She smiles back and goes and sits on tone of the sofas. I turn to look at Trish and it looks like she's hiding something. This was totally weird. "Um...Trish, are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded. "Yeah," she said. "I was just worried because Dallas and Austin haven't been back for hours and I really want them to get here." I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, well we could just pop in a movie for them and watch it while we wait for them to get here." Michelle said getting up and popping in a movie. "Oh...what movie shall it be?" I ask as I put down my diary. She chuckled. "Oh...it's nothing scary Ally, if that's what you're asking." She said sitting back down on the couch. I nodded with a smile before turning back to the TV screen.

* * *

MICHELLE'S POV

Oh my gosh...how am I going to get through or fit right through before anybody notices that I am pregnant...with Dallas's baby. I really don't know the gender and I wish I could...but what's more important is how am I going to fake it?

"Hello! We're home!" The boys' voices came through the door as it opened. Ally and Trish stood up and ran to them. I just stayed seated. "Wouldn't want to hurt my little baby boy and girl before I have it." I say to my belly as I rub it. "Um...baby, why are you talking to your stomach?" I hear Dallas's voice say. "Better yet...why are you rubbing it?" I hurriedly put my shirt back down. "Oh nothing...I was just rubbing it...b-because...I was hungry. Yea? I was hungry." I say very quickly. Dallas seemed to buy it, because he smiled and shrugged before coming over and laying a sweet kiss on my lips. "Be back in a minute babe." He calls back while he and Austin goes into the kitchen with the groceries.

I sighed in relief from what had just happened.

Better yet...it was close. Almost too close for my liking.

I snap out my thoughts and looked over to the sofa. There they are...Trish and Ally...looking at me clueless. Wow! Is this a great time to tell them the good news? Or bad? You see...Trish doesn't know that I'm pregnant. She only took me to the hospital and sat in the waiting room reading a magazine.

I know that because I walked all the way back to see her reading it.

"Michelle...can I speak to you for a second?" Trish says and pulls me off the couch very quickly.

We run into the hallway away from others. "Yea?" I say. She sighs and then looks at me like she knows something. "Michelle...you're sleeping late, you eat alot, and you threw up a couple of weeks ago." She continues. "If that isn't a sign of pregnancy then I don't know what is?" I sighed.

Gosh...I was going to have to tell her sooner or later.

"Trish...I'm-" I was interuppted by arms wrapped around my waist. I finish the sentence. "Not what you think I am." I wink at her and she looks at me crazy. "Um...why did you wink?" She says oblivious at the fact. Well...it must be a sign that it's not good to tell them now. "I was winking because...I want to have some alone time with my man." I said hesitating a little bit. I turn around to Dallas and shoosh Trish away. "Now go." I said and she left.

I put my eyes on Dallas. "Well, since you want some of me then here you go." He says catching my breath with a kiss. I didn't hesitate to kiss back.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

"Alright...so I'm gonna go find Michelle." Dallas said about to go out the door. "Alright." I said nodding while finishing putting the groceries up.

I cut up some slices of cheese for our Ritz Crackers **(1).** "Austin." I hear a sweet voice say from behind me. I could've sworn that it sound much more like Ally's voice. I turn around and it's indeed Ally. "Yeah sis." I say smiling. She chuckled a little before saying what she needed to say. "Um...I just wanted to know if...um." I looked at her confusing. She just blushed a little. Aw...I like it when she blushes.

Woah! Calm down Austin.

"Okay..so do you have a girlfriend?" She asks and I really laugh now. When I calm down, I just shook my head. "No...but-" I was suddenly interrupted by a pair of lips pressing onto mine. It felt so good and my eyes finally flickered close. When the lips are gone, I open my eyes to see that no one was in the room.

Woah...that was weird. Ally was just in here and..."Woah! Ally just kissed me." I said to myself. I smile to myself but it wasn't lasting because I was soon filled with darkness.

* * *

TRISH'S POV

Okay...the way Michelle was acting was very weird. She would tell me if something was up...she would right?

I don't know but I know it's probably hard to tell someone else something that you wanted to keep hidden

...Just like sex.

"Trish! Dallas! Michelle!" I hear Ally call from the kitchen. I run to the kitchen and when I get there; I see Ally holding up a conscious Austin that seems like he was just asleep. Especially since I see that kit on his forehead. "Austin!" I shouted running too him. I was almost to him, but Dallas shooshed us away. "Ladies, I'll handle this." He said keeping his focus on Austin. We nodded and walked out the room.

Suddenly, my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey...so what are you doing?"

"Um...nothing right now. I'm just trying to take in all that's happening to me. I have a friend, Austin, that just became unconscious all of a sudden and it's crazy."

"Oh really...I have a friend named Austin. But, he left like a week and a half ago."

"Oh really so...when am I going to be Able to see you?"

"Um...I'm still studying here so I really don't know yet."

"Okay...see you soon."

"Oh...honey. It's gonna be alright."

"You didn't tell anybody about our relationship did you?"

"No, you?"

"No."

"Why don't you want to tell?"

"Because...everybody around me all are in a couple except two and I just want to know that you are that special person. Ya know?"

"Yeah...I'll keep it in mind Trishy-poo."

"Okay...and you can't call me that."

"Wha-why not?"

"Because we're not official a couple doofus.-"

"What couple?" I hear a voice behind me say. I slowly turn around to see Ally eyeing me weirdly. "Um...gotta go, bye." I say into the phone and hang up. I smile sheepishly to Ally and run into the hallway.

...It's better if you only know.

* * *

DALLAS'S POV

"Bro, what happened?" I asked Austin. He groaned again as I proped him up on the counter. "I don't know...last thing I remember is-"

Suddenly Austin stops and widened his eyes. I look at him confusing. "What...what's up Austin?" I asked him. He shook his head vigorously. "N-nothing...um I gotta go." He says running out the kitchen.

I just shake my head.

Whew!

Man! What am I going to tell Michelle about her brother?

I don't know how she's going to react. "Wow...this is harder to tell her than I thought." I THROUGHT aloud.

"What's hard to tell me?" I hear Michelle's voice behind me. I widened my eyes and just ran forward into my room.

* * *

No Ones POV

Everyone has a secret.

Austin...he doesn't want to tell anybody about his and Ally's kiss.

Dallas...he doesn't want to tell Michelle about her brother.

Ally...she doesn't know how to express her feelings. They always smile and act flirty with each other after they shared their feelings with each other. But...she may be thinking about him alot more now. Like boyfriend and girlfriend, maybe?

Trish...she has a secret boyfriend.

Michelle...she doesn't want to tell anybody that she's pregnant yet.

?...he can't tell anybody that he and Trish are dating. (Who will it be?)

This whole family is just screwed up!

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1) I LOVE RITZ!**

**Anyways, thanks for the wait guys and I'll try to either update my new story, Popstars to Parents today or tomorrow night.**

**Now, thanks for everything. Your reviews and all.**

**And thanks to my new favorited.**

_X-Get Loud-X_

**You're new here so I'm welcoming you.**

**Alright, until next time**

**R5Auslly**


	29. Secrets Revealed

**A/N:  
not a big chapter. Blah blah blah**

**My IPAD is acting up. Well, now it's not,**

**Sorry and it's kind of boring but just review anyways. This is one of the most boring chapters ever. So bye**

**Oh and I rewrote this because I felt like I left out a lot of information.**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

Everyone was currently in the living room. Dallas had his arms around Michelle on the love seat. Trish was on the single-chair seat. Last but not least, Austin & Ally were on the big couch. The movie was just starting so they were just looking at the blank tv screen. Suddenly, the movie comes on and everyone just stare at it.

In like fifteen minutes inside the movie, Michelle snuggled up deep into Dallas. He shifted a little so that she can get in there. Trish just sighed and kept her eye on the television. The only akward couple...or not couple was Austin and Ally. They surely let each other know their feelings for each other, but they never confirmed themselves as boyfriend and girlfriend. They are not ready for that step yet.

One thing that is kind of award is the tension. The secrets are keeping everybody scared of what's going to happen next. Surely, something needs to happen but what will happen. Suddenly, the air gets colder and colder. All of the girls shifted from the cold temperature. The boys saw, so they got up and went upstairs to go get blankets. The girls on the other hand looked at each other. "Guys, I think Dallas is hiding something?" Michelle says to them. Ally and Trish looked confused for a second but just listened. "I don't know what happened but he seems kind of quiet lately." Suddenly, the boys come back with blankets. Austin tosses one to Trish then to Ally. Dallas just got one big one for both him and his girl. Austin got two seperate ones, because he did not need the attention right now. There's enough in the air as It is. Suddenly, on the movie screen...there's a part with shooting. Navy-looking guys are shooting each other and Dallas shifts a little and Michelle noticed. "STOP THE FUCKING MOVIE!" She yelled over everyone.

Everyone jumped at her sudden mood. Austin ran and cut off the movie. She sighed and turned to Dallas. "Dallas what are you hiding from me?" She asked. Dallas nervously scratched the back of his neck and looked at Austin. Austin took the hint and moved to get up, but Ally stopped him. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "You move and I'll get Trish to kick you in your dick. You got it?" Austin eyes widened and he slowly sat back into the couch. Ally turned to Dallas and glared at him. He mouthed 'sorry' to Ally and turned back to Michelle. She was just looking at him waiting. He sighed. "Okay, so...um...Oliver. Man!" He said and stood up. "Michelle, I'm not the only one hiding things." He said. "I know you're hiding something but what are you hiding?" Michelle looked around to see all eyes on her. "Dallas...I'm-" She cut herself off and looked at Ally. "Ally likes someone." She says and sits back. Ally's eyes widened. Austin sat up quickly and eyed Ally. "Are you serious!?" He exclaimed. "I thought it was us." Ally glared at Austin and Austin finally knew what the secret was. They were trying to hide it from everyone. "Yes...I like someone and I even kissed him, now you better tell Dallas what you were suppose to tell him before I say something." Ally says and Michelle glared at Ally. "What? What is it then?" She's asked. Ally sarcastically laughed. "Oh...just that why is your stomach getting bigger like everytime I see you?" Ally asked. Everyone gasped. Okay, so Ally's secret is out. Who's gonna be next?

* * *

**[Commercial Break]**

**Make sure to watch Austin & Ally Sunday, October 27th at 8:30/7:30c.**

**That's the season 3 Premire! Woo Hoo!**

* * *

**[Back to the Story]**

"Michelle, what is she talking about?" Dallas asked. Michele sighed. "Dallas...I'm pregnant." She just instantly said and everyone gasped bigger this time. "Michelle, how?" Trish asked finally saying something. Michelle just looked at Trish in 'duh'. "Um...me and Dallas...sex." She simply said and Trish just sat back. "Trish, do you have something for us?" Austin said. Trish shook her head. Suddenly, a doorbell rung. Trish ran and answered with everyone follower her. But, she didn't know that. She opened it and there was...Dez. "Babe!" Dez said and kissed Trish full on the lips. "Wait Dez is Trish's boyfriend?" Ally asked from behind.

That's three secrets down and one more to go...or there might be more.

"Oh my gosh!" Dez said. Austin and Dallas stared at Dez in shock. "I thought you didn't have a girlfriend?" Ally asked Dez. Dez sighed. "I was keeping it a secret from you guys." He said and Ally shrugged. She turned to Trish. "You have a boyfriend...oh my gosh!" She said fangirling and Trish did the same. Soon Michelle jumped in. "Psssh Girls." Dez, Austin, and Dallas said in unison. Suddenly, Oliver came into the doorway. "Michele!" He said and Michelle turned to look at her brother. But, she did something unexpected. "BITCH!" She said and ran away somewhere. Trish looked at everyone else. "I'll go see." She said and ran to Michelle.

And there you have...all secrets are revealed. But, Austin has one coming.

Dallas is gonna be a father soon and Oliver has to fix his relationship with his sister.

But it'll happen.

Soon...though.

* * *

***Extra Part***

TRISH'S POV

I'm still trying to figure out why Michelle ran off like that. It's just so weird. "Michelle...Michelle!" I yell looking everywhere for her. Once I turned the corner, I found her on the back of a wall crying. "Aw Michelle." I cooed runnin over to her. She let me embrace her and damn does she have a strong grip. "T-Trish, I-I have to t-t-tell you s-something." Michelle cried and said through her sobs. I nodded for her to continue and she did continue. "Oliver is not my brother." She said. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "What?" I ask or say. She nods. "Oliver and I are not brother and sister...we are secretly dating one another." She says. I thought I was gonna pass out on stupidity. "Dammit Michelle! Are you fucking serious right now!" I scold her. She nods. "And another thing is...this baby is not Dallas's." I look at her wide-eyed. "What? She slowly nodded. "The baby inside me is...um...never mind." She said and I felt myself getting very angry. "Michelle who the hell are you pregnant by?!" I asked more like shouting. She shook her head. I sighed. Suddenly, every-fucking-body ran to where we were. "What happened?" "Why did you yell Trish?" "Yeah, babe, why did you yell?" I hear Austin, Dallas, and Dez say. I just shook my head and walked out the area. I grabbed my coat and stormed out the house.

Maybe...going to somewhere or something will get my mind off of what Michelle has to tell me. Better yet, I want to know who she's pregnant with.

MICHELLE'S POV

I told everyone a lie. I walked upstairs and sat on the bed.

The real secret is...Oliver is not my real brother. We faked it, so we wouldn't get discovered. Also, the father of the baby is Oliver.

* * *

**A/N:**

**so that's it. It was short but I gotta go and I promise that the next one will be three times as long.**

**I'm sorry guys but I couldn't get another chapter up. But guess what, I have fall break all next week starting tomorrow. So new chapters will be probably coming everyday from me. Most likely from different stories.**

**Alright bye  
R5Auslly**

**_[Alright so I'm looking for someone to be helping me with Popstars to Parents. I need new ideas for that because, sadly, I ran out. So if you wanna help, PM me an idea and I'll get started on it. If that chapter got a lot of positive reviews, then I may do a 4-Shot for the winner. Or...I can do a whole story.]_**


	30. Just Three Words From Everyone

**A/N: This is the 30th chapter!**

**So awesome right?**

**Anyways, you guys are awesome but sadly-this story also has to come to an end. There are like 2-3 more chapters left in this and you guys deserve it.**

**I WILL do a sequel only if you guys want it. If you guys want me to not do it, then I won't do it. I'll just continue with my other stories.**

**Um...so as you guys have heard. A couple of days ago, a heartbreaking event occurred here with me. Um...for all if you guys that don't know...I felt bad and was putting my career in the trash. But, everyone reviewed and said that those haters were assholes and stuff. I really appreciate you guys. I am so blessed to have you guys with me. You guys are wonderful and you deserve an author like me. I didn't know that I had a lot of fans. I thought it was just basic stuff. Or I just thought that only a few cared...so I'm really happy.**

**If you ever want or need to talk to me for advise, I'm here for ya.**

**I'll always be here...anyways, here goes the next chapter of LWMHB  
R5Auslly**

* * *

30) Just Three Words  
-Austin has three words to say, but he can't help to bring them out. How will he do it? It's impossible for him but, no one knows. Ally knows his behavior and wants to know what's the sudden things. What will Austin do? Better yet, in front of everyone else.

* * *

ALLYS POV

"Dallas, can you go buy me some Chocalate Chip Cookies?" Michelle asked her baby daddy. Yep...you heard right. Dallas is gonna be a father at eighteen years old. That is so awesome. Do you want to know why? It's because I'm finally gonna be an aunt. This is so amazing. Even though I'm seventeen, it's still cool. I know that Austin is happy because he's been jumping around excitedly all day. Not sure if that's what he's jumping around for, but lets just think positive right now. "Hey Alls, do you want to go to the Haunted House?" Austin asks me. My eyes widened at what he said. "Um...nope, but you go and enjoy yourself." I tell him. He nods and I catch a glimpse of a sad face. "Alright, Dallas and I will just be on our way." He said and walked out without another word.

Okay, so what's up with him?

{Skip 3 Hours Later}

"So what the hell are we gonna do?" I asked them. We all sitting on the living room couch. The boys are out. Dez and Oliver went ahead and went. It was probably for the best anyways because Oliver and Michelle aren't working out. "Ally, sing us a song!" Trish suggested. I shook my head with a smile. "Naw, I think I'm gonna-" Michelle cut me off. "Come on Ally!" I sighed and stood up. "Wait and I'll be back down." I told them and ran upstairs to grab my songbook. I came back down and smiled. "Alright, here goes Finally Me!"

"Finally Me"

Hey hey  
Uh-huh  
Hey hey  
Uh-huh  
Hey hey  
Yeah  
I'm finally me

I've never felt this before  
I'm not afraid anymore  
Been writing words on a page  
'Cause I got so much to say  
And now I'm taking the stage  
Woah

I'm getting ready to fly  
I know it's my time to shine  
Don't care if I'll make mistakes  
I'll do whatever it takes  
'Cause I got so much to say  
Woah

I'm finally me  
Got everything I need  
What you get is what you see,  
I, I, I'm finally me  
And I've never felt so free  
There's no one else that I'm trying to be  
I'm finally me

Hey hey uh-huh  
Hey hey uh-huh  
Hey hey, yeah  
I'm finally me

I'm stepping out of my shell  
Feels good just being myself  
Not scared to show what's inside  
I'll put it all on the line  
'Cause I got nothing to hide  
Woah

I'm finally me  
Got everything I need  
What you get is what you see,

I, I, I'm finally me  
And I've never felt so free  
There's no one else that I'm trying to be  
I'm finally me

Hey hey uh-huh  
Hey hey uh-huh  
Hey hey, yeah  
I'm finally me

Hey hey uh-huh  
Hey hey uh-huh  
Hey hey, yeah

I've got quirks but they work  
I've learned to love those things, yeah  
You don't have to be anyone but you  
So let me hear you sing

I'm finally me  
Got everything I need  
What you get is what you see,  
I, I, I'm finally me  
And I've never felt so free  
There's no one else that I'm trying to be  
I'm finally me

Hey hey uh-huh  
Hey hey uh-huh  
Hey hey, yeah  
I'm finally me

Hey hey uh-huh  
Hey hey uh-huh  
Hey hey, yeah  
I'm finally me

The girls cheered. It felt good to be singing in front of them today. It felt so good. "Ally, what's the real reason why you didn't want to go with Austin?" Trish asked and I turned to look at her. "You know how much I hate scary movies or being anywhere scary period." I tell her and she nods. "Ooooooh...My bad." She said and I nodded. "It's okay." I say and walk over to the couch. I sit down with my songbook in my hand. "OOOH...Alls, can you write a song about us girls." Michelle pipes in. I look at her in confusion. "Yeah!" Trish butts in. I sighed. "Okay, I'll get started on it but that doesn't mean that I'm gonna sing it." I tell them. They looked gloomy at first, but then cheered up.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I really wanted Ally to go. I-I love her. Yes...I said it. I truly love her, but how am I going to tell her. How am I going to tell her that I love her like crazy? "Austin?" I hear Dallas. I turn to him. He look at me questionably. "Are you okay?" He asked me and I nodded my head. He studied my face some more, then scoffed. "You actually would think that I could believe that face." He told me and I sighed. "Okay...okay. I-I think I'm in love with your sister." I mumble the last part and he turned his head from the road...to me. My eyes widened. "EYES ON THE ROAD!" Oliver shouted from the back seat. I chuckled. Dallas took a deep breathe. "I'll tell you when we are by ourselves." I tell him and he nods.

As soon as we park the car, Oliver and Dez were the first two in. "Wow, they were eager to get here." Dallas says with a smirk. I scoffed. "Oh please...there's chicks at the front entrance. They are defiantly going over there because of them." I said and unlocked my door before stepping out the jeep. "Austin, you still want to talk about what you were going to tell me in the car?" Dallas asked me and I froze. Dammit! Why did I say that?

I turned around slowly. "Um...I think I'm in love with your sister." I say...wait! "I know that I'm in love with your sister." I say more confidently. Dallas chuckled. "About time!" He exclaimed with a hand on my shoulder. Woah...that's crazy? "How did you know?" I asked. He rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh please...I know by the way you two act." He said. I shrugged. "And I might've put a hidden camera in Ally's room when I heard you and Ally share your feelings." He said and run. Oh he is totally going to get it. "Haha! That's funny." I say sarcastically running right behind him.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

"So, what's up with you and Oliver lately?" I asked Michelle and it seemed like she tensed. "Um...you okay Chelly?" Trish asked with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head. "Nothing, yeah...it's nothing." She says and runs out of the room. I look over to Trish. "What the fuck was that?" I asked her. She shrugged. "Beats me! She's probably affected by the pregnancy thing...you know probably that Dallas and Michelle in bed thing-" "Alright thanks Trish! Don't need any mental images!" I cut her off and run to my room.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

"Just tell her." Dallas whispers to me and I smile. Okay, this is it. Oliver opens the door and that's when we see Michelle just sitting on the steps. She's just looking at her hands. "Michelle?" Dallas walks over to her and wraps an arm around her. She tensed at first, but then just settled into it. I looked at her confused. I could also see Oliver tensed up. Okay, what's going on!

"Dallas, I have to tell you something?" Michelle says.

We all look at Dallas worriedly.

* * *

MICHELLE'S POV

"Dallas, the baby-" I was cut off by Dallas himself. "What's wrong? You're not early are you." He asked me panicking. I shook my head. "No...the um...the baby."

Dallas nods for me to continue.

I let out a shaky breath.

"**It's Not Yours.**"

His eyes widened then, suddenly, his eyes grew furious. Oh boy!

* * *

OLIVER'S POV

Oh no, Michelle's in trouble. Okay so guys, Michelle is not my real sister. We just faked it.

"Dallas..." I say putting a hand on the back of his shoulder. He slowly turns to look at me.

I gulp.

"**The Baby's Mine.**"

Yes, I feel stupid. I should have told someone. Michelle and I shouldn't have did that. We should have been straight forward from the beginning, but things change. So yes, my son is gonna be named Oliver Jr. It's just the moment in time.

* * *

DALLAS'S POV

Hold on. "Hold the fuck up!" I shouted. Suddenly, I see both Trish and Ally peeking around the corner.

"How did he get you pregnant if you're his sister?" I asked them now about to fucking slice their necks.

She took a deep breathe. "Oliver is not my brother." She says and I felt the wind knock me off my feet.

I'm, suddenly, caught by Dez. Man! How could this be?

All I know is these people are spyco. "What? You people are sick!"

"Michelle, Oliver?" I say. They turn to look at me. I point to the front house door.

"**Get Out Now!**"

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

"Ally!" I say running up to her. I really had to get this out of my chest. "Um...I think I'm in love with you...no...I know that I am."

"**I love you!**"

I finish saying and the next thing she said was very unexpected.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I had to rewrite this chapter. Anyways, I'm trying to hurry and end this so that's why it isn't my best writing. Um...this story has two more cheers left and then BAM! It's gone.**

**The sooner I can end this story...the sooner SVWTM can get up. So, thanks. Also, I'm gonna be posting a one-shot on my over profile. It's called R5AusllyNewGeneration.**

**The one-shot is called (I don't know yet) but I'll get it to you.**

**So yeah and I'll try and have another chapter up. Gosh! I hate myself for making these chapters so short!**

**R5Auslly**


	31. Just Not Meant To Be

**A/N: This is nothing but a quick and hardly...well I know that the reviews are gonna be like..."it's nothing but a copy." But that's the point of this chapter. It's because Ally has to decide.**

**Here goes the next chapter. -R5Auslly**

* * *

31.) Just Not Meant To Be  
-Austin confessed but what would Ally do? What is she thinking? Better yet, will she fully accept?

* * *

ALLY'S POV

What the hell? Did he just...

"Um...please say something back." He says. I took a deep breath. "Austin, let me think about it." I stated running upstairs to my room. I can't do it! All of this pressure.

_**First it was the News that Changed my life**_ FOREVER:

_In 30 minutes,we are all in the living room waiting for the big news. Me,Dallas, and Austin are on the couch. Austin has his head on my shoulder. I don't mind because he hasn't teased me in like 35 minutes. That is a new record. Our parents come in. They sit down with smiles on their faces,so this must be good news. My mom starts, "Now,we have you all here to tell you that we're going on a trip tomorrow morning while you are at school." My mouth dropped open. Then Austin's dad continue. "We would take you,but you have school. So,we are going to leave you here alone." Austin's head shot up. "Why can't we just skip school?" Then his mother says, "No,we can't do that honey." Austin pouts and puts his head back on my shoulder. Then my dad speaks up, "So,here are the keys to the house and we will see you in a year." I froze and said. "A year? Really?!" They nod their_ _head and gave me a look that says, 'what ever you do,you are not backing out of this one.' I sigh. They say. "Look,I think you three could do it. You are already taking care if Austin. That shows us that we could trust you." And with that,they were off of the couch. I sigh and look at Dallas who's smiling. "Why are you happy?" Then he responds, "Because we have the houses to ourselves." Then our parents rush in and say. "Sorry kids,we have to leave now. They moved our flight." They grabbed their luggages that were probably already packed. They even had Austin's packed. They said their goodbyes to us and that they will FaceTime us every weekend. Once they are gone,I head back on the couch. Austin is still there and I guess he's asleep,because his chest is moving up and down. He looked so cute. (End)_

I just...it's too much.

_**Then it was the**_ TOUCHING _**of his dick!**_:

_We are halfway in the movie. I'm in the middle of Dallas and Austin. Well,Dallas is asleep. I turn to Austin, "He must've had a long day?" Austin shrugs then there is a part on the movie that makes me jump. I hide my face into Austin's chest. He chuckles to himself. "Alls,it's not even scary." I shake my head and bury my head even more. He sighs before wrapping his hands around me. I get comfortable inside his chest and he says, "Whoa! Whoa,move your hand from down there." I open my eyes and look down at my hands. I have one on his chest and the other one is right-"Ewww!" I move my hand. I look up to see him smirking,but still watching TV. "Told you!" He says and I glare at him then to bury my head in his chest once more without touching anything. I shift my body a little before drifting off into a deep deep sleep. (End)_

That was just one Embarrising day. Not to say that it happened twice! Ewwww!

**_Then it was the Hospital_** CRISIS!:

_I open my eyes to a bright light. I close my eyes from the brightness. Once I was able to open my eyes,I look around. I spot another bed. It had Dallas in it. My face felt like dying. But,what caught me the most was that seeing Austin there watching over us. "Are you okay,Alls? I didn't mean any of that. I was just so heated up at the moment. I really didn't mean it. Please forgive me! Please!" He's now in tears. I almost cried at the sight of him being sad. I never thought that I would see the day that Austin was in tears. "Yes,I forgive you. I would never be mad at you,because you are like a brother to me,now-" Before I could say anything else,a tear falls down his face and he hugs me,TIGHT! "Um...Austin can you please let go. I'm out of breath." He instantly lets go,but not before saying. "Sorry." I smile then look over to Dallas. Austin breaks my trance. "I carried you both here. Do you know that you only weighted 98 pounds. You are really small. Dallas weighed almost 125,so he was harder to pick up. I only weigh 110,I believe." I chuckle to myself. "Hey,have you called our parents,yet?" He nods before saying. "Yeah,They took it hard but was happy that I knew what to do." I smile at him. "Did they say anything about us?" He thinks for a second then nods. "Yeah! They said to call them when you wake up. Here use my phone." He said giving it to me. I shook my head. "It's alright. I'm a little tired anyway,so I'll talk to them later." He nods in understandment before slipping his phone back in his pocket. "Okay then,get some rest." I nod slowly and close my eyes. But before I could fully go to sleep,I hear movement from beside me. I sit up to see Dallas awake. "Oh my gosh,Dallas! You're alive." He looks confused and holds his head in 'ow'. "Dallas,thank you for helping me back there." I tell him. He looks at me confused. "What? Last time I remember was me running from Austin. Wait! How did I get in here?" Austin and I told him everything. He nodded in understandment. Then he says, "I got to go to the restroom. Be right back!" And with that,he's in the restroom. I look over to Austin,who's looking up at the TV._

_"Austin?" I ask him. He turns his head to me. "Yeah?" I continue on. "It was you who saved me,wasn't it?" He hesitates before nodding. My smile got bigger. "Then come here,you deserve a hug." He comes over swiftly and hugs me. We stay like this for like 10 minutes before he pulls away. "I figured that I owed you one." He said and I have him one more hug. "It's okay. Brothers and sisters fight,right?" I tell him. He nods and I say. "But when it comes to trouble,we will always be there." At this point,Austin smiles. I smile back. Dammit! His smile is so contagious. Dallas comes out and goes back to his hospital bed._

**_Then...wish I could never forget...The_** RAPE!:

_"Let me go!" I say while he is dragging me in this abandoned warehouse. He laughs evily. Once we are in,he puts me in a chair that's tied up to chains. He puts the chains on me and now I'm stuck._

_No luck._

_"This is so not fair." I say to myself. The man already left. I am here by myself. It is so freaking silent that I'm scared that it is. What's going to happen next? I hope I get out of here. Just then,the door opens. Two people walk in. "Well,Well,Well-look who we have here." That voice sounded familiar. He got close. "Chris! But I thought you were in-" He cuts me off. "Jail? Think again." He gestures to somebody behind him. I recognized him too. "Elliot?"_

_I'm just looking at the three men in front of me. I see Chris smile evily. Oh no,this can't be good. "Um...Elliot come here." He whispers something in Elliot's ear. Elliot smiles. Chris gestured for him and the man to leave. They do that and leave. Elliot appears in front of me,still smiling. Out of nowhere,I hear a belt. I look down to see Elliot unloosing his pants. "No! No! Please,god no!" He laughs harshly. Elliot begins to take off his shirt. Then his jewelry. "Oh please!" Nope it's to late. After a minute,he's only in his boxers. "Now for your turn." He grabs my skirt and pulls it down. I squirm around. This is not happening to me. He takes off my shoes then he goes for my shirt. After a matter of seconds,I'm only in my bra and undies. He smiles evily and unloose the chains. This is my chance to break free. Once done,I run but is soon caught by him and he drags me to a room that has a bed. He throws me on there and I can't even move._

_Two words...No Luck._

_**[This scene has never been viewed!]**_

_"Uuuuuuuuh!" I moan as Elliot slides into me. I'm already tied up so I can't move. He'll never let me move. Just look at me. He probably thinks I'm disgusting too. He's already using me as his sex doll. I don't think I can take this anymore. Plus, you can die from this stuff. Well, I guess this is my las time here. __**[Scene End]**_

_"Now,how was that baby girl?" He ask me. I was going to tell him not to call me, 'baby girl'. But,I was in shock. I couldn't move my mouth to say anything. He chuckled to himself while he left out of the room._

_I can't believe that he...he...he r...ra...raped me._

_He comes back in but with Chris and that other man beside him. They laughed at me. "Put your clothes back on." He ordered me. I couldn't move. I was still in shock. How could somebody be that horrible and do that to a person? "I said move!" Chris ordered me. "Okay,since you want to do that. I might personally give you my portion on your birthday in two days." My eyes widened. I had totally forgot that my birthday was tomorrow. What if I don't get to see my brother,Austin,my parents, and Austin's parents. They would be devastated. Just then,you could here a BANG! "Micheal,check that for me." So,that's the mysterious guys name. Micheal ran out. Out of nowhere,you could here a punch. I rose up. All I could see is six figures and Micheal. Two if the figures appeared in front of the doorway,Elliot and Chris stood in front of them. One of the figures threw the first punch. It was so chaotic. I just layed my body back on the bed. I slid in between the covers,so if they were stranger-they wouldn't see me all naked._

_All at once,the punches stop. I rose up again to see the figures in victory. I lied back down. I was shivering/shaking,scared of who it was. Just then someone touched me,I jumped and shrieked. I looked up to find Austin. I was so happy. Dallas came and tried to give me a hug but I just stayed down. He gave me a sad face. "But why can't I get a hug? I terribly missed you." I just stayed down and silent. Austin just started to observe me. He raise the covered a little then put it down really quickly. I looked up to his face to see it shocked. Dallas looked confused. He came over and shook Austin. "What? Why are your face like that?" Austin tried to say something but his lip was shivering like he was about to cry or something. Dallas continued to look confused. Austin just pointed to me. Dallas shook Austin. "What is it?" I couldn't bear to look anymore. Dallas just walked to me. I took a deep breath. Dallas lifted my cover a little and threw it right back down. Instead of Dallas looking shocked,he just turned angry and stomped off out of the room._

_Austin just stared at me still shivering his lip. I knew he was about to breakdown but I knew he tried to hold it in. Dallas returned with new clothes. He threw them to me. He grabbed Austin's arm and dragged him out of the room. I instantly put the clothes on. I walk out slowly. Dallas comes and push me out of the warehouse and into his jeep. I could've sworn I seen six people not just two. I just shook it off. I'm in the back and it takes us like an hour to get home. I just lay my body on the backseat while looking up in the sky. (End)_

And All this stuff. It's just...I can't. I don't think I can do it.

Sometimes, I can picture me and Austin together but sometimes I can't. And the only reason that I believe that is that...I'm a nobody. It's not like I'm gonna be lovable anyways. I'm a nobody. He's gonna go out with me for about 2 weeks and leave me. I might not even get longer than that.

**And Finally...the** DREAM:

_"Princess Ally!" My brother,Prince Dallas shouts. I turn around and say, "Yes?" He finally catches up with me and before he could answer. You can hear screaming. We both look to where it was coming from._

_You can hear screaming people saying, "Help! Help!" I stood there frozen. My brother quickly grabbed my hand and we ran away from the screaming._

_Soon,we came up to another building that was far from the castle. When we get there,Dallas tells me to, "Wait here!" He climbs the building. He learned that in Boy Scouts. Out of nowhere,I turn around to find a boy heading to me. He comes to me and tackles me to the ground. He pins me down and others come and laugh before saying, "Let's beat this little pain-in-the-ass." I gulp when I see a sword that he drew out._

_Then out of nowhere,somebody comes out of nowhere and tackles him. All the boys jump him,I call for my brother. "Dallas! Dallas! Hel-" Someone put their hand around my mouth and said, "Your brother is not here to save you." With that,Dallas came and knocked him off his feet. "Are you okay?" I nod. Then he goes and helps this other boy._

_When they are done,the others run. But,I look at the boy. You can't really see his face,but I did see a piece of blonde hair. I walked up to him and thanked him. He took my hand and kissed it. I blushed._

_Hours later_

_We are getting married. When we finish our royal vowels,he pulls me in for a kiss._

_The kiss felt so good. I thought that I was in some kind of fairy tale. "Come on,my love." He says and leads us to the chariot._

_I sit and lean against him. He's tall and has blonde hair,but I can't see his face. Now,we are off to the castle._

_I see that I'm lying on a bed. It looks very fancy. I look down I see that I'm on a very smooth-like red cover._

_Yes! my favorite color._

_The pillows are yellow. I smile at the scene...then out of nowhere. The bed lowers on one side. I look over to see my husband...but the face is still not visible. I can see his hair over his face...so that I can't see._

_He slowly gets on top of me and eyes me down. I smile but then he puts his hand behind me. I can feel him unzipping my gown. On a very quick motion, my gown is on the floor. He places soft kisses on my face and I moan every time he does it. Then, he smoothly takes off my under shirt that I had on. I eagerly press my lips onto him. He licks the bottom of my lip asking for permission. I grant him permission by opening my mouth. He chuckles a little before slipping his tounge inside. In a quick motion, I turn us over. He gasped at how fast and smoothly ai did it. I smirked knowing that I have that control. I then quickly slip of his jacket and shit leaving him shirtless. I rub my hand over his well-toned body. I look at him with a smile. He looks at me back and smiles. Then, I quickly slid his pants off. "Anxious are we?" He says with a smirk and I blush like crazily which gave him the access to flip us over. He then swiftly takes off my shorts that I had on. He leans down and place soft kisses on my stomach then up my arm. I moan in pleasure as he swiftly unclasp my bra. He throws that on the floor and then just stares at my boobs. I shift uncountabaly but he just chuckles. "It's okay...your just so beautiful." He says and starts sucking on my nipples. I moan again. "Austin...ooooh...Austin!" I call out. He then bites down on them and I call his name out louder. "Shhhh! You know that everyone is sleeping." Austin says. "Don't want to wake them." I nod slowly as he continues. I then fimble with the waste band of his boxers. And then, I quickly pull them off looking at his fully erected member. He looks up and smiles at me but then I notice something. His face...I can now see his face. And it was Austin. I know because he smiled to me his cheerful and amazing smile. (End)_

(Gasp) I know now. I know my answer!

I get up from my bad and run down the steps. When I get down there, I see that Trish was the only one in the living room. "Trish, where's everyone else?" I ask her. She sighs. "Oh, Oliver and Michelle are banned from this house. Austin went upstairs to his room with Dez tagging along. And Dallas..he um...I think he went for a drive." She tells me. My eyes widened in horror. "Trish! Did he tell you where he was going?" I ask her franctacally. She shook her head. "I really don't know. He only said that he's going somewhere with a beer so he can drink himself to death. But, he also said that anyone that follows him would die too." She stated. "And that's why we didn't follow him. We wanted to give him his space. We all know he's not gonna kill himself." She says with a smile. I shook my head. "No! I'm going and that's final!"

I put on my coat and run out the door with a shouting Trish behind me.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

"...I just hope she says 'yes'." I tell Dez. He nods. "I know man. Wouldn't want anyone else sticking their dick inside of-" I cut him off. "Dez! Shut up! Why are you always talking about sticking your dick up someone?" I ask. He smiles. "Oh because Trish and I-" I cut him off again. "Alright, don't need an image.

"Hey have you heard of or seen Ally." I ask Dez as we walk down to the living room. He shakes his head. Suddenly, the house phone rings. I walk over and pick up. "Yes, this Austin." I say into the phone. "Um...come down to Marino high! Quick! And with that, she hangs up. I turn to Dez. "We got to get to Marino High and now!" I tell Dez and we run outside. "We don't have the car." Dez says running beside me. I shrugged. "Then, we're running then." And with that, I sped down to Marino High.

When I get down there, I see ambulances all scattered around the building. I see two police buildings. The hell? "Come on Austin. What are you waiting for!" Dez said running in. I followed him quickly.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

Trish and I ran into the school. "Where would he be?" I ask and then Trish read my mind. "The gym!" She stated and ran to it. I followed close behind. As soon as we got into there, Dallas was there on the bleachers. "Dallas!" Me and Trish cried running up to him. He shook his head and held up his arm. "Stop!" He yells and stands up but suddenly wobbles. I run to him. "Dallas, you can't be doing this to yourself." I tell him. He shakes his head. "I can do anything." He takes another s of his beer. "Dallas! You're too young to be drinking. Stop it!" I scream at him. He looks at me before smacking the shit out of my jaw. I back up. "Leave me alone!" He yells at me taking another sip.

Who knew that this would be his last drink, because then he collapsed on the floor.

"Dallas!" Trish shouted. She turned to me. "What are you doing?" She yells at my current standing position. I'm just standing there very shock to even move. I mean, if your brother slapped you...what would you do? "Call the paramedics!" She tells me and I take out my phone.

- (Few Minutes Later)

"Please let him be okay." I say through my tears. Trish is hugging me tightly not trying to let me run to him. The paramedic driver gave me a sad look before getting into the driver seat and driving away. Trish finally released me and I walked back into the school. "What on earth happened here?" The principle comes up to me. She's wearing pajamas. I guess she just came from her home. Which is like 3 minutes away from here. I shook my head and proceeded my way to the bathroom. I walk into there and just look at the mirror. All of my make-up is almost washed off. It makes me feel...evil. If you were looking at it, you would be feeling the same way.

"Ally?" I hear Austin say knocking on the door. I know his voice very well.

I took a deep and sad breath before walking out the door. I come into contact with Austin. "What?" I say sadly. He looks at me expectingly. Oh...right. "Um...no." I say. He looks at me in shock. "A-what." He says. I nod. "Yeah...the answer is no." He looks at me in shock. I sighed sadly. I put my hands on his collar and bring him into a kiss. But before the kiss, I said to his lips. "I guess dreams dont come true." And with that, I walk back outside to Trish.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

Did she just say no?

I'm Austin Moon and I never was or had been denied before.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

Trish and I walk into the hospital. The doctor called us to come there. I walk to where the doctor told me to. As soon as I'm there, the doctor comes into view. "Um...Ms. Dawson." He says. I nod for him to continue. "I'm sorry to say that Dallas Daniel Dawson did not make it." My eyes tear up. No! This cannot be right! He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Get off of me!" I yell at him. He looks at me with sadness. Trish comes to me and engulfs me but I moved away from her too. "Move! Get off me!" I yell at her. I just sit there and bawl out.

_My brother is dead._

_My mom is dead._

_My dad is dead._

_Who's next? Is it going to be Austin or Trish?_

"Neither one of us." I hear a voice say. I look up to see Austin. He stood me up and hugged me. I smile with the hug.

"Oh, he can get a hug but I can't." Trish says and I let a sob escape me before pulling Trish into a hug.

Austin joins us. Then Dez does aswell. "We're gonna get through..." I hear Austin say. "This." Dez says. Trish smiles. "Together and..." Trish says and I let put a little whisper. "Forever." I say and that's where we were from there.

Just me, Dez, Austin, and Trish. **(1)**

* * *

**A/N: (1) TEAM AUSTIN! -Did anyone catch that?**

**What's up guys?**

**There it goes. Don't be mad for me puting stuff in here that was in other chapters. Anyways, I hope you liked the ending.**

**There's only two more. More like one more chapter then the sequel announcement. Well if you guys want one. Put (*) if you want one. Put ($) if you don't want one and explanation! **

**Okay, I'm gonna go.  
Bye -R5Auslly**


	32. What's in Store for the Future

**A/N: This chapter might not be as long. I really don't know. I write these notes before I actually write the chapter. So, yes! I'm ending the story today. There should be another chapter up right now with the finale and sequel information. You're gonna love this and that! Anyways, I hope it's enough to get you in the come back feeling...well the final chapter should. Anyways, REVIEW and REVIEW the last chapter. I hope you like this.**

**It's just a filling chapter so nothing really new.**

**Alright, I'm blabbing! Okay, so yeah...**

**Until the end **_(wow I haven't used that one in a while)_  
**R5Auslly**

* * *

32.) What's in Store in the Future  
-Ally and Austin know that it wouldn't work out. Austin gets a new world tour, so he and Ally will be traveling a lot. Dallas is 'dead' (insert evil laugh). Oliver is getting a certificate for the army. Trish and Dez are well off. Michelle has more and alter able news. The only 'not' couple is Austin and Ally. What's in Store for the Future? Well...you find that out here...

* * *

THIRD POV

So, a lot has happened the passed year and a half. Well...yes. I said year and a half! It has been exactly one year and a half since Dallas 'died'. Everybody has been adjusting to him not being here. They actually had a sorrowful funeral on that Saturday after. There were tears rolling down everyone's cheeks. Ally was the one really hurt. On that funeral day, Ally gave a powerful speech.

***Flashback to One Year and Half Ago-At the Funeral***

"And now, we'll hear a few words from his sister, Ally Dawson." The preacher said and he looked over to Ally. Ally has make-up all over. Why did I let Trish drive me into wearing make-up. She thought. Ally walked up to the microphone slowly. Trish and Austin watching her intensely. Dez had stepped out to go to the restroom at the moment. Ally stopped at the microphone. Everyone was watching her very closely. She felt scared. She felt that feeling from when she was younger. She felt...fear. Yes, she felt it. Ever since everybody in her immediate family had died, she just felt alone. She felt nothing but...fear. That's all she felt. That's all that she feels when she's at home...alone. Yes, Austin is there but most times he's not there. He's either performing in another state or at the studio making music. And yes, Austin had offered to stay at home, but Ally being Ally didn't want to hold him back from his career. Austin would leave sadly, but come back doing almost everything with her. Well...he tried. But, sometimes Ally was being stubborn. She didn't want to come out the house, but he broke her out of that. He often took her out to restaurants then took her to the movies. It wasn't a date, but it was just something to do besides moping around. And those six days were painful! Austin didn't really cry or mope around in front of Ally. He usually did it by himself. So, in those six days until the funeral. All of that happened and it still does happens...sometimes. Anyways, back to the funneral.

Ally looked around. Everyone was quiet. She felt like sitting back down and crying into Trish's shoulder, but she couldn't move. It was stage fright. Why was she have this? I thought Austin broke her out of this? Yep...he did but it's back. When Ally felt that it was time to just give up and sit down, she seen a shadowy figure in the back. Make that two. They both floated at the double doors of the entrance. "Ally." The woman said. "Ally." The man said. Ally eyes then suspiciously then gasped. She must've forgot about the audience, because everyone turned around and all. Austin and Trish turned aswell. But, nope. They turned back and eyed Ally suspiciously. "Ally, why are you up there?" The woman asked. "Our funeral passed a year or two ago." Ally closed her eyes. No, this can't be real. It's not real. Ally thought to herself. But, nope. She opened her eyes to see them still standing there with a confused face. Ally sighed sadly. "Use your mind to connect with us." The man stated and Ally nodding. Again, the people turned around trying to see what she was looking at. 'Mom, Dad...I'm here because Dallas died six days ago.' She said to them through her mind. They looked at her confused. 'He couldn't have.' Penny said. Ally nodded her head. Everyone turned around again. 'Yes, he did.' She said back to then in her mind. Lester shook his head. 'He couldn't have. We would've known.' Lester said and this made Ally furious. She was about to respond back when someone wrapped their arms around Ally and slowly brought her off stage. That someone was Austin. He sat her down and the preacher got back on the stage and started preaching. Trish leaned into Ally's ear. "What was that up there?" She whispered-asked Ally. Ally whispered back into Trish's ear. "I seen my parents. They were floating, but it was like they were ghost or something. Anyways, they said that Dallas wasn't dead but he was." She tells her. Trish studied Ally then shrugged. Ally shrugged aswell and Austin was keeping an eye on Ally the whole time. Suddenly, Dez walks up and sits down in his seat beside Austin. He leans into Austin's ear. "So, what did I miss?"

***End of Flashback***

Anyways, it was very weird in a way. Trish and Dez have went on dates and suprisingly never had sex. That was very weird for Trish. She was always trying to get Ally to get some. But now, everyone was just being supportive and whatever. Oliver just got accepted a military certificate for fighting in the military. Michelle has some news for Team Austin. Yes, it's now Team Austin. Ally is the songwriter, Austin is the performer, Trish is the maneger, and Dez was the recorder. Or whatever technology people did?

Austin and Ally were currently on their last show of a tour. Dez and Trish would've went, but they decided to take their break early. They wanted to keep going on dates and stuff, and maybe Dez will finally pop out the question. They're old enough. Dez is eighteen almost nineteen and Trish just turned eighteen. Oh, speaking of birthdays. Austin's birthday is in tomorrow. Austin is pretty excited for it. Ally is just amused at Austin's behavior. Anyways, he'll be nineteen so that's great. Ally is currently eighteen and is very happy to be that. She's a real adult now. Well...teenage adult. Harmonies are all over the place, but she and Austin can control it.

"Last Song of the World Tour and It's for you guys!" Austin calls out to the crowd. Ally stands backstage with a microphone in hand just waiting. She can do this...she can do this. "But, it's gonna be with someone very special to me." Austin said and Ally smiled. She slowly walked out to the stage as Austin mentioned her name. Austin watched her closely. Mainly, he was watching how her dress was tight on her ass. Boy, can I stop looking at her? He thought to himself. I'm getting hard by looking.

He looked over to Ally for the que and she nods.

_[Austin:]  
Yeah, whoa -__**Austin turns around with mic in hand.**_

_I'm walking on a thin line __**-He tiptoes like he's creeping on someone.**__  
And my hands are tied  
Got nowhere to hide  
I'm standing at a crossroads -__**He spreads his legs to make it look like crossroads**__.  
Don't know where to go  
Feeling so exposed -__**He slowly and cautiously took off his shirt and jacket. All of the fans cheered and some blushed.**_

[Ally:]  
Yeah I'm caught -**She plays as she hit the keys on the piano.**  
In between  
Where I'm going and where I've been  
But no,  
There's no turning back -**She points her thumb behind her.**

Yeah!

_[Both:]  
It's like I'm balanced on the edge,  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread,  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah, I tell myself_

_Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down_

_[Austin:]  
It'd be so easy  
Just to run  
It'd be so easy  
To just give up_

_[Ally:]  
But I'm not that girl who gonna turn my back  
There's no turning back_

_[Both:]  
No turning back_

[Ally:]  
It's like I'm balanced on the edge

_[Austin:]  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread -__**Austin had a losse thread on the side of his jeans and he pulled it on purpose. His jeans fell and the audience went wild when they saw Austin in nothing but his boxers. I mean...who wouldn't?**_

_[Ally:]  
But I'm still gonna push ahead -__**Austin winked at her while she sang**__.  
So I tell myself -__**Ally blushed.**__  
Yeah I tell myself_

_[Both:]  
Don't look down, down, down, down -__**Austin put his jeans back on.**__  
([Ally:] Doooowwwn!)  
Don't look down, down, down, down __**-Austin put his shirt back on.**_

_Don't look down, down, down, down -__**He put his jacket back on with one slick move.**__  
([Austin:] Don't look down! Don't look down!)  
Don't look down, down, down, down! -__**Austin finished the song with a pose.**_

The crowd went wild. Everybody was cheering. "You Rock Austin!" The crowd cheered. Austin thanked them then turned to the most beautiful girl that was sitting on the piano seat.

OOOH...I hope this works. He thinks to himself.

He cautiously walks over to Ally and gets on one knee. Everyone gasped, but Ally. Uh oh...not a good sign. Austin thought.

"Ally...please I'm begging you. I knew you almost all my life. Actually since we were four. Anyways, I belive that my furture should be with you. No, this is not a wedding proposal or engaged thing. But, can you just wear this ring to show that you are taken and is mine...forever?" Austin said and looked into Ally's eyes.

Ally looked into his. What should she say. Just a year and a half ago, she said no when he asked if she loved him back. Or in a case to be his girlfriend? This is exactly the same. Ally took a deep breath. Her and Austin haven't went on any dates. No...they didn't. But, Ally can blame that on herself. Wait...it did feel like dates when he would take her out and stuff. So, what would Ally say then.

"Yes." Was the answer and Austin just stayed in one place shocked. Oh my gosh!

"Damn...I should've made this an engagement ring." Austin said to himself and Ally giggled. "Ha...and that laugh is almost as great as you." He says and they capture each others' lips. The crowd cheered and whistled as they kissed.

~~Next Day~~

Ally woke up on the world tour bus in her room. Wait...make that their room. Okay so just because they got together yesterday...that doesn't mean that they couldn't do anything. And this time without any interruptions.

***Flashback to Last Night***

"Austin!" Ally moaned loudly as Austin entered into her. "Cum with me baby." Austin said and Ally squeezed her eyes shut. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhh." Austin said. They both came together and it was the most pleasures feeling ever. It felt good to Ally and as long as she was doing it with someone she loved...she didn't give a fuck. Ha...fuck. Fuck. Fuck is a naughty word, but no that naughty. It can be used to get rid of problems, better yet to get rid of past things. Like when Elliot raped her. Austin hated not being her first, but as long as he was her first for his love. "Austin." Ally breathed out. Austin look at Ally. "Yeah baby." She smiled. "Thank you." She simply said and captured his lips. Austin smiled into the kiss and things got heated. Ally pulled away which earned a moan from Austin. Ally chuckled. "Do you want to have a round two?" She asked wriggling her eyebrows. Austin turned the frown upside down in a hurry before climbing on top of her and going at it once more.

***End of Flashback***

Ally looked over to the blonde that was still asleep next to her. He had his arm wrapped around Ally's stomach. So, there was no way that Ally could escape. Ally slowly lifted Austin's arm. Nope. Not gonna move. Ally sighed. "Austin." She shook his shoulder. He groaned tighting his grip on her. Ally chuckled. "Austin get up. Don't you remember...it's your fucking birthday!" She says and Austin groans again. Then he opens one eye. "Why am I getting up?" He asked. Ally chuckled again. "Because it's your birthday silly and I was gonna make pancakes for breakfast." She said. Austin groaned again. "Why can't I just sleep here?" He asked. She nodded her head. "Yeah...you can, but not me." She stated simply and lifted his arm. She then turned around to face him. "Um...I got you a present, but you have to get up for that." She says with a smile. Austin smiled then sat up. "Can one of those presents be sleeping here next to me for the remainder of the time that we are on this bus?" He asked her and she groaned. "Ugh...scoot over." Austin cheered and Ally slowly slid in. Austin put an arm around her and that's how they slept for the next six hours.

~Meanwhile at Hospital~

"Doctor James, we have new information on Dallas Dawson!" One of the doctors say to James. He turned around. "Continue." He says and the doctor reads it. "Um...Dallas only had a thirty percent chance of living right." Doctor James nod. "So right here...we calculated something wrong. You see...when the beer traveled into his system. It seperated and went into different sections of the body. Well...we just discovered that he was only in a coma." The doctor finished and Doctor James' eyes widened. "What! We buried him alive!" He screamed. The skinny doctor nods. Doctor James takes a deep breath. "Call the bulldozer company and the graveyard company, because we got some digging to do."

* * *

~Meanwhile inside the Ground or Casket (sorry if it upset you)~

DALLAS POV

Huh? Where am I?

What am I doing here? Last time I remember was telling Oliver and Michelle to get out. Ugh...Michelle! She makes me wanna..."ROOOOOOOOOOM!" I hear. Um...is there a car somewhere or a truck.

* * *

THIRD POV

Austin and Ally wake up. Ally walks into the kitchen and get to cooking the pancakes for the last time on the tour bus. And Austin just sits in the living room and watches TV. After Austin shouted at the TV, his phone rang. "Hello?" Austin said picking up. "Um...Mr. Moon, we have your brother here and alive. Just come down to the hospital quick!" And with that, the phone call was gone. Austin looked around confused. "No way!"

Austin and Ally run into the hospital. They were suddenly stopped by Doctor James. "You two over here!" He called. They followed him into the room. There he was...Dallas-sitting on the doctor bed alive. He was breathing and all. Ally's eyes were watery. They had tears. Now she knew why her parents were confused about him dying. It was because he never did die. Ally runs over and hugs Dallas. He hugs back. "Don't you ever do that to us again." Ally muffled into his chest. Dallas let a tear slip as he seen how distraught his sister looked. Dallas looked over to Austin. Austin smiled and Dallas gestured for him to come over. Austin joined and the three hugged and cried. And that's how their day went.

~Later on that Day~

Michelle walked up the steps holding a five-month year old child in her hand. She knocked on the door and guess who opens it? Yep...Dallas. Dallas glared at her. "I never want to see you, Oliver, or that baby ever again!" He said to her. She flinched but remained calm. "Dallas..." She continued. "I did DNA testing and this baby is yours." Dallas just shook his head. "Lies!" He shouted about to close the door bit Ally stepped in between. "Dallas, go see for yourself and then we'll know if she's lying or not?" Ally suggested and Dallas mumbled something before grabbing his coat and walking out of the door.

And indeed, Devin was Dallas's son. Yep...Devin Daniel Dawson. They last two names of his father and Dallas couldn't be any more prouder.

* * *

**A/N: oh my gosh! Thanks everybody for everything.**

**And I bet ya didn't see that coming did ya. Okay, so since this is technically the last chapter and the next chapter will be just information and a little of Auslly. Lets get half of this stuff done.**

**I would like to thank my followers: it's a lot of them and that would be too many to say. Um...all 122 of them! You guys are awesome and you know who you are.**

**I would like to thank my reviews: all 173 of them!**

**And I would like to thank my favorites: all 79 of them.**

**Thanks you guys and the next chapter should be up! REVIEW for me! And let's try and make it to 200 reviews before the end of this story today!**

**R5Auslly**


	33. Finale and Sequel Announcement

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you guys that you are awesome and all. Also, I wanted to show you this PM that one of my favorite authors sent me.**

* * *

The Author: **LauraRauraRoss**

PM to Me: **October 12, 2013**

Topic: **The Heart-Breaking Event that Happened to R5Auslly**

And it reads...

_Hey, ok so I have kinda a lot to tell you, I just hope I explain it well.  
So I've been reading your stories from the start, like I religiously read them...  
Anyway, I saw your update a few weeks back, talking about how you're putting your writing on hold soon because of negative comments. I don't know if that's still the case, but I still need to tell you this._

_I know how it feels when people are mean about your stories, especially when you work your ass off writing them, it really puts you down. But i have to be truthful when I say you are one of the most hard working writters out there. I mean 5k words per chapter, Thats insane, but you managed to do it. Look, I know how easy it is to want to give up when you read negative things. One thing I've learned is that you can read 100 amazing positive reviews and feel happy, but one negative review can over power everything. There was even a point when I was afraid to look at my reviews incase this person attacked my writing again._

_But I've learned not to be like that anymore. This site is a get away for us all, a chance to express out thoughts, and we shouldn't be judged for that. So I've learned not to let haters bother me anymore, it's not like real life, I'm never going to see these people, they will never know who I am. At the end of the day they are Just some girl siting on her phone or computer wasting her time being mean, I actually laugh at negative reviews now because all I can think about is how pathetic they are, and I'm also thankful, I mean to review telling me how much they didn't like the chapter meant they've actually read it, and that gets me more views on my story (bonus for me) and they have wasted Time in there own life devoted to me... I feel so honored..._

_I really hope that you don't stop writing because of these people, if you generally want a break then that's perfectly normal, I mean I'm planning on wrapping up my stories soon so I can do that. But if it's because of people, please think twice about it. It's easier said than done, but your stories should be for you, not for other people. And I know 99% of the stories on this site are meant to be for other people to read, and people do read them, but it shouldn't be for reviews, and I'm not saying that's what you're doing (incase you thought I was) but Lots of authors do, even I did. But when that happens you lose site of what fanfictions really about, and that's writing your own story. Even though it's amazing when your story gets lots of recognition, I think it's more satisfying when you're happy with your own work. Of course it's great to have feed back, but wether good or bad it should determine how you write or the stories you do._

_I can say proudly that you are amazing in every way, and you're an incredible author. I am completely and utterly obsessed with P2P, I check every day to see if it's updated._

_You have helped me before so much with my writing, especially at the Start when I was knew and didn't have a clue, now I hope I can return the favor in some way. It would be heartbreaking to see you stop writing because of stupid haters, but I love you and so do many more readers._

_I hope I've not ranted on to long, and I hope I maybe helped or reassured you in some way._

_If you ever need to talk or need help or advice don't hesitate in coming to me, I here all the time... Literally, haha!3_

* * *

**(GUYS!) What I'm trying to say is that I have people who care about me. I have fans. I have you guys to be here for and I'm grateful for that. So thanks you to everyone that PMed me because you guys were awesome.**

**AND I WANT ALL OF YOU GUYS (RIGHT After You Read This) TO GO AND THANK HER! OR TO FOLLOW HER OR ATLEAST GIVE HER STORIES A TRY BECAUSE I GOT PMED BY ONE OF MY FAVORITE AUTHORS. AND I THINK SHE IS AN AMAZING WRITER. AND BEING PMED BY AN AMAZING WRITER FEELS GREAT!**

**(2nd) A/N: So guys, I know that you are here for a finale but yeah. Anyways, I'll talk about sequel stuff in a minute. Lets just end this on a REALLY SHORT note.**

* * *

33.) Finale & Sequel Announcement!  
-This is a short chapter, but the sequel will be uploaded in February around Valentines. But, 3-Shot Sequel coming up.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

"Hey babe." I hear a voice say. I'm currently cozied up in my bed. Woo...this feels good. I groan and open my eyes to see the most gorgeous man in the world. "Yea?" I say.

"Um...can you come with me to look at some houses." He asked and I gasped. "Are you moving out?" I ask. He chuckled. "More like we're moving out." He says and I gasped even louder.

"Oh my gosh!" I say and jump out of my bed. I rush over to him who has his arms wide-opened. "This is just perfect." He says and I nod.

"Guess who's home!" I hear from downstairs. Me and Austin jumped apart. I run downstairs only to hold my nephew. "Awww...hey Devin." I cooed. Austin came behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Uh huh...just perfect."

And now...I got a feeling that everything is just gonna be perfect for now on...well I hope.

* * *

**A/N: Information about sequels. Anyways, thanks for voting and if you haven't then go vote on chapter 31. It'll tell you at the bottom. So, here is the sequel arrangements.**

**Um...(possibly in) Late November or Early Decmeber I should have a three-shot sequel up.**

**It's gonna be called...(drum roll please) Living as a Couple!**

**But that's not it, because in February...I plan on (if I'm not dead yet) on doing the third part of the story. Yes...it's the second sequel of LWMHB but I'm not gonna give you a name because it'll give away too much.**

**Anyways, I can't wait to see you guys on the three-shot with the same love.**

**Oh my gosh...today has me tearing up. It's the 13th. Oh my gosh! I'll always remember this day as the day LWMHB ended. Anyways...**

**Go to: **YouTube. Then type in disney channel. Press the channel so that you can see this. Scroll down until you see Austin and Ally Promo. Click that. Watch it. Love it.

**For the real promo of Austin and Ally season three. Just go to it and PM me or review here again on how you think will happen. Because I think it's gonna be awesome.**

**Anyways, goodbye (officially)**

**Until the three-shot sequel,  
R5Auslly -signing off and gone from this story.**

**Ps...I would like to thank all my fans. I will never forget you or this accomplishment that you helped me with. Thank you come join me later on the sequel (s) coming this Novmber and February.**


End file.
